Dragonflies
by TheBaeTide
Summary: Sequel to Hummingbirds: Rick and Michonne return to Kings County from their break, still yet to tackle the hurdle of getting older and following different paths, but with Rick reluctant to accept those changes, their over a decade long bond is threatened.(Still) Delinquent Rick. No longer obedient Michonne. AU. No Walkers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 _"You enjoying yourself Cha-Cha?"_

 _Michonne spun around on her tiptoes in the soft sand, the gentle ocean breeze tickling her bare chest. The skirt she wore flew up around her hips, exposing her blue and white frilly underwear. She felt as light as a feather, almost as if she was floating in the bruised sky, the countless bangles on her wrists making a gentle chimes as she moved._

 _Rick sat back on the sand watching her with red, hooded eyes, taking a swig of his bear. His denim cut offs were soaked from the water, and he had lost his shirt earlier in the night, but he was to inebriated to care. His hair was stuck to his head, droplets still clung to his face._

 _Michonne stopped spinning, and fell to the sand in a fit of giggles. She crawled over to Rick, her eyes glistening from the early evening sunset._

 _"I'm dizzy…", She straddled him, sitting on his lap._

 _"You should be. You've been spinning around for a while now", He smirked, resting his free hand on her waist._

 _"Am I meant to feel like this?"_

 _He squinted as he thought about it, "Do you feel good?"_

 _She nodded, "I do"_

 _"Then yeah… you are"_

 _She looked back at the large body of water coming towards them and sighed, "I don't want to leave…"_

 _"We can stay. You know we can"_

 _She turned back to him, shaking her head._

 _His lips pursed, in a way he often did when he was trying to hold back his words. She didn't want the mood to sour, so she cupped his face with both hands, "We'll do this again"_

 _His gaze sailed off behind her, "Yeah..."_

 _Fireworks popped off further down the beach, causing her to flinch as she looked towards them. They reminded her of the ones Rick had often set off with his friends in their hometown. She began to smile, her eyes following the multi-coloured explosions._

 _"Michonne..."_

 _Her eyes crept back down to Rick and her hands fell from his face. She rested them on the sand and pushed herself up to stand. She turned away from him, strolling back to the waves_.

…

Michonne watched Rick in the side view mirror. He was standing towards the end of his vehicle, smoking, watching the cars fly past on the highway. While he didn't usually smoke more than five or six cigarettes a day, trying to get him to give up was proving difficult. His expression wasn't a friendly one, she could easily tell that something was bothering him, but she wasn't in the mood to probe.

"You want anythan' from that store?"

She poked her head out of the open window, peering back at him, "No. You can go get something though… I'll wait here"

He gave a half-hearted shrug, "Nah"

He threw the remains of his smoke away and walked back around to the driver's seat, "Put her in the back"

"No.", Michonne held Rocky close to her chest, "She likes it up here"

He snorted as he started the car, "Hotel?"

She nodded, her newly locked her bouncing on her shoulders. After seeing a woman at a festival with the hairstyle, Michonne was hell bent on having it done on her own hair, and so they drove around until they found a hairstylist able to do it.

They joined the other cars on the long stretch of road heading back into Atlanta, both feeling a little anxious about returning home to Kings County. Their weeks of self-imposed exile had been a mostly magical one, and Michonne wished it didn't have to end, but she still had college to think about, and Rick was due to start his training at the police academy soon.

A majority of their journey was spent in silence, and it was something that was happening more regularly than she would like to admit. It wasn't a comfortable silence, she knew the difference between the two. He was sighing more, slamming his car door or glove compartment when there was no need. The softness which he had often spoke to her with was only used in the mornings, when they just woke up. By afternoon his dry monotone returned.

Michonne wasn't sure how she felt about his attitude. While she wished he would lighten up, she didn't think it was entirely misplaced.

"Where's my card?"

She snapped out of her thoughts to look at him, "What?"

"My card, where is it?", He repeated a little more slowly.

She narrowed her eyes as she quickly peered around the car, "I haven't had it? Where did you last have it?"

He ignored her, sitting back and patting his jean pockets, before leaning across the car to open the glove compartment. The bank card was sat right in plain view, and he snatched it from its hiding place, then slamming the compartment closed.

Michonne huffed, rolling her eyes to the passenger window again, continuing to stroke Rocky behind her ear.

"They probably won't take cats"

Her brow began to furrow, "The motel we stayed in before didn't mind. We can go there"

He muttered something unintelligible under his breath as he began driving again. She was tempted to sneak a look at him but chose not to, knowing he was slipping further and further into his dark mood.

Her phone vibrated in her lap, causing Rocky to jump up from her relaxed position. Michonne smiled at the screen when she saw it was Sasha calling, "Hey!"

"Hey! Where are you? Are you back yet?", Sasha questioned excitedly.

"Nearly, we're looking for somewhere to sleep for the night, we're in Atlanta though-"

Sasha squealed, "Oh my god! I can't wait to see you! I have so much to tell you! And I want you to tell me everything!"

"I can't wait to see you too. I'll pass by as soon as we get back"

"Yes! Okay, I gotta go, I have to help with dinner-"

"Alright, go on, bye!"

"Bye!"

Michonne hung up, feeling excited about the prospect of seeing her friends again. She only spoke to them a handful of times in their weeks away, and usually it was only for short bursts at a time, so she didn't get the chance to really catch up with them, or inform them of their travels.

"Sasha?"

She glanced over at Rick, a ghost of a smile still lingering on her face, "Yeah."

"You're already planning to get away from me then?"

Her face fell into a blank expression, "We just spent every waking moment with each other-"

"You always say it like it was a bad thang", He countered, his brow beginning to furrow.

"I don't say it like it's a bad thing, I say it as a reminder. Day after day, and night after night-"

"Not every night".

Her eyes snapped shut, and she turned to face the window, "I'm done talking to you"

He sniggered, "Yeah. What's new?"

"I mean it, Rick", She snapped, "Just leave me alone"

He had reached the pit of his bad mood, and she sat back in her seat, her hand slipping back to Rocky's neck. Her gaze found the window again that's where it stayed for the remainder of their ride.

The motel they had stayed in when they first left town was a nice one, small but very clean, with a contemporary design. When she thought back to that first night, she was so excited to leave with him, and this time around she was excited to return home with him.

Rick went to the office to arrange their stay, while she leant against the bonnet of his car, with Rocky in her arms. Her once white converse were now grey, and the oversized blue plaid shirt was washed out. She still had silver temporary tattoos on her arms and legs, and her hair still had glitter in it from the night before.

Rick appeared, swinging the room key in his hand. He had started a love affair with trucker hats while they were on the road, and the only time he was without one was when he was sleeping. He wore it backwards that evening, along with his denim cut offs that he'd near enough lived in, and his favourite black timberland boots. Michonne eyed him, having noticed a change in his demeanour; he was appearing older. His birthday was approaching, but he looked as if he was stepping into his early twenties, and not nineteen.

She was sure that's what attracted older women to him. She witnessed it on a daily basis; their eyes would light up when he walked into a room, and when he flashed that devilish grin of his, Michonne was sure she could hear every red blooded woman's heart sigh. The only thing she could appreciate was that he wasn't arrogant about it, but she had seen how easy it was for him to have the pick of the girls before, and the thought often stayed with her.

Their room was only two doors away from where he parked, and she followed behind him to put Rocky down.

"You wanna eat first?"

Michonne shrugged, turning to face him, "I don't mind. You?"

His eyes were roaming the room, "We'll bring a few thangs in from the car then…"

She didn't say anything else, instead she made her way back to the car to grab Rocky's things as well as one of their bags that held clean clothes. They had stopped at a drive through before arriving at the motel, and she was glad for it, as she was well and truly hungry by the late evening.

They ate in silence, watching any cartoon that came on the television, both with their backs against the headboards. As soon as Rick finished, he got up and went outside, going to smoke another cigarette. It was his seventh one that day, and it made Michonne wonder if it would be the last one.

She threw away their food containers and went to take a shower, expecting to see Rick back in the room when she was done, but he wasn't. She dried herself, pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of his black socks before poking her head out the door to see if he was nearby.

The parking lot was near enough empty, and besides the sound of passing cars, it was quiet. She leaned against the door frame, gazing around until she saw him, walking towards her from across the lot. He had a brown bag in his hand, and he threw the cigarette away from him before he reached the door.

He handed her the bag as he stepped past her, and she closed the door with her foot before looking inside.

"A doughnut, a snow globe and…more cigarettes?", She raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"And a keychain with your name on it", He informed, kicking his boots off.

"My name? It says Michonne?"

"Yeah. First time I've seen that, so I got it"

She smirked, reaching in the bag to retrieve it, "I've never seen my name of one of those things"

"I thought you'd like the snow globe".

She slipped the key chain on her finger, and took out the snow globe, which had a tiny model city in the middle of it, making her smile, "I love it"

He laid back on the bed, watching her marvel at the new souvenir, "Thought so"

She joined him, much to Rocky's annoyance, as she was just falling asleep, "I bet Shane will be happy to see you…"

He almost smiled, "Maybe…"

"No. Not maybe. You know he will. They all will"

His gaze rolled up to the ceiling as he huffed, "Yeah."

Her eyes fell to his new tattoo of an eagle on his chest, "That's healing up well"

"It itches".

"Well you can't itch it. Put that ointment thing they gave you on it"

"Later, come lay with me".

She hesitated, not entirely sure why, but she crawled over beside him, laying her head on his shoulder, and wresting her leg on his. He smelt of Right Guard, with the faint smell of cigarette smoke. She could feel his heartbeat against the palm of her hand, and she watched his chest slowly rise and fall.

"Do you love me Cha-cha?"

A shy smile began to tug on her lips, "No. In fact I'm pretty sick of you now-"

He rolled his eyes as he started to tickle her, "You and your jokes-"

She squealed as she tried to break free from his vice like grip, "Fine! Fine! I love you!"

He relented, pulling her on top of him, finally giving her a smile that day, "I love you too"

She exhaled tiredly, tucking her locks behind her ears, "I really like the snow globe"

"The doughnuts mine"

"We can share it-"

"It's not sharing when you just lick the sugar off the top and suck all the jam out the middle", He frowned at her, his hands resting on either side of her hips.

"Who are you? The doughnut police?"

He chuckled, "Remember when I brought all those doughnuts home from the county fair and we had that contest?"

"I threw up", She responded dryly.

"You only had about seven or eight-"

"I had ten-"

"You did not have ten because I had about eleven or twelve, and I was still eating when you was getting ready to hurl everywhere-"

"Well it felt like I had ten"

"Daryl helped me steal a tray full. Glenn was pretending to choke and Shane was giving him the Heimlich manoeuvre and I remember he almost broke Glenn's ribs"

Michonne watched him chortle evilly at the memory. It was one of the increasingly infrequent moments that she genuinely believed that things between them were just like how they used to be, "The good ol' days, huh? You can't do anything like that again now you're at the academy-"

"I can still have fun… just not illegal fun", He shrugged, "You'd be surprised to learn what's not illegal though"

She laid her head down beside his, "Go on, tell me"

"Well first off…"

…

Rick's parents' home smelt exactly the same as they walked in, but it didn't look the same, from what she could see. There were brown boxes piled up in every direction, blocking most of the entrance and filling the living area.

"What the hell-"

"Rick?! Is that you?!"

"Yeah!", Rick huffed, climbing over a box and dropping their bags, before turning to help Michonne over.

His mother came barrelling down the stairs, and both of the teens froze when they saw her, "Hey! I thought you'd be back later! Come and give me a hug!"

Michonne nearly squinted at the woman as she put Rocky on the ground, trying to see if she could find any remaining trace of Rick's mother under her make up. She was slimmer, and her hair was a platinum blonde, and flowing past her shoulders. She usually wore pantsuits, or floral shirts with beige pants, but that day she chose to wear light blue, high waist jeans with a black tank top tucked in.

"Who are you?", Rick frowned, looking her from head to toe before she hugged him, "What did you do to your hair?"

"Don't you like it?", His mother pulled back to look at him, smoothing her hair down with her hand, "I wanted something different, and the lady in the salon called these 'extensions'! Their attached to my actual hair!"

His mother span around, slapping Rick in the face with her new hairstyle. Michonne tried her best to give a warm smile but she didn't know how to react to what was happening before her.

"Come and give me a hug, you!", Eileen grinned, holding her arms out to Michonne, "I've missed you both around here so much, I can't believe that you just-"

"Are they here, honey?!", a male voice called from the back of the house.

"They are!", Eileen called back, squeezing Michonne in a bear hug.

"Who the hell is that?", Rick questioned, his brow falling to a straight line.

"Oh, I want you both to meet someone- Ezzie! Come out here!"

"Ezzie?", Rick repeated with a disgusted expression.

A tall dark male appeared from the kitchen, with long grey dreads, pulled back in a low pony tail. He wore a black shirt and black pants, and he was very handsome, though Michonne couldn't admit such a thing out loud.

"This is Ezekiel. Ezekiel, this is my son, Rick and his girlfriend, Michonne", Eileen introduced with and large smile.

"It's great to finally meet you!", Ezekiel held out his hand.

Rick's eyes fell to the man's limb, "Who are _you_ , exactly?"

Ezekiel didn't miss a beat, "Your mother and I have been dating for a while now-"

"We've been gone for about a month, so how long is a while?"

Ezekiel and Eileen glanced at each other, giggling, before the man answered, "About that"

Rick's eyes darted up and down the man, before he finally shook his hand, for barely even a second.

"And Michonne, is it?"

"Yep", She nodded, shaking his hand more politely, "Nice to meet you"

"You too-"

"What's with all the boxes?", Rick quizzed, tipping his head towards the living room.

"Oh. Your father is coming to pick his things up…", Eileen explained, straightening her posture, "It's stuff from the attic and the garage too…"

He rolled his eyes, "Right. Well, this is weird, so we're going to go put our stuff away. Don't tell Frank we're back."

"Oh, yes, go on. I'm going to get dinner started", His mother waved a dismissive hand at them as she turned to face Ezekiel, "We have a lot to catch up on!"

Michonne sheepishly followed behind Rick, keeping her head down when she noticed Ezekiel was nuzzling his face in Eileen's neck. It was a sweet display, though hard to swallow at first glance, as his mother seemed to have had a complete personality transplant. She could tell Rick was not happy about the changes that had accrued in their absence, and while he was only a little rude in front of his mother's new boyfriend, she knew he had way more in store for the new man.

"He seems nice", Michonne offered as she sat on Rick's bed.

"We don't know who he is yet. Frank seemed nice, turns out he was fucking the principle-"

"Rick.", She nearly shuddered at the visual that dared to flash in her mind, "Your mom seems happy, just look at her-"

"I wish I could! I don't even know where the hell she is! That lady down stairs ain't her!", He protested, kicking his boots across the room, "He better not be staying over here-"

"If he is, then you talk to your mom about it. Calmly. Just ask her how she feels about him and what he does-"

"He looks old enough to have kids. He's probably divorced or on his way to getting one as well. His was wearing a Rolex so he probably has money too, maybe owns his own business or somethan'... and he looked me dead in the eye down there, so he probably approached my mom first"

Michonne squinted at him, "You got all that from seeing him for two minutes?"

Rick shrugged, sitting on his chair at his desk, "Wild guess, but I could be wrong. He could be a criminal mastermind. He could have no kids, no ex-wife and no job, and he stole that watch and he's planning on robbing my mom blind"

She stared at him for a few moments, "Your first guess seems more realistic"

"How do you know that though? What gave you that impression?", He sat forward as he interrogated her.

Her gaze trailed around his room as she thought, "I don't know. He has kind eyes"

Rick's face pinched in confusion, "Kind eyes?"

"His eyes. They were… friendly. I don't know. He just seemed genuine. I don't know, I could be wrong…", She sighed, "Give him a chance"

"I'm giving him a chance to explain himself at dinner, if he's staying till then. If I don't like him then he's gone"

Michonne could tell by the way his eyes focused on something on the other side of the room that he had already made up his mind. She could easily counter his argument, but sadly, she had no energy left to battle with him, and she had a new way of letting him know this, by lying back on his bed, and drifting off to sleep for a quick nap, without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"...And so he stops me, and he says excuse me mam, but are you old enough to be in here-"

"I had to ask, I mean, look at her!-"

"Oh stop, Ezzie!"

Rick's top lip quivered with disgust as he watched his mother and her new boyfriend in the kitchen, explaining to he and Michonne how they first met. He glanced down at his girlfriend, who was trying her best to give an interested smile.

"We're going out", Rick announced, interrupting the new couple's moment.

"Oh, already? You just got here!", His mother threw her hands up in the air, while Ezekiel watched the exchange with a disappointed look.

"We'll be back in time for dinner. Promise", Michonne informed, causing Rick to glance at her again.

"Yeah", He snorted, turning and leaving the kitchen before Michonne.

"Bye!", She called following after him. As soon as she was close enough she hissed, "Stop being rude-"

"I said three words-"

"Your face, Rick. You were looking at them like they were a flesh eating bacteria"

He smirked at her reference as they stepped out his home and made their way back to his car, "Are you gonna go see your mom?"

"Yeah, probably when we get back", She nodded, "Her car's not there so she's probably out"

Rick looked over to the other home and also nodded, "Alright"

He hoped her mother didn't have any surprises in store for the two of them either. To come and see his own mother enthralled with a new man made Rick uncomfortable beyond belief. It wasn't that he didn't want her to move on, but with the change of her appearance and Ezekiel's presence, he felt as if it had come out of the blue, and it rubbed him to wrong way.

After making arrangements to meet his friends at the diner, Rick first stopped to pick up Sasha, so she and Michonne could indulge in their catch up session along the way.

"Oh my god! Your hair! I love it so much!", Sasha complimented Michonne as she jumped in the back of his vehicle, "Hey Rick! You look… older?"

Rick gave her a frown and a smile at the same time, "Thanks? I think?"

Sasha still squinted at him, "Is it the hat?-"

"It's that hat", Michonne hurried, "Now tell me everything, what have I missed? How have you been? How's Daryl?!"

"Well first, you will never guess who's pregnant?"

"Who?"

"Karen. And apparently Mike's the dad"

Rick glanced over at Michonne to see her reaction, and her eyes were at their widest. She looked to him, and he just gave a little shrug, "It happens"

"She's like… showing pregnant too. I saw her two weeks ago at the department store with her mom", Sasha continued, "Then I saw Paula and she confirmed it- Oh! Paula's is like some kind of 'punk rock' girl now, she shaved the sides of her head and everything-"

"What? Punk?", Michonne repeated.

"Yeah. We went to a party at Pete's, and Maggie and I were just like- Oh! Maggie! Maggie and Glenn! Full on romancing right now. I think Glenn met her parents and everything-"

"Aww! Sweet!"

"Yeah! They are so cute together! When we were at the party, Lori spilt a drink on Maggie- Oh! Lori! You will never guess who she hooked up with! In front of everyone!"

"Who?"

"Shane!"

"What?!", Rick and Michonne not questioned. Rick tried his best not to listen to the gossip as he drove, but he found himself looking in the rest view mirror at Sasha.

"Yep! She had just got back from camp so she got wasted at Pete's party and Shane was trying to help her off the kitchen counter and she grabbed him by his shirt and started making out with him, and I don't mean like a little kiss, I mean she was grinding on him and everything-"

"What the hell?", Rick frowned.

"Yeah. Shane pulled her off but after like, five minutes or something. Me and Daryl were just like- Oh! Me and Daryl!", Sasha slapped her hand over her mouth.

Rick's glanced at Michonne, and her mouth fell open as she looked back at Sasha. He groaned when he realised what the girls were communicating silently.

"Oh don't worry about him", Michonne waved her hand dismissively at Rick, "When? Tell me every-"

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell her eveythan'. I mean, congratulations and all but, I have to look Daryl in the eye", He pleaded.

Sasha gave a shy chuckle, "Fine. We'll save that story for later. Now! Tell me! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? Where did you even go? Where did you come back from? Didn't your moms freak? My mom would have freaked-"

"We just decided to go on a little road trip", Michonne gave a little shrug, "We went to Macon, Tallahassee, Jacksonville, Savannah-"

"What did you do?!"

"Uh… a lot of bars", She squinted at Rick as she tried to remember, "Festivals… Fairs… we stayed by the beach for a couple days and there were a couple parties there-"

"I'm so jealous! I would love to do something like that! Pictures?!"

Michonne reached in her backpack and retrieved her phone, handing it over her shoulder to Sasha, "Loads"

Rick bit his bottom lip as they arrived at the diner, already noticing Shane's car in the lot. He parked next to his friend's car, and the three of them got out. He felt a little nervous seeing his friends, as he had disappeared with no warning, and he didn't particularly give them an explanation either.

He saw Daryl first, and there was hardly any change there. His hair still covered his face, and he sat with one leg up in the booth, picking up a handful of fries and shoving them in his mouth.

Glenn did the same, sitting beside Daryl, appearing just as Rick had last seen him, laughing at something Shane said. Rick's best friend came into view and he almost stopped dead in his tracks when he saw he was bold.

"Well look who it is!?", Daryl called, climbing up to sit on the back of the booth, "Look at these two just strollin' in here like they ain't been gone a while!"

"My, my, my", Shane shook his head at the two of them, "You both got some explaining to do, don't you?"

"Hi guys. We missed you all", Michonne waved as she stopped next to Rick, "It was his idea. Come on Sasha"

Rick's mouth fell open as he watched his girlfriend drag her friend to the next booth to continue their conversation in private.

"Sold out by the little lady!", Daryl chuckled, "I love it!"

"Come on, man! Tell us everything!", Glenn encouraged.

Rick sighed as he took a seat with his hands raised, "Look, it was a spur of the moment thang. It popped in my head the next day we got back from the city and I just thought ' _Fuck it_ - _let's_ _go_ '... so we did-"

"Where did you go?"

"Savannah, Jacksonville, Macon-"

"You party out there?", Shane quizzed, sitting back in the booth.

"Yeah. A little too much…", Rick's eyes trailed past Glenn to the back of Michonne's head, then quickly back to Shane, "I guess we need to plan another trip like that, huh?"

"What the hell do you think?!", Shane barked, "You're out there having the time of your life! And we're stuck here twiddling our thumbs!"

"Not what I heard you were doing?", Rick raised his eyebrow at Shane.

His face fell, "That was different, she climbed me like a damn tree-"

"You should have seen it!", Glenn chortled, holding his stomach, "He looked like he didn't know whether to kiss her back or run!"

Rick snickered at his friend, "It's a shame I missed it-"

"What can I do for you, Rick? Glad to see you back", Jenny was at their table, with her little black note pad in her hand, ready to take his order.

The lady time Rick saw the young woman, she was top less in bed with Shane and himself, so needless to say, it was a little awkward for him, "Thanks Jenny... Uh, let me just get a lemonade, hold on, Cha-cha!"

Michonne swung her head around to look at him, while Sasha leaned over the booth to take a handful of Daryl's fries.

"You want anythan'?"

She shook her head, "No, thanks"

He looked back to Jenny, "Just a lemonade then, please?"

"Alright. When I get back you have to tell me where you went", She smiled, spinning on her heel as she walked away.

He slowly nodded, looking back to Michonne, just as she turned back to Sasha. He had a knot in his stomach whenever he found himself looking at her, and coming back to Kings County didn't seem to help matters.

"So what's the real reason here…", Shane's voice was low enough for only Rick to hear, while Glenn and Daryl engaged in a new conversation with Michonne and Sasha.

Rick sighed, his gaze rolling over to his friend, his voice equally low, "I was out of options"

Shane's eyes darted over to Michonne for a second, "How about now?"

He smirked with disbelief, "Still out of options. I think that little trip even made it worse"

Shane narrowed his eyes at him, "Not that bad?"

"We passed bad a while ago. Now it's just… horrible"

"Damn", Shane muttered, straightening up.

Even though it was only a slither of a discussion, Rick felt a little at ease, having verbalise their problems with his best friend. It was something that he and Michonne had barely had a chance to do.

"Well don't worry about it man", Shane gave him a firm pat on the back, "Now you're home, I got my partner in crime back, and you can give 'Chonne over there a little break"

Rick nodded in agreement, though his body tensed at the prospect.

…

The drive home from the diner was another silent one, with Michonne facing away from him, peering out the window. Rick stole a glance at her a few times, wondering what she was thinking about. It was near enough impossible for him to read her, so much so that he wasn't even sure how she felt about the turn in their relationship. He didn't want things to remain the way they had been, which was leaving him in utter turmoil during his waking hours.

When they arrived at the his home and left his vehicle, Michonne noticed her mother's car in the driveway, and the lights shinning from within the house.

"I'll be over in the little while", She made her way over to her parents' home without a second look.

Rick didn't say anything, he just watched her until she reached the front door. Her mother appeared shortly after, throwing her arms around Michonne. He was happy that she and her mother were working on rebuilding their relationship before they left, and he hoped they could continue to, as he knew how much it meant to her, but it was still one of the many threads that formed the knot in his stomach.

He had reached his own front door, when he heard a the sound of an engine approaching, leading him to look over his shoulder. A small lorry had parked behind his car in the driveway, and he couldn't hold back a scowl when he saw it was his father in the driver's seat. He stepped in the house and slammed the door behind him, heading to the kitchen. The last person he wanted to see was his father.

"Oh good, you're home", His mother breathed as she came into the kitchen after him, tying her new tresses in a ponytail, "I wanted the boxes out front before your father came-"

The doorbell rang before his mother could finish her sentence.

"A little too late for that. He's here", Rick muttered dryly, opening the fridge.

"Great. Just great", His mother growled, marching back out the room.

He took a bottle of water from the fridge and stalked back to the hallway, hoping to make it upstairs without having to encounter her father.

He wasn't so lucky. The older Grimes male was greeting his mother at the door as he approached the staircase, and made the effort to extend the greeting on to him, "Hello Rick"

He said nothing in return as he rested a hand on the rail and began stomping up the steps with a sigh.

"I see you're still being childish!", His father called a free him, angrily.

"And I see you're still the slime ball that cheated on my mom!", Rick called back, not even attempting to stop and face his father.

"You leave him alone!", His mother snapped, "You just get your things and get out!"

He was tempted to wait behind to monitor his mother and father's interaction, but he found himself face to face with Ezekiel when he reached the landing.

"Is everything alright down there?", Ezekiel queried, closing the bathroom door behind him.

Rick glanced over his shoulder, "Somethan' like that..."

The older man eyed him for a few moments, before nodding as he stepped past him. Rick intended to retreat to his room, but instead he decided to take a seat on the top of the stairs, waiting to see the drama unfold before his very eyes.

The front door was open, and his father had obviously began uploading the boxes into the van. Ezekiel hovered at the bottom of the stairs as he waited for the other man to return, and Rick could have thanked the man for doing such a thing. After a few moments of waiting, his father returned, slowing to a halt when he saw Ezekiel.

"Frank, is it? I am Ezekiel", the man announced, holding out his hand.

Rick's father squinted at the man, "Who the hell are you?"

Ezekiel dropped his hand, "I am Eileen's partner"

His father's face crumbled with confusion, "Partner? What? You mean you're her little boyfriend?"

The other man gave a little shrug, "Well, call it what you will, but I haven't been a boy for a long time"

"You're living here?"

"That isn't something I wish to discuss with you-"

"Then get the hell out of my face", His father took a step closer, his fists balled at his sides, "And keep out of my way"

"I think you need to calm down, I mean no offence-"

Rick's father bent his elbow, bringing his hand back to punch Ezekiel, but the other man ducked out the way, catching him by the arm, "Frank! Calm down!"

"Get the hell off of me!", His father pulled his arm out of the man's grip, and attempting to swing his fist for the man again. Ezekiel was fluid in his movement, dodging the second blow and shoving the man away from him.

"Calm down!"

"What on earth is going on here?!", His mother barked as she jogged down the hall and into his view.

"Shit", Rick muttered as he stood up, stepping cautiously down the stairs.

His father gathered himself as Ezekiel put a hand in front of his mother to stop her coming any further, but Frank soon charged at Ezekiel, and the two men locked on to each other. Rick inwardly groaned as he forced himself in between them, grabbing his father's arm and trying to pull him away. His mother yelled over the grunting the two men made, but seemed too stunned to move. Rick had to use all of his strength to pry his father off Ezekiel, which only made matters worse.

"Get the hell off me!", He roared attempting to smack Rick with the back of his hand, but his son jerked back quick enough, and much to Rick's dismay, he caught his mother instead.

She yelped, covering her mouth with her hand as she almost stumbled back, but Ezekiel was quick to her aid.

Rick's eyes darted to his father, and he wasted no time delivering a blow to the side of his nose. He stumbled on to the boxes behind him, clutching at his nose, "Get out! Now!"

It took a moment for him to find his footing, but when he did, the father and son glared at each other, neither showing any sign of ending their feud. His father shook his head with disgust while stalking towards the door, whipping the blood from his nostrils with the back of his hand.

"Looks like a busted lip", Ezekiel examined his mother's face, "Let's just put something cold on that for now"

Rick watched him lead his mother to the kitchen, then turned his attentions to the boxes strewn across the foyer. He growled to himself while he opened both front doors, and grabbing the box nearest to him. He only walked a few feet outside the home before throwing it out on the front lawn. And he did it again with the next box. He didn't know how long he spent ridding his home of his father's belongings, but soon the front yard was covered in a blanket of boxes. Rick heard some contents crash when he hit the ground, but he didn't care, if anything, he wanted to hear items break.

Michonne appeared at the door when he was marching out with the last box, hurling it far enough to that it was almost at the curb. She watched him with crazed eyes, "Rick! What are you doing?!"

"I'm done now, so nothing", He shrugged, closing the doors behind him.

"Why did you-"

"It doesn't matter. Did you speak to your mom? How is she?"

She frowned at him, "Yeah I did, she's fine"

"Good", He nodded, his eyes darting around to check if he had left anything.

"What happened?", She asked in a softer tone.

He sniffed, dragging his hand over his face, "Frank and Ezekiel got into it. He went to hit me but he hit my mom instead, so I hit him"

Her eyes studied him hurriedly, "Where's your mom-"

"Kitchen. It looks like he just caught her lip", He started making his way to the stairs, "I'm gonna have a shower"

"I'll check on your mom", She huffed, pulling off her backpack as she stepped towards the kitchen.

Rick raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. He wanted to do more to release his rage but there was nothing left to destroy and no one left to punch. It was an issue that he was starting to struggle with, hardly ever able to rid himself of all the anger he felt, and even he knew well enough that it was dangerous to hoard his fury, but for the moment, he felt he had no choice but to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Michonne was unaware of how long she was watching Rick for, but she was reluctant to move right away. His eyelashes fluttered as he slept, his eyeballs moving rapidly beneath his lids. She imagined he was dreaming, and she wondered what about to make him move the way he did. The space between them in the bed was more than symbolic for what was happening in their relationship. She used to wake up tangled in him, but recently, he would be on one side of the bed and she would be on the other.

He would take her hand in his when they were both awake, and sometimes he would pull her over to lay with him. She had stopped initiating the contact with him, though she didn't push him away when he did. She was waiting for him to truly forgive her first.

She left his room, and went downstairs to gather breakfast for herself. She couldn't help but check the state of the front of the home, after Rick left his father's belongings in a heap on the lawn. She was surprised to see the boxes had been placed neatly, in what she could only describe as a giant cube, still on the lawn however. She doubted his mother did it, as she saw what Rick did the night before and slammed the door, so she imagined it was Ezekiel.

She ate her breakfast alone with the home still quiet, before going back upstairs to have a shower. She didn't have much planned for the day, but she did hope to see her friends again. She had yet to see Paula, Maggie, or even Lori, though the thought of seeing Lori was one she struggled with. The girl had drunkenly kissed Rick before they left, but she couldn't picture cutting all ties with her friend, as they had known each other for so long, and she still cared about her greatly. It was something she had to put more thought into.

Once she finished changing in her bedroom, she tread lightly back to Rick's room, where he was sat up in his bed, looking at something on his phone, only glancing at her when she entered the room. She picked up Rocky from his desk chair, where the pus had made an array of new scratches in the leather, and took her over to his bed.

"I start training tomorrow", He rasped, throwing his phone on the bed as he sat back against the headboard.

"Oh? That's good", She hummed, sitting with her legs crossed in front of her.

He combed his fingers through his messy hair, "Yeah…"

"My mom's giving me her car for college… she sold my dad's, so she's going to get a new one…"

He raised his eyebrows at her, though his gaze was off in another direction, "That's great…"

"We can go check out my dorm when my license gets here…"

He finally looked at her, "Training ain't what I thought it would be"

Her eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yeah. I just found out that we are required to live on campus in the week…"

Her gaze fell, shocked that he was dropping this important piece of information on her lap so casually, "You just found that out?"

"Yeah..."

She tried not to sigh, forcing herself to nod instead, "So, you'll be gone in the week… okay, it's fine. I'll go set up with Paula and her mom or something, and you can come and see it on the weekend?"

He didn't immediately answer her, leading her to look at him. His own gaze was elsewhere again, "Sure"

"We can work with this… if you're at campus all week and I'm in college then we can just-"

He flung the sheets back, covering Rocky and climbing out the bed, "We'll just deal with it. That's what you said before, right?... Did you have breakfast already?"

She stared at him, her mouth slightly agape.

"Did you?", He repeated, cocking his head to look at her.

She threw the sheets back, freeing a confused Rocky. She scooped the cat up in her arms and climbed off his bed, "Yes".

He watched her leave his room, but she didn't dare give him a second look. She retreated to her own bedroom, closing the door firmly behind her. She knew what he was doing, and it angered her, but even more, so it upset her.

With hardly anything to do in her room, she threw on her favourite plaid shirt and converses, grabbing her phone and backpack and decided to leave. She didn't feel like staying trapped in the house, hiding in her room from him.

There was light chatter coming from the kitchen as she made her way down the stairs, and she decided against going in. Rocky had followed her out her room and to the front door, and she was going to send the feline away so she could leave in peace, but she had grown even more attached to her in the last few weeks. She took her everywhere she could, when she could. It took only a moment for her to decide to take her with her in that instance.

"Hey, are you home?"

"Hey! Of course!", Paula cheered from her phone, "Are you coming over?"

"I can", Michonne responded, holding Rocky by her middle as her other hand held her phone to her ear, "Is your mom okay with cats?"

"Is my mom even here?", Her friend scoffed, "Even if she was she'd be asleep, so just come"

"Okay"

The walk to Paula's would have been a calming one, if she wasn't thinking about Rick so much. She tried her best to push him to the back of her mind but it was proving impossible when she didn't have something to distract her. The fact they he'd be gone for her last week at home, with a high chance they wouldn't leave on good terms, left her feeling ill at ease.

"Michonne?"

She looked towards that car crept along the street beside her, surprised to see Mike, especially after what she had learnt about him the previous day, "Hey"

He parked closer to the curb and she stopped to face him, "I haven't seen you in a while… heard you left town?"

She nodded, "Yeah… heard the good- the news. Congratulations"

He sighed, switching off his engine and stepping out of the car, "Thanks. I wanted to talk to you about that-"

"You don't need to. It's none of my business", She shrugged, holding Rocky closer to her chest.

"I know but still… what happened with Karen back then, it only happened when I thought something was going on between you and… him. I know it probably just sounds like a pathetic excuse but… it really got to me- I mean, you remember how things were back in school"

She blinked at him.

"I'm sorry, is what I wanted to say…"

"Okay.", She was far from caring that he had cheated on her, though she did appreciate the fact that he was owning up to it and apologising for it, even though it no longer mattered, "So… you work at the grocery store now?"

He looked down at his shirt, "Yeah… only temporary, till I start college…"

"Oh? So you're going?"

"Yeah… Karen and I… we decided to put the baby up for adoption"

Michonne shifted her stance, not entirely sure how to react to the revelation, "Yeah?"

"Yeah…", He nodded, "We obviously can't afford a baby, let alone raise one… we can't even stand each other anymore"

While she could agree with what he was saying, it still felt so strange to discuss such a topic with him. They had gotten to a stage where they were friendly with each other, but not enough for him to divulge his personal choices with her.

"I get it", Was all she could choke out, "You have to do what's best for your-the baby"

"Yeah", He nodded, his eyes roaming the space around we for a few seconds, "Where are you going?"

"Paula's. You?"

"To work. I can drop you off? It's on the way so…"

She shook her head, "No, it's okay. I need the walk, but thanks anyway"

"You sure? It looks like it's going to rain, and I'm sure your cat won't like that", He joked.

She glanced up towards the dark grey clouds that covered the sky, and it did indeed look like it was going to rain. It wouldn't bother her to walk in the rain, but she couldn't say the same for Rocky, "I might just have to take that ride then…"

Riding in a car with her ex was something Michonne knew Rick wouldn't particularly like, but with how bad things had gotten between them, she imagined it couldn't make things any worse.

"So where did you go?"

She glanced over at Mike, "A few places… Savannah, Macon… Jacksonville-"

"Yeah? How was it?", Mike probed.

"It was fun. The people were friendly… mostly drunk and friendly…"

"I forgot you're a drinker now, right?"

She shook her head, "Not any more. I had my fill"

He chuckled, " _That_ bad, huh?"

She wanted to shake away the broken memories that flashed through her mind, "Yeah. That bad… so how is it working at the store? Is Philip still there?"

Mike scoffed, "That guy's an ass. You'd think he was the CEO with the way he marches around dishing out orders"

"He hasn't changed then…"

"His girlfriend's pretty funny though, have you met her?"

She smiled at the mention, "Yeah. She is"

"She stops by from time to time, giving him hell. I will stop whatever I'm doing just to watch her piss him off", Mike chortled, and Michonne couldn't help but join in, "She's always creating a scene and he just stands there"

"Yeah… I've had to play witness for that before…"

They pulled up outside Paula's home just as heavy rain drops began to fall, and Michonne made sure to wrap Rocky in her shirt.

"Thanks for the ride", She called to Mike as she opened the door.

"No problem. I'll see you around", He waved.

"Bye!"

She sprinted from his car to Paula's front door, much to Rocky's displeasure, and pressed the doorbell continuously. Moments passed, before the front door opened, and much to Michonne's amusement, it was Shane that appeared, in a pair of sweatpants and socks. She imagined he had stayed the night, which only made her feel a little awkward.

He looked her up and down, "Why the hell did you bring the cat?"

She shrugged, stepping in the home, "Because I wanted to?"

" _Women_ ", He rolled his eyes, stepping in the doorway and looking outside, "Where's that boyfriend of yours?"

"At home… maybe? I don't know", She shrugged a second time, uncovering Rocky.

Shane closed the door, eyeing her suspiciously, "Oh, really? I thought I heard a car pull off?"

"You did-"

"Hey girl!", Paula greeted, skipping down the stairs, and Michonne looked at her in awe. Her hair was naturally red, but she dyed it a much more crimson shade, and she had indeed shaved almost an inch off the sides of her head, but her long hair still fell in every direction.

"Hey!", Michonne called back, hugging her when she was close enough, "I love your hair-"

"I love yours!", Paula ran her hand over her locks, "I'm jealous. Come on, Shane was just going to get us some drinks"

"Cause I'm a butler right?", Shane muttered, walking towards the kitchen.

Her friend snickered, pushing her by her back into the living room, "He was going to leave to go meet Rick but when I said you were coming over, he thought he'd come to"

Michonne shook her head, "Nah. He's not"

"Bummer. Well, come and sit, tell me everything I need to know about your lovely little road trip", Paula threw herself down on the couch.

She joined her, "It was fun. We went to a couple parties, festivals and things like that… but I actually wanted to ask you when you're moving into your dorm?"

"Oh. Thursday? I think? Shane!", Paula yelled, "When can you take me to my dorm?!"

"Has to be the weekend! I'll be at the academy all week!", Shane called back.

"Oh great!", Paula through her hands up in the air.

"Well listen, I applied for my license last week, it should be here by Wednesday the latest, and my mom's giving me her car, so do you want to move up there together then?"

Paula's eyes lit up, "Of course! Let's do it! Don't worry, Shane! I got a ride!"

"Yeah? Who?", the young man frowned, walking into the room with three cans of Dr Pepper in his hands.

"Michonne's getting her license, and a car! So we're set!"

Shane raised an eyebrow at Michonne as he handed her the drink, "Yeah? You going up there in the week?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Might as well"

Something about the way Shane slowly nodded after handing Paula her drink and making his way over to the recliner, made Michonne feel uncomfortable. It was as if he was either storing the information away in his mind to later review.

"You think there's going to be a party up there this weekend? If there is, we are going. Without a doubt.", Paula insisted.

"Yeah, sure", Michonne nodded.

"I haven't even got everything together yet. We need to go shopping or something-"

"Me too. Rick's mom offered to come with me to help-"

"Oh my god, you know his mom and my mom have started hanging out right? My mom gave her a 'makeover' and everything", Paula giggled, "It's pretty adorable. They were running around here the other night getting ready for their ' _double date_ '-"

The house phone began to ring, and Paula growled as jumped up to answer it. Shane had been sitting across from Michonne with his eyes on her for most of their conversation, and he had perked up as soon as Paula was out of earshot.

"So, everythan' alright over there?"

Her eyes crept up to meet his. She had a feeling he was referencing Rick's home, specifically she and Rick. She nodded innocently, "Fine."

Shane's unimpressed expression told her that he wasn't buying it, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Everything's just peachy", She lied, placing her can on the table.

He stared at her for a few seconds, as if he was waiting for her to say something else, but when she didn't, he gave a little shrug, "Alright. I just thought he would have dropped you off over here, on a count of the fact that you two are usually joined at the hip"

"Not anymore", She huffed as she shook her head, feeling a lump in her throat. Her eyes were beginning to sting, so she blinked a few times to stop the sensation.

"Yeah?"

She felt like such a fool when her eyes glossed over and a tear escaped, falling from the corner of her eye before she could stop it. She wiped it away with her sleeve and sniffed.

"Shit, wait, no. Don't do that, please?", Shane pleaded, sitting forward in the chair, his Hands raised in surrender, "I didn't mean to-"

"No. It's fine, I'm just being an idiot-"

"Look, I don't know what's going on with the two of you but you both seem a little off, and it's throwing me off, so can you… I don't know", Shane sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "Fix it?"

She smirked, "I wish it was that easy"

"Ain't it? I mean what's really the problem? You're not pregnant, are you? Cause I don't think I'm ready for that kind of responsibility-"

"No!", She shook her head adamantly, "Not at all- wait, what responsibility would you have?"

He scoffed, "Well I'd be an uncle! Probably the godfather, if you're in to that. And that's a lot of responsibility, which I don't think I'm ready to commit to. Obviously I'd love the baby regardless-"

"That's really sweet, Shane, but no one's pregnant", She reinforced dryly.

His face pinched, "Then what? That's the only thang I can think of that's big enough to mess up a relationship. Well cheating too, but Rick wouldn't do that and I don't think you would either"

She gave a disbelieving chuckle, "Well, can you tell him that?"

Shane's head reeled back, his gaze trailing up and down her, "What?"

"You need to tell him that because he doesn't seem to believe me at all"

His mouth fell agape, his eyes almost bulging, "Did you cheat on him?"

"No! I didn't! _That's_ the point!", She stressed with her hands raised, "He doesn't believe me, he said he does but I know he really doesn't, and couple that with the fact that I'm not scared to be away from him for a while... he's probably thinking that I don't want to be with him anymore"

Shane face registered nothing but confusion, "So, wait, what happened-"

"Guess who has the house to themselves! Again!", Paula cheered as she walked back in the room.

Michonne gave Shane a quick glance, hoping he would know not to discuss the matter further, "Your mom's not coming back?"

"Nah. She's got a night off but she's staying with her new boyfriend", the red-haired teen rolled her eyes as she jumped back on the chair, "You wanna sleep over?"

"Uh, sure? I don't mind", She shrugged.

"You know where starting at the camp tomorrow?", Shane reminded, "We'll be gone all week…"

She realised what he was getting at, but Paula didn't, "Oh! Invite everyone over then! We can hang out here and order pizza or something? Right?"

A strange sound left Michonne, "Well if they have to get up early-"

"They don't have to stay all night", Paula shrugged, "It's not even one yet. If everyone gets here for like three or something, they can leave at like nine? Right, Shane?"

The male shifted in his seat, but still nodded, "Uh, sure, yeah. Nice and… early"

"See! Let's make some phone calls"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Rick followed Daryl, Sasha, Glenn and Maggie in to Paula's home, feeling agitated. He had collected his friends when Shane called him to tell him about their plans, but he was surprised to hear that Michonne was already there. He wasn't even aware that she had left his home.

Rocky wasted no time finding him as he walked into the living room, rubbing her body against his boot.

"Aww! She loves you", Maggie smiled as she looked down at the feline.

"Yeah", He smirked, dropping on to the couch. Glenn, Daryl and Shane stayed in the living room with him, while the girls left for the kitchen.

"You boys ready for boot camp then?", Daryl quizzed, emptying a bag of snacks on to the coffee table.

"More than ready", Shane grinned, "I don't want them going easy on me at all"

"I heard they're pretty tough on you over there", Glenn squinted at them, "And don't you have to be in bed by ten?"

"As long as my weekends are mine, I don't even care", Shane sat back in the chair and fished out his phone, "You know Jenny's having a little housewarming party next week? She got her own place"

"Yeah?", Daryl threw himself down near Rick, "She's older than us right?"

"By a year or somethan'...", Rick shrugged, his gaze hovering by the door. He could hear laughter coming from the kitchen, and it took nothing for him to suss out Michonne's.

"Maggie invited Lori", Glenn hissed, "I told her not to, but she did"

Rick rolled his eyes over to Shane with an evil grin, "Nice."

"No. Not nice. I ain't seen her since Pete's", His best friend groaned.

"Her dad's dropping her off later she said"

"I'll leave before then", Shane snickered.

Rocky jumped up on to Rick's lap, and he nearly growled when she decided to take a seat on him, her claws piercing through his black jeans.

"That cats probably seen more places than me", Daryl sniggered as he stroked her head, "Still going strong I see?"

"She's ruined my chair", Rick complained, "I have to throw it out and get a new one"

"I told you that would happen when you got her-"

"Hey guys", Michonne chirped as she stepped into to the room, "We're ordering the pizza so what do want on it?"

The room was silent, and Rick realised it was because his friends expected him to answer. He shrugged, looking back down at Rocky, "Anythan'. We don't mind"

She nodded, turning to leave the room. Rick looked up, and immediately noticed Shane staring at him. He knew his best friend was probably wondering what was going on between the two of them, as he never got a chance to elaborate after speaking to him in the diner. He wouldn't even know where to begin if he did go in detail.

"You know what I realised?... This will be our last night together before we all go off and do our own thing…"

Rick tore himself from his thoughts to look at Glenn, "Yeah?"

"We'll still see each other", Shane shrugged, "Just not everyday"

"Exactly. Think of all the things we used to get up to… we're gonna have to wait until we get time off to do something…", The youngest of the group looked at each of them, "I didn't think we'd end our last day of freedom like this"

Shane's eyes lit up, as he sat forward, "Then what do you have in mind Mr Rhee?"

Glenn pursed his lips as he thought, his gaze sailing around the room, "What's the wildest thing we've done?"

That question wasn't an easy one. Rick frowned as he went scrolled through his memories, "Streaked?"

"Nah. We've gotten naked more times than I'd like to admit", Shane shook his head as he massaged the back of his neck with his hand, "Blew up Mike's car? That's top three at least?"

They all nodded in agreement before Daryl spoke, "Broke into the school too. And the grocery store."

"Yeah… but we didn't really do anythan' bad in there… besides trash the grocery store", Rick bit his lip as he continued to think, "We haven't really done anythan' major. I mean we've blown up cars...but we would have done that when we were kids if we could have afforded it"

"What are you thinking, Grimes?", Shane grinned.

"I'm thinking… we need to think about a way to up our game if we're gonna do somethan' big tonight", Rick squinted at him, "But I want somethan' that's gonna let the town know"

"We need to leave our mark-"

The idea hit Rick like a lightning bolt, "You can still get those fireworks right?"

Daryl looked at him with raised eyebrows, "You know I can"

Rick flashed his friends his devilish grin, "Good. We're going out later"

"What are we doing?", Glenn shifted in his seat like a fidgeting child.

"You ever seen a mushroom cloud?", He raised his eyebrow at him.

Shane clapped his hands together as he laughed menacingly, "Yes!"

Glenn was beside himself, "We're blowing something big up?!"

"Ya damn right", Daryl snickered as he took out his phone, "Let me just make our order-"

"Nothing but big ones", Shane instructed, "We're gonna light this town up"

"Got it"

"Got what?", Sasha asked as she wandered into the room, followed by Paula, Maggie and Michonne. Rick's smile slowly began to fade.

"You girls want to see somethan' pretty tonight?", Shane tilted his head at Paula as she took a seat on the floor in front of him.

"Somethan' pretty? Like what?", Maggie questioned, looking from Shane to Glenn as she sat beside him on the couch.

"It's a surprise", Shane wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Michonne eyed Rick suspiciously as she took Rocky off his lap and sat beside him, leaving enough room between them for someone else to take a seat. Needless to say, that annoyed Rick beyond words, and so he didn't even attempt to look in her direction when she said to him, "You have to be up early tomorrow"

"I'm aware of that", He muttered, taking out his phone from his back pocket. He heard her tut, before sitting back in her seat, with the feline in her lap.

"This isn't something illegal, is it?", Sasha asked, taking a seat on the floor beside Daryl, causing him to look at Rick.

Rick shrugged innocently, "I think it depends on whether you get caught or not"

The boys and Paula laughed, while Maggie, Sasha and Michonne looked to each other with pensive expressions.

Shane sat back with a content sigh, "Don't worry girls, we'll be alright"

…

"I never got a chance to apologise… for what I did… I'm sorry. I was just a mess"

Rick dropped his gaze to his boots as he swung his feet, sitting atop the counter in Paula's kitchen, "Uh, it's alright"

Lori shook her head, her dark waves swaying back and forth over her shoulder, "No it's not. I should have done what I did and being drunk shouldn't be an excuse"

He withheld a sigh, "Alright. Thanks"

"Okay… I think I need to apologise to Shane too"

Rick's eyes sailed over to his friend, who was rummaging around in the cabinet for something, "Uh, sure. You might just get the same reaction as me though. It's not the first time a girl's gotten drunk and kissed us. Then regretted it"

Lori gave his joke a little chuckle, "That's very reassuring"

He didn't mean to make her laugh, and he quickly realised how the quip could have been misinterpreted, so he chose to just nod. She left him to go talk to Shane, and he dropped his head back and took his gaze to the ceiling for a moment.

"I'm staying here tonight"

His head rolled back up when he heard Michonne's voice. They had spent the majority of the day ignoring each other, and he assumed they would continue on with their game, so he blinked at her, "What was that?"

"I said I'm staying here tonight", She repeated, her arms crossed over her chest.

His eyes roamed the space around her, realising she wouldn't be there to see him leave. As far as he was concerned, it was another punch in the gut for him, and so he gave a little shrug, "Okay."

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "I hope you're not planning on doing something that could hurt your chances at the academy, Rick"

He sighed as he hopped off the counter, taking out his cigarette box from his front pocket, "If you're coming back with Paula then the two of you should ride together. She'll probably wanna ride with Shane so…"

Her brow furrowed at him as she took a small step back. He could tell the way her eyes darted all over his face that she was considering saying something to him, the words sitting on her tongue.

"I'm just making it easier for you", He offered, in a tone that came out much colder than he had intended.

She shook her head as she dropped her gaze to her shoes, "Fine. That's fine. I'll ride with Shane then"

He inched by her, "Alright"

The knot in his stomach only seemed to tighten as he left the kitchen, wishing to kick himself for being so dismissive towards her, but it was as if he just couldn't help himself. One part of him wanted so desperately to talk to her, but the other part of him still held on to so much anger, and he was too hurt to see past it.

"Ay man! We leaving now or what?", Shane called as he came sprinting out the kitchen after him, "We do have to get up early tomorrow"

Rick glanced at his watch as they stopped outside the living room, "Alright, let's go!"

Shane clapped his hands together, "Let's get this show on the road!"

Rick left the home first, taking his car keys out of his pocket. The air was still humid from the rain and the grey clouds made it appear darker than it was, and that was exactly what Rick wanted.

"Worse comes to worst, we split up", He called to Shane over his shoulder.

"Got it. We telling them where we're going yet?"

Rick scoffed, "So someone can talk us out of it? Hell, no"

He and Shane snickered together before heading off to their vehicles. With Michonne riding with Paula in Shane's car, he realised he was putting himself in an awkward position, as Glenn naturally went to Shane's car first, and Maggie followed him, leaving Daryl and Sasha to ride with him, as well as Lori. He could have kissed the other male when he got in the passenger seat.

"'Chonne riding with Shane?", Daryl near enough mumbled to him.

Rick nodded as he started the car, "Yeah, she's staying here tonight"

His answer seemed to puzzle his friend, but he still nodded as if it was a reasonable explanation, "Alright"

They first stop on their travels was the trailer park on the other side of town, where Daryl went to buy the fireworks after collecting the money from both cars.

Rick was beginning to feel something other than anxiety. It had been so long since he had gotten up to mischief with his friends, and he had almost forgotten how much he enjoyed the build up to their possible crimes.

"Are we leaving town?"

He glanced in his rear view mirror at Lori, "Near enough"

"Are you going to tell us what's going on now?", Sasha pressed.

"We're just gonna set off some fireworks. That's all", Daryl answered vaguely as he looked over his shoulder at her.

Rick has specifically chosen the old dirt road, as cars rarely ever used it, and the only reason he knew about it was because of his father's plan to set up a factory along that route.

Without warning he picked up speed, slamming his foot down on the pedal, causing the girls in the back to yelp. He smirked, spinning the wheel so his car spun around, then putting it in reverse as he drove backwards, so they were facing Shane's car.

His friend hooked at him, yelling out the window, "Show off!"

Daryl chuckled as he hung out the passenger window, "Jealous!"

Rick spun the wheel around again, so the car came off the road, then drove up beside Shane's car as his friend passed him.

"Oh my god", Lori giggled in the back seat.

"You done with the party tricks?", Shane teased, shouting over Paula, who was sat in the passenger seat in his car.

Rick grinned at him, before waving his hand for his friend to stop, "Right here!"

"Here?!"

"If you want your car to still have windows then yeah, here!"

They both parked on either side of the road after facing the cars back towards the town, as it would make it easier for them to leave.

"Y'all wait here!", Shane instructed, gesturing at the girl's, "You'll thank me later"

"Where are you going?", Paula questioned, crossing her arms as she pouted at him.

"For a little walk, so just sit tight"

Rick took one of the boxes of fireworks from the trunk of his car and Daryl took the other. He snuck a peak at Michonne, who was leaning against Shane's Car with Maggie. He, Shane, Glenn and Daryl began walking ahead, buzzing with excitement.

"You think we should have parked closer?", Glenn glanced back over his shoulder.

"Nope, and if this goes as plan then you better run like you've never run in your life", Rick warned, "You don't stick around for a close up"

"Got it".

The old gas station looked like something out of a horror movie, with dust and sand covering most of it. It was a small station, with only two pumps in the front, and a store the size of a two door garage behind them. They walked around the area first, making sure the site was clear of anyone and anything. Shane kicked the door to the store open and they all filed inside, though it was almost clear of any stock.

"We should light this place up first…", Shane suggested as he held up his lighter.

Rick peered around as he nodded, taking the lighter from him, "Go on, out!"

He waited for his friends to leave before walking behind the front counter, tearing away some of the faded wallpaper. He began to look around for something else, when he saw an old dusty bottle of whiskey under the counter. He shoved the paper in the top and set it alight, before hurling the bottle across the store. He heard the crash, then saw the orange glow coming from behind the shelves. He watched for a moment, wondering why he didn't engage in the act of setting things on fire more, before leaving the store.

Shane and Daryl were fussing with the pumps when he emerged, and they had rigged both pumps with the fireworks.

"We're gonna have to move fast then…", Rick remarked as he looked over their work.

"Nah, we just gotta light one fuse, the others will catch up", Daryl explained, stepping away, "There's a little bit of gas left in there so… we still gotta move fast"

"You done Glenn?!", Shane rubbed the back of his neck as he took the lighter off Rick.

"Done! Let's do it"

Shane took one fuse and Daryl took the other, as Rick and Glenn began to back up. It was only when they heard the familiar hiss of a lit firework that they all turned back to the street and ran. Rick's heart was thumping in his chest, and his lungs seemed unable to take in enough air, and he was sure that was because of his increased smoking habits.

"What did you do?", Paula prompted when they were close enough, "Where's the-"

The sound of fireworks could be heard, popping and whizzing, and Rick looked back to see that Daryl was right, and they were all going to catch light.

He began to smile, then stopped, "Get in the cars"

"Yep!", Daryl agreed, ushering Sasha back to Rick's car.

A bright flash of light lit up the surrounding area, and everyone looked back for a moment, before Shane yelled, "Move!"

Rick got into the driver seat, and waited for Shane's car to pull off first before he did the same. He checked his side view mirror, just as the larger fireworks started to explode, followed by an a bang that made his body shiver.

"Shit! Drive!", Daryl ordered as he looked out the back window, "This ain't like no car, man! Shit's flying everywhere!"

Just as Rick glanced back over shoulder, debris started falling around his car, "Oh shit!"

The sound of metal hitting his car rang out, then allowed crash, followed by Sasha screaming.

"What happened?!", Rick yelled back.

"Fuck! The damn window broke! Somethan' got me!", Daryl growled.

"He's bleeding!", Sasha called in panic, "It got the back of his neck!"

Rick slammed his foot on the pedal and pulled up along Shane, "Tell him I'm taking him back to my house"

Lori nodded, sitting in the passenger seat beside him, "Daryl's hurt! We're taking him to Rick's house!"

"How bad?!", Shane tried to look in the back seat of Rick's car.

"How bad is it Sasha?!", Lori spun around to look.

"I don't think a band aid will do it! He needs a hospital!", Sasha held her hand at the back of Daryl's neck.

Lori looked to Rick, and he peeked at his friend in the rear view mirror, "Alright, hospital"

"Hospital!", Lori called out to Shane.

"I'll take him then! You can't turn up with your car looking like that!", Shane barked, "Pull over!"

Rick did as he was told and slowed to a stop, and his friend did the same.

"Ay Rick, take the car to the garage, park it in the back. Tell Mickey I sent you", Daryl explained before getting out the car.

"Alright", Rick watched him walk around his car with Sasha still holding his neck, and waited for Michonne and Paula to get in his car, "Call me when you get there!"

"Yeah! Go on!", Shane ordered, waving for him to drive ahead.

He did, with his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. Adrenaline still coursed through his veins, and he had to remember to stop driving so recklessly when they were back in town. He didn't want to drive around with his car looking the way it did, but he wanted to drop the girls to their homes first.

Lori's house was first along the way, and the girl looked a pale, frightened mess, when she climbed out the car. He almost felt sorry for her, but he was still trying to calm himself.

He made his way over to Paula's home next, and that journey was a tense one. The girl was the only one talking, and Rick only heard Michonne answer her a few times. He imagined his girlfriend probably felt how Lori looked, though it wasn't the first time he'd blown something up in her presence.

When they arrived at Paula's home, the redhead thanked Rick before climbing out the car, with Michonne in tow. His hand hovered over the key in the ignition, when the passenger side door opened, and Michonne took a seat beside him.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her, "What's up?"

He could see her chest was rising and falling quicker beneath her shirt, "Is this how you want to leave things?"

Rick sat back against the headrest, his eyes bouncing around his car as if he were looking for an escape, but he knew he couldn't run away anymore. He couldn't hide from her, and he couldn't hide from the inevitable.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Michonne felt as if her heart was going to beat right out of her chest.

She refused to let her relationship with Rick continue the way it had been, and in her mind, this was the only chance she had left to reach some sort of truce between them.

He looked towards his windshield, rubbing the back of his neck, "Is this something you wanna talk about now?"

She almost frowned, "Don't you?"

"We had all day. It's late now and I have to get my car-"

"Why don't you just come out and say you don't want to talk about it? Why don't you just say that you don't care how things are?" She snapped, her emotions fuelling the outburst.

His groaned as he ran his hands over his face, "No, I don't want to talk about it. I don't. I know exactly how this talk will end and I just…"

"What does that mean? How will it end?", She pressed, her brows knitting together at his admission.

"You know it to. I know you do-"

"Do you still think something happened in Savannah?"

He clenched his jaw as he glanced at her, "You said nothing did, right?"

"Nothing happened! I fell asleep on their bed, I didn't know Jess went out after and Trevor was asleep on the couch when I woke up! We both just slept!"

"...I just don't understand how you could go over there in the first place. You couldn't stand me that much that you would rather stay with strangers-"

She nearly growled, "I got drunk. I wasn't thinking like that, I just wanted to hang out-"

"With someone that wasn't me?"

"With someone else. Yes. For one night in all the nights we've been together, I just wanted a little break. I'm sorry for that"

"There it is…", He smirked, peering out through windshield.

"There what is, Rick? I don't understand why that one night is even an issue anymore! I feel like you're just holding on to that one thing to make me feel guilty about not clinging to you-"

"This is what I was talking about", He waved his finger between the two of them, "This. This is what I didn't want"

"We're talking-"

"It starts off as just talking, but then we're gonna argue, and then argument won't get us anywhere, so we'll realise that the problem is us. It's you and me, together. We don't work outside of our own little bubble because there's all these different things, that neither of us can control, just waiting to pop it."

Michonne watched him with stunned eyes.

"We worked when we were kids. We worked in middle school and high school, but now? Now… we don't. Neither of our plans work for us, and I've tried, you know I have, I've tried for so long to find a way for us, but the truth is, it just won't… and I think you know that as much as I do… that's why thangs have been the way they have between us"

She wasn't sure if her heart was beating so fast that she could no longer feel it, or if it had stopped beating entirely, but she did know that she was on the verge of tears, "So that's it?"

"Am I wrong?", His focus didn't leave the dashboard, though he raised one of his brows with the question.

She sat back in the seat, peering out the windshield with glistening eyes, her mouth agape with shock. She wasn't naive, she knew that their relationship hadn't been on solid ground for a sometime, but his dismissive attitude tore through her like a searing hot blade, "So that's it."

"Am I wrong, Michonne-"

"Stop", She warned, her eyes snapping shut as she shook her head, "Just, stop"

He looked out the driver seat window as he sighed, "I guess I am then"

She sniffed as she wiped her cheeks, "You're a _jerk_ "

His head spun to look at her, clearly astonished by her insult, "Excuse me?"

"You are.", She insisted firmly, her hand on the door handle, "You just… you used to sit there talking about moving in together, and getting married and… but the second it all gets too much, you're ready to throw in the towel without a second thought-"

"That's not what-"

"After everything! After all those big speeches you gave! It's like, God forbid there's any degree of work required for something because Rick Grimes doesn't like that! You're only ever interested in having fun and excitement, and you want to reap the rewards of all that without putting in a shred of effort! The problem isn't that we don't work outside of our own little bubble, the problem is you're too lazy to try.", She shook her head in disbelief, "If I had known, that this is where you would have given up, I would have never left my parents. So fuck you, Rick"

She climbed out the vehicle and slammed the door closed behind her. She stormed up the driveway of Paula's home, beside herself with anger, but even more so, she was hurt.

"Midnight snack?", Paula grinned, holding up a bag of chips in one hand, and a jar of dip in the other, wearing only her t-shirt and her socks. Her grin slowly began to fade when she saw Michonne's face, "Shit. What happened?"

Michonne leaned back against the front door and slid down to the floor, "We broke up"

The redhead's eyes widened, "No! What? What the fuck?"

She nodded solemnly.

Her friend stepped in front of her and sat down, "Why? What for?"

She wiped her eyes again, "I don't want to do this now."

"Okay, that's cool, here", Paula held out the chips to her, "Don't talk. Just eat. It helps"

It was a notion that Michonne found strange, but she was about to take a chip anyway, when she found herself beginning to sob uncontrollably.

" _Shit_. Never mind", Paula muttered, dropping the chips as she scooted beside her, wrapping her arms around Michonne, "I'm sorry…"

Michonne couldn't have answered her if she tried. She had a lump in her throat, and an ache in her chest that seemed to grow with every passing second, while Paula rubbed her back and held her tight. Despite the other girls efforts, it did nothing to ease the pain that gripped her, and at the point, Michonne wasn't sure what could.

…

The sun rays seeped in through the blinds in Paula's bedroom, gently lighting the room. For the shortest moment, she didn't realise where she was, and she expected to roll over and see Rick laying on the other side of the bed, but instead she was greeted by a pillow, where Paula had been.

She felt sick to her stomach when she remembered the night before, rubbing her puffy eyes. She could have likened the hurt she felt to a death. The death of her relationship with her boyfriend and the friendship of her best friend. The thought alone made it harder for her to swallow.

The door creaked open, and Paula strolled in, holding a glass of water. She tilted her head to look at Michonne as she walked around the bed, "Hey girl"

"Hey", She croaked back, her voice hoarse.

The redhead climbed into the bed and laid beside her, snuggling up to the pillow, "Feeling shitty?"

She gave a little nod.

"It sucks. A lot"

"It does…"

"But why? What the hell happened?"

Michonne huffed, "He thinks we won't work"

Paula's face pinched, "What does that mean?"

"It means he's going to the academy and I'm going to college so we won't work…"

Her friend rolled her eyes, "That's a shit excuse"

Michonne blinked at her, waiting for her explanation.

"You know how Rick is. What do you think the real reason is?'

Her gave sailed behind the girl's shoulder, "I think he just gave up…"

"First relationships aren't easy. Especially for someone like him. Shane was the same with me. He was an idiot-"

Michonne squinted at her, "What? You and Shane? When? Well I know the two of you… are close…"

"Now, we just fuck, but we did date for a while last year. It was his first relationship too, and he was such an spoilt brat. If things didn't go the way he wanted then he'd completely switch off, or he'd be an asshole about it. I know Rick can be the same"

"That's almost frighteningly true. He can be like that"

"I thought it would have been different for you guys though since you've been close since the beginning of time…"

"That's what I thought but obviously", her voice broke mid-sentence as she a wave of sadness crashed over her, "It's not the case. I think he wanted to break up with me before we left… and he thought that trip would help but it just made it worse"

Paula reached out and rubbed her arm, "Don't cry again, please? You have a really, _really_ sad cry that makes me want to cry"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just… do you want to just chill in here all day? I don't mind. My mom won't care"

She shook her head, "No, sorry, I can't just mope on your bed all day. I probably need to… I don't even know if I should go back to his moms? I don't think I should…"

"Would you really want to be there when he gets back?"

"No… I called him a Jerk and said 'Fuck you'..."

Paula's eyes widened, "That's pretty extreme coming from you."

"I was upset…", She sighed, rolling onto her back when she felt Rocky climbing along her legs.

"You gonna go back to your moms?"

She cringed at the idea, "I don't really want to. Things are getting good with her but I don't really want to have to tell her that Rick and I broke up… she hates men right now so-"

"She'd hate him more than she already does. Got it."

"Yeah…"

"You can stay here?", Paula offered with a wide smile, "We could get ready for college and everything..."

She stroked the feline's head as she looked at her friend, "Your mom?"

"Is hardly home. And even when she is… she's either sleeping or getting ready to go out so… it's fine. She'll probably be glad I have someone here"

"...Has it always been like that?", Michonne asked carefully.

"Yeah. It wasn't too bad when my nana was alive though, I stayed with her a lot"

"...Your dad?"

Paula shrugged, "Never met him. He and my mom broke up before I was born… turns out he was married with kids. He's loaded though, and he gave her money for me but it was more like hush money. I think he's a mayor or senator or something"

Michonne was shocked to say the least, "Really?"

"Yeah. Crazy, right? I mean, my mom's pretty shit, she's never done the motherly things… I remember opening up my lunch box when I was a kid, and finding a piece of chicken in some foil and a banana or something… or she'd take me on her dates… I'd sit there like some third wheel while they made out", Paula pulled a face as she recalled the memory, "But I'm not angry about it? She's just… I think she really loved my dad, and that relationship screwed her up… and even though I loved my nana, she was a complete bitch to my mom… and all her boyfriends have fucked her over one way or another…. So she's just had a really shit life"

Michonne felt horrible for her friend, but she knew Paula wasn't one who appreciated pity, "Have you met the boyfriend she has now?"

"Nah. I know he was here a few days ago… I heard them laughing it up downstairs. He sounded like an ass so… just her type", Paula smirked as she sat up in the bed, "So what do you say roomie?"

It didn't take long for Michonne to consider it, "Sure. I'll stay"

"Yes!"

Michonne felt as if her life was in disarray, and she was floating amongst the mess. She imagined Paula could relate, and she was glad to have her friend, as she felt as if she was losing everything else.

…

"Michonne? How are you?"

Ezekiel smiled at her when he stepped out the living room as she walked into Rick's home. He appeared to have just came from work, as he was dressed in a dark blue suit, with his tie loosened around his neck.

"I'm fine.. thanks.. you?", She asked politely, placing Rocky on the floor. The cat sprinted up the stairs, and Michonne knew she was heading for her bedroom.

"I'm good, thank you"

"Is Eileen around?", She tilted her head to look down the hallway.

"Yes, she is, she just went to change out of her work clothes, we're going out to eat"

"Oh? Okay… well, I'm just going to just have a quick… catch up… with her, if you don't mind?"

"That's fine, take your time, we don't have any reservations or anything", the man nodded, raising his hand to the stairs to encourage her.

"Thanks"

She didn't have the faintest idea of how to speak to his mother about their change of circumstances. She had grown close with both his parents, and she couldn't begin to thank them enough for taking her in when they didn't have to.

When she reached the landing, she tread lightly towards the woman's bedroom, and knocked gently.

"Hold on, Ezzie! I'm nearly done!"

Michonne tried not to shrink from embarrassment, "It's me!"

"Oh!", She could hear some fumbling around, before the door swung open, and his mother was dressed in a black, spaghetti strap dress, wearing one heel while holding the other in her hand, "Hey honey! Come on in"

She had never been in his parents' bedroom, and as far as she was aware, neither had Rick. It was a large room, bigger than his, to her surprise, and it was decorated in a mixture of nude tones, with clothing strewn all over the furniture.

"How are you? I didn't hear y'all leave this morning. I told that son of mine to wake me before he left but, surprise, he didn't", She rushed to the full length mirror on the wall and slipped her shoe on, "Did you see the academy? Was it nice?"

Michonne stood awkwardly by the dresser, "I slept at Paula's last night…"

Eileen looked at her reflection, "Oh?"

"We broke up", she choked out, crossing her arms over her chest to stop herself from fidgeting.

Eileen whipped her head around to look directly at her, "What?"

"We… he… we broke up. Last night. So I didn't see him leave or anything…"

The older woman straightened up, her eyes locked on Michonne, "What happened? You just got back from… you both seemed like everything was-"

"It was a number of things…"

"The biggest being what?"

She shifted uneasily, "Me going to college and him going to the academy… not being able to spend so much time together…"

"That's why? You're not even at college yet? And he only just left today! The two of you have been joined at the hip for…. Longer than I've even known!"

"...Not anymore"

Eileen seemed taken back, her mouth opening and closing several times, though nothing came out. She began taking small steps towards Michonne when she finally caught herself, "Are you alright?"

Michonne shook her head, "No"

She tipped her head as she looked at her sympathetically, "You poor thing. Did the two of you at least try to talk this out? I mean, you didn't even give these new schedules a chance"

She shook her head again, finding it difficult to swallow again.

Eileen eyed her, "Somethan' tells me that this wasn't entirely a mutual decision, huh?"

"In the end it was… but not, initially…"

Eileen tutted, "I knew no good could come from the two of you hovering around each other constantly. It was like the two of you were trying to navigate the world as one person, and that ain't the way to do it"

Michonne sighed as she nodded.

"...And this isn't somethan' you want to hear right now… sorry, honey", the older woman rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, "So what happens now?"

"I think I'm going to go stay at Paula's… so we can get ready for college together and-"

"Oh, you don't want to stay here anymore? I mean- I understand, but you're more than welcome to if you want?"

"Thanks… but I think-"

"You didn't end things amicably either, huh? God. Alright, no, I understand. That's fine but, you can still come around. Don't be afraid to. And I'm still here to help you with college so don't forget that", the woman's large brown eyes radiated warmth as she stressed her point

"Thank you".

The conversation had went better than she planned, and she was glad Eileen was so understanding of her position. While she knew Rick still harboured some resentment towards her for her lack of attention when he was growing up, she hoped he would come to see that the woman meant well, and she cared more than anyone else.

Michonne took her time retrieving her things after Eileen and Ezekiel left for their outing. She didn't have much, and the task took even less time than she expected, even when moving at a snail's pace, so she found herself in Rick's room, sitting on his bed. She had always felt more at home in his bedroom than her own, but she wasn't sure if it was because she spent so much time there, or if it was because of him. She decided before she left that it was because of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Alright! Hit the showers! Now!", The training officer blew his whistle a second time, and the sound rang out through the gymnasium.

Rick stood up, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, feeling as if his lungs were on fire, but he still marched towards the changing rooms.

"Feel like I'm gonna throw up", Shane muttered under his breath.

"Not the only one", Rick breathed back, barely moving his lips.

It was his fourth day at the academy, and he had decided after the first day that he had stepped into hell. The rules and punishments were unlike anything he had ever faced, and it was a rude awakening for someone such as himself, as well as Shane. He was still coming to grips with the fact that this would be his life for the next eight months, and despite the mental and physical strain it was already putting on him, he was determined to get through it.

He refused to show any sign of weakness, even when he felt as if his heart was going to explode in his chest. He only opened his mouth when he was spoken to, or to breath, otherwise he said nothing, and he thought of nothing but the task at hand. He knew Shane was following the same route as he was, as neither wanted to have to do an extra set of laps or push ups.

However, It was more than just about avoiding punishments to Rick. Michonne's parting words had imbedded in his brain, and it came as such a shock to him to hear her talk that way. He always knew he was a pain, and he would be the first to admit that his attitude stinks, but to hear her repeat a message that he had grown accustomed to hearing from everyone else, was a slap in the face. He decided It was time for him to prove everyone wrong.

"I think I realised somethan'. This ain't no academy at all, they're just trying to kill us"

Rick shook his head at Shane as he pulled off his sweatshirt, "Can't argue with that"

"Didn't your brother go through this T?", Shane tapped the teen on the other side of him.

"He did", T-dog nodded, throwing a towel over his shoulder, "He said the first week is heaven compared to the rest. Every week they take it up a notch, so you don't get used to it"

"You heard that? I told you, it's hell"

Rick sighed, "We can't back out now, boys"

"Damn right we can't, they'd probably shoot us as soon as we hit the fence"

The other males around them snickered at Shane's joke, knowing to keep their voices down. They were beginning to form a bond through their suffering, and Rick took some comfort from knowing he wasn't the only one that was completely unfit. He had thrown his last pack of cigarettes away before leaving his mother's home, and he barely got a chance to crave his old habit, or notice any withdrawal symptoms.

He stood underneath the shower and allowed the water to pour over him as he immersed himself in his thoughts. It was the only time of the day that he was allowed to wander to all corners of his mind, as when he was in bed, exhaustion sent him straight to sleep.

Michonne was the first person his brain would focus on. He'd try to conjure up an image of her smiling, but it wouldn't last long, as he'd soon remember her looking at him with tears in her eyes, angry and yelling. A combination of guilt and shame would rip through him, and he'd shake his head as if he could rid himself of the memory in such a way. He only allowed himself a small window of time to think about her, and once the time was up, he blocked himself from that luxury.

Once he had finished showering, and dressed in a clean sweat suit, he made his way to the recreation room to make a quick call to his mother, as he hadn't spoken to her at all since he left.

The room wasn't that busy, with a few people playing pool, and others watching TV. Rick preferred to unwind in his dorm room, and had only visited the area once since his arrival.

A dark haired girl had just stepped away from the phone as he approached it, "It's got a timer. You only get sixty minutes a month… and ten minutes at a time so… don't waste them. Just slide your ID badge in there"

He slowly nodded as he followed the direction she pointed in, "Thanks…"

"It's Donna. And no problem"

He leaned against the wall after slipping his badge in the slot above the phone and dialling his mother's number.

"Hello?", She answered after only two rings.

"Hey mom"

"Finally Rick! Why haven't you called?"

He sighed, "Too tired to"

"I can imagine. How is it? Are you getting on well?"

"Good and yes. It's fine, just a lot of work is all"

"I'm so glad to hear that…", She cleared her throat, "So I spoke to Michonne. She told me what happened"

Rick released a small groan as he ran his hand over his mouth, "Yeah? Great".

"You didn't want to end thangs more amicably with her? Poor girl came over here and got her stuff out, like she weren't welcome here anymore or somethan'."

Rick frowned, his hold on the phone tightening, "She moved out?"

"Of course she did"

He pinched his nose bridge with his thumb and index finger, "She didn't have to do that. I never said anythan' about that, at all"

"Well, _obviously_ she didn't see it that way, as she's gone now. I wish the two of you would have considered how-"

"Is she back at her mom's?", He didn't mean to interrupt his mother, but he needed to know.

"No, she's staying at Patsy's house with Paula"

He clenched his jaw as his eyes roamed the room around him, "Alright."

"I hope you talk to her. You can't just throw away a friendship like that, especially like that-"

"Mom, I don't get that long on the phone, so I was just calling to see how you're doing", He hurried.

"Oh, right. Well I'm all fine over here, and I'm glad to hear from you"

"I'll probably be back in the afternoon on Saturday"

"Alright then, I should be home"

"Alright, see you then. Bye"

"Bye, son. Love you"

He paused for the shortest moment, "Love you too. Bye"

He stared at the phone after he hung up, surprised by his mother's little declaration. He couldn't remember the last time she had told him she loved him, nor could he recall the last time he said it to her. He figured it must have been when he was a young boy. It was strange to say the least, but he still picked up the phone again and dialled another number.

"Who's that?", Daryl rasped.

"It's me. What's going on?"

"Nothan' man, why'd it take so long for you to call? And Shane?"

"Because there busting our asses up here. Hey, how's your neck?"

"It's fine, I get the stitches taken out next week"

"Good".

"Your cars getting patched up, you can probably get it by the weekend"

"Yeah? Thanks for that"

"No problem"

"How's Sasha doing? She didn't get in trouble did she?"

"Nah, she's alright. Getting ready for college and all that"

"Yeah? How are you feeling about that?"

Daryl snorted, "She ain't leaving the country, she's only going about an hour up the road"

Rick smirked, though his friends answer was a profound one to him, "Yeah, guess you're right"

"Ay, when y'all coming back?"

"We can leave tomorrow night, so if they don't kill us in the day then we'll head back"

"Yeah, you better. Jenny's having her party tomorrow night, remember?"

"Oh yeah… alright. I'll talk to Shane. I'll give you a call before we leave"

"Alright. See ya'"

"Bye"

…

"What the hell is this man? They can't call it meatloaf? It looks like somethan' that came out of one them garbage disposals"

Rick snickered at T-dog's reference as he stabbed at his food, "You better eat it. We won't eat again for another five hours".

"I know, man. You know by the time were done, we will have done nearly fifteen hundred hours of physical training? I don't even think I've done that much in my entire life!"

"I know I haven't done that much. I used to skip gym"

T-dog chuckled at him as he finally began tucking into his tray, "There's Shane and Oscar"

Rick glanced up, and sure enough his best friend and a fellow student were heading towards their table, both looking as exhausted as he felt, "Took y'all long enough"

"Some idiot decided that he'd talk back to McCoy, got us all doing an extra ten laps around the green", Shane almost barked, dropping down in his seat.

"I get that whole, 'Work together as a team' thing, but if someone talks back then that shouldn't have anything to do with the rest of us", Oscar scowled at his food, the same way T-dog did, "If they asked me to kick his ass, I happily would have. I think that's a fair punishment"

They all sniggered as they began to pay some attention their meals. Rick was trying his best to conserve his energy by focusing on eating, rather than talking. He figured he needed every last morsel of strength to get him through the rest of the day.

"I can't wait to sleep all weekend. That's all I want to do", Oscar sighed at the thought.

"We're meant to be hitting up a party later on", Shane gave Rick a knowing look.

"You think you'll be able to go to a party after today?", T-dog looked at them with disbelief.

"I'm not promising anythan', Shane", Rick warned.

"What's an hour or two?", His friend urged, "We just go and check it out. That's all"

Rick scoffed, "He said that to me before, when we had just got back from another party, and we both fell asleep in some girl's bathtub. Her mom woke us up the next morning, screaming her head off"

Oscar and T-dog chortled at them, while Shane grinned that memory, "It was a good night though?"

"Sure-"

"Hey guys!"

Rick rolled his eyes to the other side of the table when he noticed the two girls taking a seat next to Oscar and himself, one of them being the girl he knew as Donna. He would have thought of it as innocent, if Donna hadn't sent him a shy smile, which caused him to inwardly groan.

"What's up?", She asked, taking her bottle of water off her tray, "I saw you on the track earlier? You're pretty good"

He shook his head as he began to move his food around with his fork, "Not at all. I'm terrible"

"No way! You're better than me at least. I'm like, slowest out of all the girls"

He flashed a ghost of a smile as he peaked at Shane, hoping his friend would take the signal to take over the conversation, but all three of the males around him had already immersed themselves in conversation with the other girl, "So, uh, you're not from Kings County, right?"

"No. I live in Atlanta actually. I chose this police academy because I heard it was so strict and that's what I wanted"

"Seems like everyone got that memo but me"

She chortled at his quip, "You're doing good… what made you join?"

"It leads to the kind of career path that I need... You?"

"My mom's an officer… I've always admired her for it"

He slowed nodded, "Yeah? Nice."

"So what are you doing later? I haven't seen you in the rec room much?"

"Uh, nah, I don't really hang out there… and I'm still pretty undecided about later, but I know I'm definitely going back to town… what about you?"

"We're gonna stay in and study. I think I did horrible on that traffic law exam so… need to brush up on our reading"

"Yeah? Well, we'll probably need to start doing that soon"

"I can help you if you'd like? I got all the books… saves you having to get a book from the library or something…"

Rick resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably, "You don't have to do that"

"I don't mind. I left my social life in the city so it's not like I'm busy or anything…"

He couldn't see a way to turn down the offer without offending her, "Uh, sure… but how about I get back to you on a day? Cause I'm still trying to get used to… all this"

"Oh yeah, I get it. That's fine, just drop by my room some time or something… I'm in dorm three-one-eight… in the Tristan building"

"Alright, I will…", He lied, wishing he had eaten his lunch quicker.

…

"I think you need this. I get that you're pretty beat up at the moment, and I'm not saying you need to pay any attention to a bunch of girls… I just think a change of scenery might give you a little boost…"

Rick tipped his head to look at Shane, "A boost?"

Shane divided his attentions between Rick and the road, "Yeah, a boost. A mood boost. You can't be sitting around moping when you ain't tackling the gym like a mad man… Especially if you're the one that initiated the break up…"

He cringed at his friend's words, "Yeah. Well she ended it"

"Can you blame her? If I was her I would have punched you square in the nose… and kicked you in your ball sack. Right in the middle of both your nuts. You know that line that we all have? Going right down the middle of our nuts? I would have aimed for that"

Rick hated that he laughed at Shane's explanation, "Fuck you, man"

"You wanna know how I found out that area is extra sensitive? Paula was-"

"Ugh! Don't tell me! I don't wanna know!", Rick recoiled in horror.

"You need to know this! I doubt you'll be getting any ass for a while so you have to live through me!-"

"I don't want to!-"

"Well, actually, Donna looks like she might be trying to give you some", Shane cackled evilly, "How much do you wanna bet she's a freak? How much?"

"I don't care. I don't want to know. I'm not really focusing on getting any 'ass' right now"

Shane's eyebrows sprung up, "See. We can't even joke about it. That tells me that you're depressed, so call her or somethan'-"

"I'm not calling her"

"Why the hell not? 'Chonne ain't rude or anythan', I doubt she'll cuss you out-"

"She basically did when we last spoke"

"What? You didn't tell me that? What did she say? Tell me. Tell me now"

"She called me a jerk and told me to fuck off or somethan'", Rick briefed.

Shane began to snicker, "I always knew I liked her… but that's still pretty tame-"

"Not for her it's not. I could probably count on one hand how many times I've heard her swear-"

"Remember that girl that cussed you out that one time for not calling her? She called you every name in the book. Even I hadn't heard some of the thangs she said-"

"Oh yeah", He cringed at the memory.

"See? You've suffered worse, so you can give her a call"

"Nah. I know she doesn't want to talk to me-"

"How? How'd you know that? That's what girls like! They like to know that you'd still call and check on them after everythan'! It shows them that you still care, even if you're an asshole. And 'Chonne's always known you're an asshole, but she was still there."

Rick ran his hands over his face as he groaned, "Change the subject. I hear what you're saying, but just change the subject. Please?"

"Fine. Did you call Daryl?"

"I did. He said he and Glenn are gonna be at his house"

"Alright. I wanna go home and change first-"

"I'm gonna have to borrow a shirt or somethan'... I told my mom I'd be back tomorrow"

"Yeah? So wait, I know you said change the subject but I got a question, is she still living at your moms?"

Rick side eyed his friend, "No. She's staying with Paula"

Shane squinted at the windshield, "You think she's going to Jenny's party? I know Paula was all about it when I told her?"

He pursed his lips as he thought about it, "I don't think so… she knows somethan' happened with me and Jenny, so I doubt she'd wanna go-"

"Y'all ain't together anymore though. That might change how she sees thangs now"

Rick shifted uncomfortably, hating how his friend's words made him feel, "Maybe…"

"Man. We can't even light anythan' up anymore", Shane almost pouted as realisation seeped in, "There's so many thangs that we didn't get to blow up"

"That's all behind us. We have to be law abiding citizens now, if we wanna up hold it", He sighed, peering out the passenger window.

Shane looked at him as if he spoke Latin, "What the- Who the hell are you?"

Rick rolled his head against the headrest to look at him, "What? It's true"

His friend shook his head with disbelief, "I don't know what's going on here. I really don't."

"We should aim to get back to the academy by seven on Sunday. We got drills on Monday morning and I do not wanna screw that up", Rick advised as he took out his phone.

Shane glanced at him again, still shaking his head, "Alright. That's fine. We'll do that then"

Rick looked at his friend strangely for a moment, but shrugging it off. He wasn't going to let the fact that they were back in town distract him from his goals. He was serious about wanting to do well, and he imagined it would come as shock to many, not just Shane.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"I've never worn a top like this before… it's a little… short"

"It's a crop top. It's meant to be short", Paula chuckled as she rummaged through her wardrobe.

Michonne glanced at herself in the mirror, not sure how she felt about exposing her stomach, "I can just wear this with jeans and my converses, right? I'm not really in the mood to dress up"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm wearing my basketball jersey, so at least if I throw up, it won't be on anything I genuinely love".

Michonne picked up Rocky from the bed and sat down in her spot, "What if Rick and Shane decide to come?"

Paula peered at her from over her shoulder, "Uh, would you wanna talk to him if he is?"

She shook her head.

"Then you don't have to. Just act as if he's not there or something- found them!", Her friend pulled out a pair of black ankle boots with a chunky heel, "My biker babies. Haven't worn these in a while"

"Girls!", Patsy's poked her head through the door before stepping in completely. The older redhead wore a tight electric blue dress, and white heels as she placed herself in front of the mirror, "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere you're not", Paula responded dryly as she stood up from the floor.

"Oh be nice, Pee-Pee", Her mouth pouted, "I left you money for food and everything. I'll be back on Sunday, but if I'm not then just go by the bar and tell Grant to give you some money"

"We're moving in to our dorms over the weekend, so we won't be here either".

Patsy whipped around to look at her, "What? You're moving in already?"

"Yeah. We already got our stuff up there-"

"Why didn't you tell me! I could have told Michael to come over here this weekend!"

Paula rolled her eyes, "Well, sorry. Don't be _too_ sad when I leave, huh?

"Great. Just great. Alright fine, make sure you don't leave the house a state when you go", her mother huffed as she stalked out the room.

"I'm sure Michael won't mind! He just wants your pussy anyway!"

"Oh stop it Pee-Pee!", her mother slammed the door behind her.

Paula snickered as she slipped into her boots, "He probably can't even get it up"

Michonne's mouth hung open in horror when she watched the exchange, but she quickly straightened up, "I should probably give Sasha a call"

"Go ahead, I need to fix my face"

She took out her phone from her backpack and tapped the screen until she found Sasha's number.

"Hey! I'm nearly ready but there's a small problem", Sasha explained hurriedly as soon as she answered the phone.

"What?", Michonne frowned with concern.

"Daryl called me and said he'd pick me up… with Rick and Shane…"

She dropped her head back as she growled, "I knew this was a bad idea"

"No, no it's not! They can just drop me there and then we'll go off and do our own thing. We don't even need to be in the same room as him"

"Your boyfriend probably won't like that", Michonne reminded.

"We'll figure something out, okay? But text me when you get there and I'll come find you"

"Alright"

She hung up the phone and fell back on the bed with a huff, "Great. Just great"

Paula turned and looked at her as she put on her lipstick, "He's gonna be there, right?"

"Yeah…"

Paula cringed, "So what? You can't avoid it, and you haven't even seen him all week so it's not like you're going to keep bumping into each other. We'll go, we'll be civil, and we'll dance until our feet hurt. Deal?"

"Yeah. Deal"

"Good"

…

"Is it weird that I'm at this girl's party? Rick stepped with her… and I've spoken to her like, once?"

Paula peered at Michonne from behind her red solo cup, filled to the brim with an alcoholic concoction, "Nah. I was friends with a girl that used to fuck a guy I liked… oh wait.. that was Karen?"

Michonne squinted at her, "Who…"

"Shane. He's literally been the root of a few problems for me", Paula joked, sipping her drink.

"Yeah. He has"

"Hey, better slow it down, I don't want to have to carry you to Mike's car again", Terry joked as he appeared beside Paula.

"He's right", Mike chuckled, joining the three of them, "How are you girls doing?"

"Great! Just waiting for the music to improve", Paula rolled her eyes, "I hate this pop shit"

"You into something a little more… darker?", Terry asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I need to get a little bit more drunk before I can talk to you", Paula scowled.

"So you're out tonight?", Mike asked Michonne, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I am", She nodded.

"Still not drinking I see?"

"Nope. And I'm driving too so-"

"Oh you're driving too? So I can't give you a ride anymore?"

She shook her head, ignoring the underlying message of his remark, "Afraid not…"

"You got a car and everything?"

"Yeah. My mom gave me hers"

"Really? So you're good with your parents now? I know you said you moved out and all…"

"I talk to my mom. Just her", Michonne corrected, opening her bottle of water.

He slowed nodded, his gaze trailing around her face, "Well that's good then. How's she feeling about you going off to college?"

Michonne gave a little shrug as she moved the bottle from her lips, "She's not really… I mean, she's happy for me, I guess"

"Mine has been freaking out. She doesn't really want a repeat of my current situation…"

She froze, "Oh yeah…"

"Yeah", He released a strained sigh, "Not ideal…"

"No…"

She shifted her stance, feeling awkward from the turn of the conversation, "So… how's it going at the store?"

Mike perked up, "Andrea chased Philip around the store yesterday with a bottle of wine as a weapon"

Michonne's eyes widened, "What? Why?"

"I don't even know, she was just calling him a 'dog'... she was grabbing things off the shelf and throwing at him. We took our time to try and stop her because it was pretty funny"

Michonne smirked, "He probably did something he wasn't meant to"

"Well she caught him for it", Mike took a sip of the beer he held as he looked around the room, "So… I haven't seen your boyfriend around?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I thought we agreed to keep him out of our conversations?"

"Can I not ask?"

"No. If you want us to get along then you can't ask me anything about him"

He held one hand up in surrender, "Fine. I do want us to get along so I won't ask"

"Thank you", her eyes sailed across the crowd of teens in the small apartment. She only recognised a hand full of people from her grade at high school, while the rest were older. Her gaze soon fell on Sasha, who was snaking her way towards her.

"Oh, hey!", Michonne smiled as she approached them, "Did you just get here?"

"Yeah!", Sasha's eyes darted to Mike, and her smile tightened, "Hey Mike!"

"Hey, how are you doing?", He gave her a little wave with his free hand.

"Great… I'm great…", Sasha turned back to Michonne, "I need the bathroom"

She understood the code, "Uh, Mike I'm just gonna-"

"Go ahead, I'll be right here", He nodded.

"Okay… Paula, come on", Michonne grabbed the redhead's arm, and tugged her away from Terry.

Michonne was glad for the break, and the three of them wormed their way through the crowd of bodies, to a small hallway which had two doors. They quickly found the bathroom, and the teens swiftly piled in.

"What the hell are you doing with Mike?!", Sasha hissed as soon as the door closed.

"Talking! We're just talking! Nothing else!", Michonne explained, turning her back to Paula as she used the toilet.

"Well, Rick's here, and I don't know if he saw you two-"

"It doesn't matter if he did. We're not together anymore-"

"Oh, can you stop it!", Sasha snapped, "You cried for like three whole days! Of course it matters!"

Michonne's head reeled back, "Sasha, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't want you to do anything stupid!"

"Like what? Kiss my other ex who fathered a child that they plan to put up for adoption?"

Sasha's eyes widened and Paula gasped on the toilet, "Shit. What?"

Michonne slapped her hand over her mouth, "Crap. I probably shouldn't have-"

"That's even more reason to avoid him! He probably thinks he's a free man! All the while Karen's sat at home doing what? I don't even like her but he's a slime ball for being here, trying to get back in your good book!", Sasha argued.

"You're right! I'm not arguing with that! But can you take into consideration that I don't even like Mike anymore!"

"You two had puppy eyes before you left!"

"Puppy eyes? What the hell is puppy eyes?", Paula quizzed as she flushed the toilet.

"It's when you stare at someone for a little too long", Sasha explained.

"He had puppy eyes, I just didn't know where to look. There's a big difference, but the fact is, I don't like him like that anymore! We're just talking about college and his job and that's it! He brought up Rick and I shut it down!", Michonne pleaded.

Sasha eyed her as she crossed her arms, "Fine. I trust you"

" _Thanks_. I appreciate it", Michonne huffed sarcastically, "We're going to dance, come with?"

"Yeah. Let me just find Daryl and tell him where I am", Sasha waited until Paula finished drying her hands to open the door, and they all seeped back into the living area.

Michonne purposely kept her gaze away from the kitchen area, as she figured that would be the place that Rick and his friends would settle. Paula dragged her to the centre of the room and the two of them lost themselves in the music. Dancing had always been the highlight of her night when she was at a party, and being able to have her awful singing drowned out by the people around her was a bonus. Sasha joined them when they were in the midst of belting out their favourite song, and soon immersed herself in the mood. Paula was a sensual dancer, flicking her hips and waving her hands in the air, though Michonne could tell when her alcohol consumption was taking effect, as her moves became more sloppy.

"Has she drank a lot?!", Sasha yelled in Michonne's ear as they both watched their friend.

"Not that much!", She yelled back.

"Paula!", Jessie seemed to appear from nowhere as she threw her arms around the teen.

Michonne groaned aloud, sending Sasha a knowing look. If there was one person that she desperately didn't want to see, it would be Jessie, as the girl was the bane of her relationship with Rick.

The blonde turned her attentions to Michonne and Sasha, and gave them a small wave, before disappearing in the crowd again.

"Here!", Michonne held out her bottle of water to Paula.

"What is it?!", The redhead asked, though she still took and proceeded to drink it. Her lip curled in disgust, "Oh! It's water!"

Sasha chuckled, "Yeah! You have to drink it!"

"Boo! This is no fun! I need something… better! Come on!", The redhead marched ahead, and Michonne could have strangled her for heading back to the kitchen area.

Glenn was stood by the drinks, making a cocktail that would have rivalled Paula's, while Shane was sat on the counter, having a very loud discussion with Daryl, with Rick sat beside him, looking down at his phone screen. Michonne didn't allow her eyes to linger on him for too long, so she stood on the other side of Paula as she nudged Glenn out the way.

"Hey", She greeted the male.

Glenn's eyes lit up, "Hey! What's up? Did you just get here?"

"No… we've been here for a while", She explained, holding the cup steady for Paula, "We were dancing"

"What are you drinking?"

She shook her head, "Nothing at all. I'm driving"

"Oh yeah? Cool! I call shotgun!"

"No you don't! I call shotgun", Paula snorted as him as she closed the cap on a bottle of Vodka.

"You can ride with Shane", Glenn shrugged as he looked to his friend.

"I like Michonne's car better than Shane's", Paula teased.

Shane raised an eyebrow at her, "Get over here girl!"

"Thank God I'm here, huh?", Sasha muttered as she stood next to Michonne.

"Yes. Thank you", she muttered back, facing away from the males, "I don't think I'll stay long"

Sasha gave her a slow, understanding nod, "I get it. I'd probably feel the same if I were you-"

"Fire in the whole!"

Michonne and Sasha whipped their heads around to see why Shane yelled, just as Paula threw up on the kitchen floor, causing everyone to move out the way in horror.

"Guess you were right", Sasha sighed, "Come on, I'll help you get her to your car"

Michonne carefully stepped over to the intoxicated teen, and took hold of her hand, "Let's get you some fresh air"

"I'll carry her 'Chonne. She's not a light one", Shane announced, jumping off the counter and side stepping the mess, before scooping Paula off the ground.

Michonne followed behind him as they left the apartment, feeling slightly sorry for Jenny, as she would have to clean up the contents of Paula's stomach.

"Let her sit outside for a while. You don't want her hurling in your car", Shane advised as he placed her on a low brick wall at the front of the small complex, "Some fresh air ought to do her good"

"Thanks", Michonne exhaled tiredly as she gave Paula the rest of her water, "Well at least you didn't get any on your jersey"

"I'm getting better", Paula slurred with a grin.

"Go on back in, I got her", Shane suggested.

Michonne shook her head, "Nah, I didn't want to stay out too late anyway"

His gaze fell as he nodded, "Alright."

"Jenny's kicking everyone out", Daryl snickered as he approached them with Sasha, "Someone else threw up on her couch too. Smells like death in there"

"What a damn shame", Shane huffed, turning back to Paula, "Let's get you home then"

Michonne peered down at herself as she fished in her jean pocket for her keys, muttering to herself, "Come on"

"Now let's just hold on a minute…", Shane stopped what he was doing, looking towards the front lawn, "Fight!"

Two males, that Michonne was unfamiliar with, began to throw punches at each other, leading everyone to circle around them in glee. Shane stood on the wall beside Daryl and Rick to watch, and Glenn quickly joined them. Michonne had forgotten how much they enjoyed such violence amongst other boys, and she was surprised neither of them had voluntarily jumped in.

"Boys", Sasha scoffed, "Come on, I'll help you get her in"

"Thanks", Michonne smirked.

They each threw Paula's arms over their shoulders and carried her over to Michonne's car. She didn't want to admit it, but Paula was quite heavy, and they struggled to get her in the back seat. She didn't know what she was going to do when they actually arrived at her home, as it would be an even bigger struggle moving her alone.

"That wasn't too awkward, was it?", Sasha queried as they panted beside the vehicle.

"Not entirely", Michonne lied, attempting to tug her top down.

"Good. I'll tell Shane to follow you so he can help get her in the house. I'll ride with you guys so just wait here"

"Alright"

Sasha walked back to the complex, while Michonne leaned against the car, crossing her arms over her chest as the cool breeze kissed her skin. She could see the stars clearly in the night sky, and she couldn't take her eyes off them, her gaze trailing from one to the other. She still felt unsettled, so much so that it left her chest tight most days. She longed to feel some kind of stability again, something that reminded her of home, but the person who offered her that safety was no longer an option.

She ran her hands over her face when her eyes began to sting with tears, whispering to herself, "Just stop it, Michonne"

"Uh…"

His voice was close, closer than she'd like. She looked to the left of her, and saw him stood only a few feet away, his hands in his black jean pockets. She exhaled a long, unsteady breath as she turned away from him.

"I'm sorry…"

She didn't dare look back at him, choosing instead to focus on the street lights the glowed in the horizon.

"I know you probably don't wanna hear that now, but I am"

She shook her head, causing the tears that rimmed her eyes to fall. She was afraid to open her mouth, in case a sob escaped her.

"I just wasn't… you were right. You were right about everythan' and I'm sorry… I'm working on somethan' here and-", His gaze dropped as he sighed, "I'm not gonna ask you to look at me until I want you to"

Her brows knitted together as she failed to understand what he meant. She only turned slightly when she was sure she heard him turn and leave, and to her relief he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"I thought you weren't coming back until the afternoon?"

Rick squinted, turning his head from the sunlight that beamed into the kitchen of his home, "We decided to come up last night"

His mother looked him up and down, as she moved over to the stove, "You went out?"

"Yep."

"Alright… Well, just a little heads up… Ezekiel's here…"

He dropped his head against the fridge door as he groaned.

"Stop that. You haven't even spoken to him"

He took out a bottle of water and gave his mother the most unimpressed look he could muster that early in the morning.

"He's a nice man, he works in construction and he post his wife a few years ago", She informed as she scooped out the omelette on to the plate.

Rick continued to stare at her.

"Have you got any plans later? We can have dinner together before you go out again. If you go out again, that is"

"I don't know yet. I need to get my car from the mechanic", He sighed, leaning on the counter.

"What happened to it?"

"Broke the window. Rough housing", He lied.

She eyed him suspiciously, "You broke the window? Which one? How?"

"The back window, and as I said _rough housing"._

"Rick, that's your answer to eveythan' for years now", She squinted at him.

He shrugged, "I like to play rough. Sorry"

"Aren't you meant to be getting your second instalment soon? I hope you haven't blown through the first one-"

"Nope. I haven't"

"Good. I know you used to talk about moving out and all-"

"I still plan to", He watched her reaction closely, "I'm gonna start looking for a place soon"

Her shoulders fell, "You still want to do that then?"

"Yep."

She seemed to tussle with the idea, "I would think that since you and Michonne broke up-"

"The plan hasn't changed. I can't live here forever", He made sure to keep his tone light.

She nodded dubiously, "Well… have you had a chance to speak with Michonne?"

He rolled his eyes shut, "I really don't want to have this discussion with you. You're my mom"

"What does that mean?", She tilted her head at him, as she flipped over another egg in the pan, "Is it embarrassing for you? You think I can't give you some sound advice?"

"Yes to both of those questions", He deadpanned.

His mother's eyebrows shot up, "Let me tell you somethan', I maybe your mother first but I'm still a person, you know. I can still relate to others and I've seen all different kinds of relationships in my time"

He blinked at her.

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"No."

She ignored him, "I think that, despite everythan' that happened over at her parents' house, and the fact that she sought refuge here with you… I think you needed her just as much as she needed you"

He exhaled loudly, "I've never denied that-"

"No, you haven't, but you've never acknowledged how draining that could be either. If the two of you have really spent nearly every single day for the past, god knows how many years together, then that creates dependency"

He bit the inside of his cheek as he listened to her.

"And at first I thought it was mainly coming from her, because of the situation with her parents, but I've come to realise it's you. I think you're the one that depends on her, and it makes sense. Your father and I let you have free reign to do whatever you pleased and we weren't as present as we should've been, especially myself, and I think the only thing that's been consistent in all these years is her. That friendship was your primary source of stability"

He bit his cheek so hard that it almost hurt.

"Now, I'm not saying that she might not have the same problem with you, because that's a big possibility. Even more so now, because y'all broke up, she's moved out, and she's starting college, which is scary enough on its own, and the fact that she didn't go back to her mother's house told me that she doesn't see that as a place she can return to, so I imagine she's probably feeling dreadful from it all. I know I would if I was in her position"

The familiar feelings of guilt and shame shot through him.

"You're immature son. And you're spoilt. And it's my fault that you turned out that way, but you're young enough to erase all that. I know underneath those big blue eyes and thick skin is that sweet little boy that I used to see hold her hand when y'all crossed the street, or help her up on the wall before you climbed up yourself…", She gave him a warm smile, "You have a big heart. I know you do, but you gotta grow up now"

Rick felt an unusual stinging sensation on his eyes, and he straightened up when he realised they were tears, "Yeah. I'm working on it"

"I'm very happy to hear that", She glowed, putting the second omelette on a plate, "And you know, there was somethan' else I wanted to ask you about…"

"Oh god", He groaned, rubbing his hands over his face.

She ignored his protests a second time, "Paula's mother… Patsy. I've spent a little time with her and she, well, has Paula ever said anythan' about her to you?"

Rick shook his head, "She hasn't had to. We all know she's a little…"

"A little what?"

"She's just not very _motherly,_ to put it nicely"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Yeah. I thought so"

"Good morning", Ezekiel announced, strolling into the kitchen, and to Rick's dismay, the man was also top less.

"Morning Ezzie", His mother beamed.

Rick gave a small grunt as he moved further away from the two of them, "I'm gonna go-"

"Oh Ezzie! Rick needs to pick up his car from the mechanic today-"

"Shane can help me-"

"You need some help getting it? I don't mind at all, I actually wanted someone to take at my breaks, so we can go over there together?", Ezekiel offered, resting a hand on her back.

Rick took in a long, calming breath, "Uh, fine. Sure"

His mother grinned at him, "There we go! It's settled"

…

"So, you were rough housing and you broke you back window, huh?"

"Yep."

"Alright…"

Rick stared straight ahead, out the windshield of Ezekiel's car as the man drove him through town. He decided the best way to make the journey seem quicker, would be to keep as quiet as possible.

"You know, a few years ago, I had to fire one of my workers, and he wasn't happy about that, so when I was coming out the store one day, he attacked me, grabbed me by my middle and threw me against the back window of my car… and I imagine I weigh more than you, and this man used sheer brute force to throw me, and yet, the glass cracked, but not enough to complete blow it out…"

Rick's eyes slid over to the man.

Ezekiel peaked at him from the corner of his own eyes, "So would you like to explain what really happened?"

"No."

"May I ask why?"

"Why? Why do you care?"

"I'm curious. What could you possibly be getting up to, to do such a thing? I was a young male once, we used to get up to all kinds of things, so I'm just interested"

Rick stared at him, "I know you think you'd to know, but I promise you, you don't, so I think it's better for everyone involved to just chalk it up to rough housing. Me and my friends are a bunch of idiots when we're together and we do stupid shit, and sadly, it ended in my back window being busted out. That's all"

"Was anybody hurt?", Ezekiel probed.

"Not in a life changing way, no"

The older man glanced at him, then slowly nodded, "Right. So you speak as if you've learned your lesson?"

Rick reply was strained, "Yeah… sure"

"Well that's good then. I think there comes a time when we can no longer get away with being smart asses, and sadly, as men, it takes us a little longer to mature than our female counterparts", Ezekiel smirked at the end of his little quip.

Rick continued to stare at him, "Did you just call me a smart ass?"

"Oh, don't act surprised or offended. I imagine you've been called worse, but you are. I know you are and you know you are"

"I know I am, but what do you know about me to know that I am?", Rick challenged.

"I've spoken to you twice before this, and both times you questioned me with an attitude and walked away when you lost interest in my answer. You're a smart ass"

He was stumped, returning his gaze to the front of the vehicle, "Fair enough"

"I've been in your position. With my father though, when my mother passed and he started dating… well, I ignored my stepmother for the first year of their relationship. Never said a thing to her, and ignored her when she said something to me."

Rick's face pinched, "That's just childish"

Ezekiel chuckled heartily, "It was, but I was young and stupid. I still see her now, even though my father passed. We still have a great relationship, even though it took so long for me to get over myself"

"Do you think that's what's going to happen here?", He raised an eyebrow at the notion.

"I don't really look at things that way. Instead, I like to take things how they come; I like your mother. I could sit here and tell you all the things I like about her but I imagine you don't care to hear any of that-"

"I don't."

"Exactly. But either way, I would like to spend more time with her, and get to know her. You and I don't need to force ourselves to 'bond' or anything, but I feel like you're mother would like it if we could at least get along, so I'd like to be able to do that with you. Do you think that's reasonable?"

The temptation to say 'No' was a great one, but Rick fought it, "Yeah. Sure. Reasonable"

"Thank you. I appreciate you cooperation on this"

"Yeah…", Rick hated the fact that he was able to engage in conversation with the man so easily. Truth be told, he wasn't entirely sure why he wanted to dislike him so much, as he appeared to dote on his mother, but he felt as though he should. The last thing he wanted was for his mother to be hurt by another man.

"So I noticed you're a young man who's taken interest in tattoos?"

His eyes darted over to the man, "Something like that"

"I actually was planning on getting one, believe it or not", Ezekiel chortled as he stopped at a red light.

"You wanted to get one? A _tattoo?_ At your age?", he raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

The man feigned offence, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You're probably, what… maybe forty?", Rick squinted as he guessed.

"How nice of you, but I'm actually forty seven"

He bit his tongue, "And you want a tattoo? Now? When you should be, realistically and no offence, preparing to have grandchildren?"

Ezekiel roared with laughter, "God, you really are a smart ass"

Rick shrugged, "Just trying to figure out if you know what you're doing"

"Of course. It's always been something I was tempted to do but I was never brave enough"

"Just go in and get it done. Don't think about it"

"I think a permanent decision like that should always require serious thought. You didn't just walk in there and pick anything, right? You thought about it first?"

Rick shook his head, "I only thought about one of them, and that's because me and my friends got the same thing. The other two I decided about an hour before"

Ezekiel's eyebrows sprung up, "An hour before?"

"Yep. One of an eagle and the other of… my- Michonne's name", Rick bit the inside of his cheek as his thoughts nearly travelled to his inking.

"Ah, you have her name tattooed on you? And who said romance was dead", Ezekiel snickered as he pulled into the mechanics lot, "She seems like a lovely girl by the way"

Rick cleared his drying throat, "Yeah. She is".

…

"I really wanna fuck with that prick Phillip. I can't stand him. I really can't stand him at all. I just wanna run up to him and just get him in a headlock or somethan'-"

"Well you can't", Rick ejected flatly, looking over the grocery stores selection of drinks, "So stop getting yourself worked up over it"

"Did you see him scowling at us when we walked in? I mean, really, what have we ever done to him?", Shane rested both hands at his sides as he thought.

Rick scrunched his face at his best friend, "Shane, we have terrorised him since he started. Remember we got those bikes from those little kids and rode them through the store?"

"And when we stood chased him around the store throwing grapefruits at him", Glenn added, picking up a packet of chips. "And remember we trashed the store? He didn't see us, but I'm sure he knows it was us"

"And you sprayed him with a fire extinguisher", Rick pointed out.

Shane looked at them with a confused expression at first, before starting to chuckle, "Alright, fair enough. I'd hate us too if I were him"

"They stepped up their security here. More cameras", Daryl rasped from between them, already drinking from the bottle of Mountain Dew he picked up, "I wonder why that is?"

"They might not even work. My dad said a lot of stores have cameras to deter people but they're just for show", Glenn informed, looking up at the device that hung over them.

"Thank you for that little piece of information Glenn, and if you ever find out which stores, let us know", Shane joked, beginning to walk down the aisle, but stopping dead in his tracks when he spotted a familiar face, "Oh shit"

Rick heard his friend mutter, and he peered past him, immediately seeing what caught his eye, muttering to himself, "Here we go"

His father stood at the top of the aisle, his eyes darting between each of the teens, before landing on Rick. He wouldn't have liked seeing his father in general, but the fact that he was with Mrs Neidermyer, only angered him more.

"Down, boy", Shane warned, sticking a hand out to stop Rick as he strolled past him, but Rick continued on.

"Well ain't this nice?", Rick grinned as he stopped in front of the shopping cart, crossing his arms over his chest, "The two of you out together… shopping I see?"

"Just keep it going, Rick. There's nothing to see here", His father issued sternly.

"Oh you're right about that. You really ain't nothing, are you?"

"Rick, please-", Mrs Niedermeyer started.

"Don't talk to me", Rick sent his glare her way.

"Hey!", His father hissed, raising his hand to stop him, "You stop right there!-"

"Oh, is that the button to push? She's what gets you all worked up?"

"You need to shut your mouth and keep it moving-"

"Or else what? What are you going to do?", Rick cocked his head at his father, "You should already know by now that I don't respect you anymore, so I'm more than happy to see what you've got in store for me-"

"You really think you're a man now, huh?", His father stepped around the cart, but Mrs Niedermeyer grabbed hold of his hand, "You think carrying on like this makes you any better than me?"

"I think your little girlfriend there should let go of you", Rick shrugged, "There's plenty of space here for me to show you what I really think of you-"

"Aye man", Shane gave Rick a pat on the chest with one hand, while his arm rested across his shoulders, urging him to move, "Let's get out of here"

"Yeah man, come on", Daryl stepped past them, tipping his head in the other direction.

"You should listen to your friends", His father spat, "They obviously got more sense than you-"

"Mr Grimes, with all due respect, you should shut up now", Shane insisted with smile, "I'm trying to get him out of him for his sake, not yours"

"Frank, please, let's just go", Mrs Niedermeyer pleaded, inching the cart forward.

"Yeah, Frank. Go on", Rick stepped aside, barely blinking as he stared his father down. It was if he were looking in a mirror as he watched the older man finally move, reluctant to back down.

"You need to practice what you preach", Shane sighed, "Don't go getting yourself worked up over him"

Rick snarled at his father's back before turning away, "I'll practise that with someone else. Not him"

"Let's go", Glenn exhaled, his hands filled with snacks.

It bothered Rick more than he would like to admit to see his father out with his high school principal. While he knew his mother was moving on with Ezekiel and she seemed happy enough, the fact that his father had gone right back to the woman he cheated on his mother with was a slap in the face.

Shane was right however, and he needed to keep a level head if he wanted to improve his overall behaviour and attitude, but having seen how easy it was for him to revert back to his reckless ways, he realised it would be more difficult than he initially thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"...You'll be expected to take part in practical placements throughout the semesters… you'll be assigned to a department, and you'll be expected to assist registered nurses on the job, learning as you go along, and it's vital that you pay attention because it's all crucial information you'll need to know off the top of your head if you do go on to work in the profession…"

Michonne was staring at the professor at the front of the class, desperately trying to pay attention to what she was saying but she found it difficult. It wasn't as if she was focusing on anything in particular, but a whole host of worries ran through her mind.

She had moved everything from her Rick's home, to Paula's, to her dorm room. She was incredibly lucky to be assigned one of the only two singular rooms on her floor, which did make the experience only a little less daunting. Paula was on the floor below her, and Sasha was two floors above, so she didn't feel completely alone, but she couldn't shake that feeling of loneliness. Besides hanging out with Paula and Sasha, the rest of her time was spent studying as she wasn't interested in parties or other social gatherings. She wanted to get used to the new surroundings, and the new changes in her life.

Seeing Rick was almost her undoing. She had come to the conclusion that if she didn't see him then she'll be fine, and she'll move on without a doubt. But hearing his voice, the same raspy, voice that used to sooth her, had knocked her back to square one. His apology was one that she didn't care for, and it couldn't have come at a worse time.

Eileen would message her occasionally, and so would her mother, both checking to see that she was doing well. She was quicker to reply to Eileen, as she wanted to be sure that Rocky was fine. If she could have snuck the feline into her dorm room, she would have, but she had to leave her with Rick's mother, since her own mother was allergic to cats.

"So have I got the hot gossip for you guys"

Paula threw her back pack down and jumped on Michonne's bed next to Sasha, causing the girl to raise her eyebrow at her, "I feel like I don't want to know?"

"Guess who's caught the eye of a handsome older man?"

"Oh god-"

"My accounting professor gave me the look today", Paula continued with a grin, "I hung back to ask him about our class tomorrow and I swear, we were eye fucking for about thirty seconds"

"Your professor?", Michonne's jaw hung, "That's illegal, right? Isn't that illegal?"

"It should be", Sasha shook her head at her friend, "You're not meant to flirt with the teachers-"

"He's so freaking hot though! He has a beard and he's tall, and lean and he has this ' _I'm gonna fuck you now'_ voice-"

"Oh my god", Michonne turned back to her desk, "Paula, find someone your own age please? Like Shane?"

"I'm done with boys! I have daddy issues so I can get with older men and no one can judge me!", Paula cackled, nudging an unimpressed Sasha.

"I can't even deal with you anymore. Shane obviously cares about you-"

"Shane cares about Shane more. He wants to be able to do what he wants and he'll probably be ready for a serious girlfriend in his late forties… after fucking everything and everyone in sight", Paula rolled her eyes as she toyed with her hair, "Not all of us can find a nice guy that isn't an asshole"

"You don't even need to find a guy", Michonne huffed, writing notes on the edge of her book, "And you definitely shouldn't be trying to mess around with your professor"

"She's right.", Sasha nodded in agreement.

"Boring!", Paula groaned, "In other, more important news, there's going to be a bunch of parties this weekend and we're going"

"I wanted to go back to town this weekend"

"Oh come on! One night?"

"This is our first week, I imagine there are going to be plenty more-"

"But it's because it's our first week that we have to go! This is when we get to meet other people and feel each other out. Metaphorically speaking, that is… unless you want that-"

"No.", Sasha replied dryly.

"Well I know Michonne will-"

"No. I'm staying in to study", Michonne shook her head at her.

Paula's face pinched with confusion, "Study what? We just go here!"

"Doesn't mean I can't get ahead"

Paula threw her face in the pillows beside her as she groaned, "I'm friends with old people!"

Sasha snickered at her, "What about your roommate? She seems crazy… like you"

Paula lifted her head, "...I might ask her… but she's a little strange. She eats a spoonful of honey every night before she goes to bed"

Sasha and Michonne both frowned at the red-headed girl.

"Yeah! That's what I thought! That's not normal, right?!"

Michonne bit back a chuckle, "No… I don't think that is…"

While she wasn't against going to parties, she wanted to get herself saturated first. She knew that Paula would always be able to inform them of upcoming events, and the girl was always willing to go where the alcohol was, so she wasn't worried.

She was so busy keeping her focus on her work, and preparation for upcoming syllabuses, that she hardly spoke to anyone in her class, until one fateful afternoon.

"I like your hair"

Michonne froze, turning to the dark skinned male at her side, "Huh?"

"Y-your hair. It's really… it's nice. I like it", He stuttered, nervously adjusting his books in his hands.

She gave him a small, friendly smile, "Thanks? I mean, thank you"

"Don't mention it", The teen smiled, his brown eyes twinkling under his long lashes, "I'm Gabriel"

"Michonne", She chimed, fixing her bag strap.

"Michonne…", Gabriel repeated, as if he were familiarising himself with her name, "Uh… how are you finding everything? The class I mean. It's a lot to swallow"

She shrugged, "It's fine actually. I'm enjoying it"

His face fell slightly, "Oh… it's just me then"

A chuckle escaped her, "No, it's probably not just you. I just like to study, so I don't have a problem keeping up"

"Yeah? That's… that's a good way of handling it. I should probably try that so I'm not falling behind…"

"Yep", She nodded, feeling only a little awkward.

"...So are you heading over to the library? To study, now?"

"Yeah, I am"

"Well I'm heading that way, we can walk together, if you want?"

She shrugged a second time, "Okay, sure"

They both began to stroll the busy hallway, and Michonne couldn't help but notice the way the teen fidgeted with his books, which made her feel uneasy too.

"So, do you stay on campus?", He finally Asked.

"I do. You?"

"Yeah. I came from the city… I could have stayed home but I wanted to really get the 'college experience'...", He gave a half-hearted shrug, "What about you?"

"I came from Kings County. It's a small town"

"I've heard of it. Never been, though. Is it close?"

"About an hour's drive"

"Oh.. okay. So you drive?"

"I do…"

"Wish I could", Gabriel chortled quietly, "I failed my test… I panicked and crashed"

Michonne's eyebrows rose, "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm a little… I just got really nervous and I thought I saw a squirrel in the road-"

Laughter burst from Michonne's lips, "A squirrel?"

Gabriel nodded as he wore a shy smile, "Stupid, right? I think it was just a bag or something… but I swerved. My instructor told me to hold onto my bus pass"

She snickered at him, "Well...I'm sorry to hear that…"

"It's fine, I'll probably try again one day… hopefully not near a park or anything"

"Yeah, I think you should probably avoid parks all together"

"Definitely", He cleared his throat as he adjusted his books a third time, "So you want to get into nursing?"

"I do. I think I've got a strong enough stomach for it. You?"

"Yeah. My dad's a surgeon, and my mom's an obstetrician so I've kind of been pigeon holed into this"

"Really? That's great, they can probably help you out"

"Oh, no", He shook his head, "They're always really busy. My dad actually lives and works in Miami...and my mom has her own practise"

"Oh…. That's still very impressive"

"Yeah… what about your parents? Same thing?"

"Nah. My dad worked as an accountant, and my mom's a paralegal. I just always wanted to be a nurse because I want to help people. Kids, specifically"

"That's really sweet", Gabriel smiled, although he stared at her a little too long, so he barged into another student, "Oh, sorry"

The other male barely turned back to look at him.

"Uh, thanks…", Michonne slowed as they reached the library doors, "Well I'll see you in class"

"Oh, uh, yeah. In class. I'll save you as seat…I like to sit at the front too"

"You don't have to", She frowned.

"It's no problem at all…", He insisted shifting from foot to foot.

"Okay… well, bye", She gave him a little wave as she backed into the door.

"Bye", Gabriel waved back, almost dropping his books again.

Michonne was sure she got the impression that Gabriel had taken a liking to her, and sure enough, when she turned up to class the following day, he had indeed saved her a seat at the front of the class, and she suspected she was right.

After everything that had happened with Rick, she was whole heartedly against the idea of entertaining another male in her life, but it was quickly becoming apparent to her that Gabriel was the polar opposite of Rick. He was nowhere near as confident, and almost cripplingly shy, always appearing nervous to speak to her, and Michonne could relate. Besides her own core group of friends, and before moving in with Rick, she used to struggle to converse with others, and so she sympathised with Gabriel.

When the weekend finally came, Michonne and Sasha left campus bright and early on Saturday, leaving Paula to run rampant on the campus.

"Are you going to go to your moms?", Sasha asked, sitting back in the passenger seat after playing with the radio.

"Yeah. I need to see her. And Eileen", Michonne answered, peering out the windshield mirror.

"Rick's mom?"

"Yep."

"...That's sweet. What about his dad? Have you heard from him?"

"Nah. The last time I saw him, he was marching out of their house… then Rick was throwing his stuff out on the front lawn"

Sasha's eyes widened, "Really? _That_ bad?"

"Yeah."

"Was Rick close with his dad? I thought his parents gave him free reign-"

"They did", Michonne nodded, "But he was still closer to his dad… he's not a bad man or anything, he's just stupid. And selfish. Rick took it really hard when he found out he was cheating…"

"I can imagine. If my dad did that to my mom, I'd freak out. They're your parents, they're meant to lead by example"

"It's true. Someone should tell my dad that"

Sasha shifted in her seat, "Are you going to speak to him? If he calls or something?"

"No. Never. Never, ever again", Michonne shuddered at the thought, "I'm better off without him"

Her friend gave a slow understanding nod as she looked back out the windshield, "I get it."

Michonne hated the sombre turn of the conversation, so she perked up, "So are you excited to see Daryl?"

A bashful smile spread across Sasha's face, "Of course. I mean, we talk everyday but, I still miss him"

"That's cute. You two are cute"

"Thanks. I'm hoping my parents go out this weekend or something"

Michonne raised her eyebrows at her friend as she glanced at her, "Oh? So you can Daryl can have some alone time?"

"Well, yeah", Sasha snickered, "I said I've missed him"

"Oh, is that code for something _else_?", Michonne teased, chuckling at the other teen, "I'm happy for you. Really, I am"

Sasha pouted sadly at her.

"Don't do all that Sasha. I'm fine. I swear, I am", Michonne affirmed.

"Because of Gabriel?"

"No, not because of Gabriel. Because I have to get over it"

"... _With_ Gabriel?"

Michonne gave her a quick unimpressed look, "I feel like you're snooping"

"Well, he obviously likes you... saving your seats and stuff... so I'm just curious"

"I've known him for three days? Literally, just three days!"

"He could be an rebound… and if he is, then you've jumped from one extreme to another. The sinner and the saint"

Michonne sighed in an exasperated fashion, "What am I going to do with you? Or better yet, what's Daryl going to do with you?"

Sasha chortled as she tapped her on her thighs, "Stop that!"

The girls laughed and joked all the way back to Kings County, and it was only after Michonne dropped Sasha home, did she start to experience an uneasy feeling. It was as if she couldn't call the town home anymore, which she knew was silly, but it was the only way she could describe it.

Her father's car was still in the driveway when she arrived at her old home, and she parked up behind the vehicle.

Her mother opened the door without giving her chance to knock, "I thought I heard you pull up"

"Hey mom", She smiled, raising her hand to give her a wave, but her mother flung her arms around her, embracing her in a warm hug.

"How has it been? Have you settled in alright?", The woman questioned, pulling her inside the home.

"Good and I have"

"I still would like to come and look at the place. Girls and boys are separate, right?"

"Yes, they are", Michonne sighed, strolling to the kitchen ahead of her.

"Oh good. I mean, I know you have your 'Rick' and all, but still", The woman huffed, smoothing her hair back with one hand.

"What's been going on here?"

"Nothing much. Just work, as usual. I've been looking at smaller houses. I found an apartment… two bedroom. It's nice. Really nice"

Michonne nodded, looking around the kitchen, "Yeah… I guess this place is too big for just one person now"

"It is. Much too big"

"So what's happening with... everything else?"

She sighed, taking a seat at the breakfast table, "Your father's attorney has been getting in contact with me… telling me about his case…"

Michonne took a seat in front of her, "Yeah?"

"Yeah...Just telling me that it would look better for him if I stand by him..."

Michonne's lips curled, "Well, you shouldn't, because what he did was pretty messed up, mom"

Her mother began fussing with one of the letters on the table, "I know, I know that… But I've been talking to him and-"

"You're talking to him?", Michonne frowned, crossing her arms over her chest, "Why?"

Her mother slowly inhaled as she looked at her, "Michonne, I don't expect you to completely understand this, but cutting him out of my life isn't something simple. We are married, we made a child together, he's done so much for me-"

"So what? Are you staying with him? Are you defending him in this?"

"I'm not defending what he did but he is a good man, he cares about me and he's good for me. He hid this whole thing because he didn't want to hurt me-"

"What about the girls he was forcing to get married? He was trying to force me to get married!"

"That's different, Michonne!", her mother slapped her hand down on the table, "I don't support that at all and he was wrong for what he did, but- but you don't know how I feel right now. You've gone off for college and I'm alone, and I feel like he can….we can probably work on our marriage now, so when he gets out-"

"You mean, now I'm out the way?", Michonne narrowed her eyes at her mother.

The woman's shoulders fell, "Michonne, you need to take some responsibility here. The things you did put a strain on us-"

"What did I do? When I moved out, you mean?"

"Yes! Refusing to do what we wanted of you put him through so much stress and it affected us! You tainted yourself and you shamed us-"

"What has that got to do with what he did? Are you trying to say that I'm what pushed him to get involved with illegal marriages? Because that was going on long before I left-"

"See! This is what I'm talking about! You don't accept your fault in this. You need to realise that your behaviour can drive another person's actions-"

"You sound exactly like him", The words slipped from Michonne's lips in a whisper.

Her mother sat back, her mouth slightly agape, "No. No, this is my- I'm the one who is saying these things-"

"It doesn't sound like it", Michonne huffed as she stood up, "Well, I'm glad you can work on your marriage now. Sorry to be an inconvenience-"

"Where are you going?", Her mother quizzed, watching her daughter start down the hall.

"To go see my cat!"

Michonne had to stop herself from storming out the home, and instead left quietly. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised, considering the fact that even her mother admitted she always fell for her father's words. It saddened her, though. To be blamed for the deterioration of their marriage wasn't something she ever expected to hear, but she could easily picture her father saying it with great conviction. He could blame others, and not himself, with ease.

She stomped over to Eileen's home and rang the doorbell, crossing her arms over her chest as she slowly paced back and forth on the porch, still brewing. It was on the third lap that she caught sight of a familiar car in the driveway, and her heart sank when she realised Rick was home.

Before she could think of what to do next, the door swung open, and her heart sank even further in her chest.

"Hey Michonne", Jessie smiled, leaning on the door frame with a grin, "Can I help you?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Rick woke up in his bed at his mother's house feeling groggy. He regretted going to a party the night before, and didn't know why he let Shane talk him into it.

He groaned as he left his room, squinting when he made his way to the stairs. He trudged down the steps carefully, his body still tired from sleep. He decided in that moment, that his late nights would have to come to an end, as he was sick of feeling so drained in the mornings.

"So he finally surfaces", His mother mocked from the breakfast table, looking at some sort of brochure, "It's two in the afternoon"

Rick groaned at her, stepping over to the fridge.

"Fun night, I take it?"

"Somethan' like that", He growled in a throaty tone, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Well listen, I would like for us to go out to dinner tonight. The three of us, that is"

Rick sighed heavily as he popped the lid open.

"Oh stop that. You've had more than enough sleep"

The water barely even touched Rick's throat as he drained the bottle. He straightened up and looked at his mother with a slight frown, "Do I have to-"

"Yes. You do. You can go do whatever it is you do, when we're done. You're gone all week, so what's wrong with spending two measly little hours with us on the weekend? You're probably just going to wolf down your food and leave anyway…"

He rolled his eyes at her, shutting the fridge door with his foot.

"Oh, and we need to go out and get you a new desk chair soon. I can't believe the state of the one up there"

"It's that damn cat"

"And it's just that chair that she's ruined. She doesn't touch anythan' else around the house"

He nodded in agreement as he took a seat at the table opposite his mother, "I need to lock her out my room before I head out"

"Well you'll be fine for today. Michonne came and took her this morning. I don't know how she can just walk around with that cat..."

Rick stared at his mother, "She was over here?"

"Yeah. She came to see me", His mother smiled, still flicking through the booklet, "We only caught up for a little while- hey, tell me somethan', do her and that Jessie Anderson not get along?"

He frowned at his mother, "No. Not at all, why?"

His mother's face fell, "Ah, well, that explains it. Jessie's mother Patricia, she's starting up a little beauty business, and she said she'd drop off her catalogue over, but Jessie came instead-"

"When? Today?"

"Yeah, just this morning. So she came over and Michonne came over a second later, and I could sense somethan' was off between them"

Rick groaned for a countless time that morning, rolling his head back, "That's just what I need"

"What is it?"

"Jessie's nothing but trouble. I don't want her over her again"

His mother pursed her lips at him as she thought, slowly nodding her head, "I see"

Rick rolled his head back up again, "Is she staying with her mom?"

"Michonne? Oh no, she said she was staying the night at Paula's"

Rick frowned, "Shane said Paula ain't coming down this weekend?"

His mother's eyebrows sprung up, "Oh?"

"Yeah."

"...Well Patsy probably wouldn't mind her staying there-"

"Tell her she can stay here", Rick issued, standing up from his seat, "I'll stay with Shane"

"The two of you can stay in the same house, you know"

"Nah", Rick shook his head, "I know how she is, she wouldn't even-...Just tell her I left"

His mother sighed as she watched him leave the kitchen, "Alright… I'll try"

Rick could only hope that Jessie didn't say anything to Michonne when they were in his home. He knew that the blonde could be spiteful, and the last thing he needed in his quest to win Michonne back was the girl's interference. He also hoped that Michonne would take his mother's offer to stay at their home, as he didn't want her sleeping over at Paula's on her own. Or in general, for that matter.

After taking a shower and dressing for the day, Rick left the house and made his way to the diner, where Shane and Glenn were already waiting to meet him. He immediately saw that he wasn't the only one suffering from the night before, as both of his friends looked as worn out at he felt. Neither even bothered to speak when he sat down, instead they just gave him a pathetic attempt at a wave.

"What's going on?", Rick queried, sliding into the booth.

"Food", Glenn mumbled.

Rick eyed him, "Yeah. You should definitely eat something… you drank a lot"

"I need ah Advil or somethan'...", Shane groaned, rubbing the back of his head, before his eyes lit up, "You see who I left with last night?"

"Jenny", Rick breathed dryly, "I saw"

"And take a look at this", Shane turned in his seat and pulled up the back of his shirt, exposing the scratches and welts on his back.

"Jesus Christ", Rick muttered, "She still scratches, huh?"

"Hell yeah she does", Shane grinned, sitting back in his seat, "She ain't even coming into day. I gave her the 'Shane special' this morning-"

"The ' _Shane special_ '? What's that?", Glenn frowned.

"Oh god", Rick sighed, "Don't ask him-"

"The 'Shane special', is when you give a girl a quick, but powerful performance", Shane picked up a ketchup and mustard bottle, "Now, I know that you ain't that experienced Glenn, so you still have to learn how to get your thrust game going-"

Glenn's mouth fell open in shock, while Rick huffed, "I told you not to ask"

"Even someone as well seasoned as Rick here, still needs a bit more practise to master the 'Shane's special'", Shane continued, lining the condiments up, "See what you have to do is, you have to set the pace quick and build up from that"

Rick and Glenn both watched in horror as their friend re-enacted his endeavours with the bottles.

"Even when you start to feel that pain in your hips, it don't matter, you keep going, you push through it, and I promise you, by the end of it, your lady friend won't even be able to walk straight. You hit her in the right place and you can gave her legs shaking and everhthan'. So that's the 'Shane Special'"

Glenn tore his eyes away from the condiments, "...That was… so wait, do you have a menu?"

"Oh my god", Rick dragged his hands over his face.

"Of course, I also have the 'Combo deal', which is where you're entertaining a girl from the back and also have two fingers in her-"

"Good afternoon boys!", The waitress smiled as she approached them, retrieving a pen from behind her ear, "What can I get you?"

Rick had never been so relieved to order food before. The last thing he needed to hear about before he ate, was his best friend's sex life in such graphic detail.

The three of them spent the rest of their afternoon in the eatery recovering, and waiting for Daryl's arrival. Rick was sure the fourth member of their group was with his girlfriend, glad to have her back for the weekend.

"I'm thinking about growing a beard…"

Both Shane and Rick raised their eyebrows at Glenn after his announcement, and it was Shane that snickered first, "You don't like the baby face look anymore?"

"I don't have a baby face", Glenn touched his cheeks as he rebutted the remark.

"You do.", Rick cringed, "You… really do."

"Don't sweat it. You got a nice looking girlfriend so obviously _somebody_ likes that shit", Shane shrugged, taking a sip of his lemonade.

Glenn's mouth fell open once again.

"Look who decided to show his face, finally!", Shane pointed out, tipping his head towards the entrance of the diner.

Daryl strolled in, holding the door open for Sasha as she followed, "What's going on?"

"Nothing", Glenn answered for the three of them.

The duo joined them in the booth, and Rick gave his friend a single nod, and a brief smile to Sasha, "Hey"

Sasha scoffed, sending Rick a pointed look before snatching the menu off the table and holding it up in front of her, blocking Rick from her view.

Rick's head jerked back as her frowned, confused by Sasha's frosty reception. He looked to Daryl, who kept his head down, while Shane and Glenn both wore the same confused expression. Rick cleared his throat, "Uh… Sasha? Problem?"

The menu dropped down and the girl gave Rick a glare, "You have some nerve"

Rick's eyes widened, "I do? Why is that, exactly?"

"Jessie", Sasha snapped, cocking her head at him.

He frowned at her, "What about Jessie?"

"Don't act like you don't know-"

"I wish I was acting. What are you talking about?", He squinted at her as he tried to find the source of her anger.

"I get that you're single now, but really? Of all people? Her?!"

"What are you-", Realisation hit him, "Wait, wait, do you think I messed around with Jessie because she was at my house? Is that what Michonne told you?"

Sasha rolled her head, and Rick took that as a signal for 'Duh?'

He balled his fists in frustration under the table, "I didn't even see her. I woke up, my mom told me she was there dropping off somethan'. If my mom didn't tell me anythan' then I wouldn't have even known she was there! Do you really- do you _really_ think that's somewhere I'm trying to go? _Really?_ You have that little faith in me?"

"Told you", Daryl gruffed, side eyeing his girlfriend.

Sasha's stern expression softened, "...So you wasn't-"

"No!", he barked, causing Daryl to give him a warning look. Rick held his hands up as he took as deep, calming breath, "No, Sasha. No. Nothing like that"

"Oh okay", She cringed, "Well, sorry about that then… and I take back everything I said about you to Daryl"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "So what did she say to you?"

"You know we're still here, right?", Glenn issued dryly.

"I don't care", Rick replied, not taking his eyes off Sasha, "Can you tell me please?"

The girl huffed, "Well she said that she said to her that you two were at a party last night and you were still sleeping"

"Who said what?", Shane frowned, "Can you use names please?"

"Michonne said that Jessie said that", Sasha explained.

"Jessie said that we were at a party? Together?", Rick repeated, "And that I was still sleeping? As if she had stayed the night or somethan'?"

Sasha nodded, leading Rick to groan, running his hands over his face. He never knew he could dislike someone as much as he disliked Jessie. The fact that he had slept with her before disgusted him, and he only wished he could turn back time, so he could avoid the girl like the plague.

"So what are you going to do?", Glenn asked eagerly.

Rick bit his lip as he thought, averting his gaze back to Sasha, "Where is she?"

The girl looked at her phone screen, "I think she's at Maggie's house? She said she was heading over there"

Rick pursed his lips as he decided what to do next, and finally he climbed out the booth, "Alright"

"I'm coming", Glenn crawled out behind him.

"Oh great, I don't wanna be third wheel to these two", Shane sighed, glancing at Daryl and Sasha, who both gave him identical snarls back.

"I'll be over at your house later", Rick called to Shane as he pulled open the door.

"Fine!"

Rick wished he was one of those people that didn't have a problem explaining themselves. While he was confident most of the time, even cocky at times, he hadn't been in such a situation before. He knew Michonne didn't want to speak to him, especially if she bumped into Jessie at his home, but he still felt compelled to explain to her what had happened, and hoped to proclaim his innocence.

"So what do you think she'll say?"

Rick exhaled through his nose, "Probably nothing. Or probably a whole lot. I don't know"

"...Well at least you know she still cares if she was upset", Glenn offered from the passenger seat of his car, "Maybe you can stop being stupid and be friends again?"

He was tempted to send his friend a cautionary glance, but he kept his eyes on the road, "I need to get my shit together first"

"...This is like a movie. So you're going to get your shit together and then go to her, and be like 'I got my shit together for you'?"

"Somethan' like that Glenn", Rick sighed turning onto the road that led to Maggie's house.

"I hate to play devil's advocate…", The other teen shrunk in his seat, "But what if she moves on? Gets a new boyfriend? What then?"

He shrugged, "Easy, I beat him up"

Glenn began to chuckle, but when he saw Rick's blank expression, his smile vanished, "Oh god, you're serious aren't you?"

"We're here", Rick announced, ignoring the last question his friend asked. He knew he would have no grounds to attack any new partner of Michonne's, but if history taught anyone anything, it was that he simply didn't care.

Maggie's family home was on a farm on the edge of town, on a picturesque hill. Rick had only been there on one occasion, which was to drop the girl's home after a party, and he actually felt better having Glenn with him.

"So how are we going to do this?", Glenn queried as they climbed the porch steps.

"You are going to go hang out with your girlfriend", Rick ordered as they reached the front door, "You've been more than enough help"

"I feel so involved though-"

"Ring the damn doorbell"

Glenn did, and they both took a step back, straightening their posture. The house sounded lively, as if quite a few people were home, which didn't make Rick feel any better.

The door swung open, and a young blonde opened the door, "Glenn! And… Rick Grimes?"

Rick tried not to look at her strangely for knowing his full name, "Hey…"

"Maggie's sister, Beth", Glenn introduced quickly.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Beth", Rick smiled politely.

"You too. Come on, in", The girl moved aside to allow them in.

Glenn walked ahead first, and Rick followed, starting to wonder if he should have waited until Michonne was elsewhere to speak to her.

"Maggie! Come down! You have visitors!", Beth yelled up the staircase, "She'll come down. You boys hungry?"

"Nah, we just ate. It's okay", Glenn politely declined.

"Oh okay, well come take a seat in here"

Glenn lead the way again, and Rick trailed behind, his eyes roaming the large living area. The wall was covered in family photos, which Rick found sweet, as it wasn't something that was done at his own home.

Footsteps could be heard skipping down the stairs, and soon enough, Maggie appeared with a smile that slowly faded away, "...You have a lot of-"

"No, I don't. I really don't. I'm sure Glenn will fill you in on everythan', but in the meantime, do you mind calling Michonne down here please?", Rick kept his tone light and friendly.

Maggie eyed him suspiciously for a moment, before looking at Glenn. Her boyfriend nodded at her, so she backed up towards the staircase again, "Michonne! Can you come down here please?!"

"Thank you, I appreciate that… And do you mind if I wait out on your front porch?"

She narrowed her green eyes at him, but still tipped her head towards the front door, "Alright. Go on"

"Thanks again".

Rick inched past her and back out the home, hoping to get some privacy, if only for a few moments.

He grew more and more nervous with each passing second. His plan to give her some space was backfiring, and he could have just asked Sasha to pass on the message, but he wanted her to see that he was genuine, and that he still cared about her substantially.

The door clicked open, and Michonne stepped out with a small frown, looking from one end of the porch to the other, but stopping when she saw Rick.

He slowly inhaled, "I'm just asking for a minute here. That's it"

"No", She responded, turning back to the house.

Talking to her would be harder than he thought. Rick knew he had to get her attention, so he called out weakly, "Cha-Cha, please-"

It worked. She spun around with angry eyes, her finger pointed in his direction, "Don't you _dare_ call me that! You are not _allowed_ to call me that!"

"I know-"

"No, you don't!"

"I do!", he insisted, taking the smallest step forward, "Look, all I'm asking for it a minute to clear a few thangs up, and that's it. That's all I'm asking for here"

"What, about Jessie? I don't care, do what you want-"

"If that were true, then I wouldn't be here, because Sasha wouldn't have acted the way she did towards me, because she wouldn't have known about what happened with you and Jessie, because you wouldn't have told her, because you wouldn't have cared", He expressed hurriedly, riding his lungs of all oxygen to counter her point, "So I don't think that's true"

She stared at him with cold eyes filled with hurt, as she crossed her arms, "What do you want?"

"Jessie, was over at my house because she was dropping somethan' off for my mom. I didn't see her. I didn't talk to her. I didn't have a damn clue that she was there. I was asleep. She was at that party we went to yesterday but that's all that was. She was at the same party as us. Nothing else"

Michonne shifted from foot to foot as looked back towards the house, "Are you done?"

"No. I wanna know if you accept what I'm saying here?"

"I got it. Are you done?"

"No", He was, but he wasn't ready to admit that, "Are you alright?"

She scoffed, shaking her head at him, "You have some nerve-"

"I'm getting really of hearing that", Rick sighed, scratching his brow with his thumb.

"Because you do-"

"All I have been doing is trying to give you your space while I get my act together! That's all I've done here!"

"Well it's too late for that!"

"It's not! And I will prove to you that it's not", He voiced with conviction, his steely blue eyes pleading with her. She dropped her gaze, turning her head away from him a second time. He sighed, exasperated, "This is why I'm trying to keep away here, because I don't-... I'm staying at Shane's tonight, I know Paula aint in town and her mother's probably not home so the house is yours. You can stay there. My mom already knows"

She didn't attempt to speak, instead she placed her hand on the handle of the front door.

"You don't have to, but the option's there. The option's always there. That doesn't change, alright?"

She turned the handle to the door, but Rick quickly closed the space between them in one stride, placing his hand in front of her, causing her to stop.

"Alright?", He repeated, waiting for her confirmation.

"I heard you", She replied, obviously annoyed.

He moved his hand out the way, feeling some degree of relief, "Good".

Rick waited for her to disappear back inside the house before making his way back to his car, hoping that she took his words seriously, and that he could repair their bond.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"Paula, I don't want to meet the professor-"

"You have to! He's so fucking hot-"

"He's probably your _dad's_ age!"

" _Daddy issues_! Remember?! Oh look, there he is!"

Paula dragged Michonne by her hand, snaking her way through the wave of students in the hallway. Michonne tried her best to pry her hand free, but the girl's grip was vice like.

"Hey professor! This is my friend I was telling you about, the nurse?"

The tall, slender man smiled charmingly at both teens, exposing a set of pearly white teeth, "Well hello, future nurse"

Michonne waved, feeling oddly nervous, "Hey"

"How are you settling in? You getting the hang of things here?", He had a deep, throaty tone, that managed to sound as if he was about to start singing when he spoke.

"Yeah. It's great"

"Good to hear"

"So professor, what are we-", Paula began, battling her eyelashes as she put herself in his line of sight.

"Ugh, please", The man frowned, "Call me Negan. I hate how formal 'professor' sounds"

Paula squeezed Michonne's hand, "So… Negan…I was wondering what we'll be covering in tomorrow's class…"

"Hey Michonne", Gabriel beamed, appearing beside her, almost bouncing with excitement.

"Oh, hey", She tugged her hand free from her friends to face him, "You done for the day?"

"Yeah, I was just heading to the library"

Michonne glanced behind her at Paula and Negan, who were too busy staring into each other's eyes to notice her, "I'll come with you"

"Okay! Uh, I mean, Uh, great, let's go"

Michonne probably wouldn't admit it aloud, but she found Gabriel adorable. He was always so polite, and seemed genuinely happy to see her, which she took as flattering, but she couldn't be any less attracted to him if she tried.

With everything that had happened over the weekend in Kings County, she was glad to return to college. Between Jessie's lies and Rick turning up at Maggie's home, she felt as if she was being dealt nothing but bad hands, and while Gabriel was a breath of fresh air, that's all he'd ever be.

"So I hear there's a party this weekend?"

Michonne frowned at him, "Isn't there a party every weekend?"

He chuckled nervously, "Well, I guess you're right… Uh, do you want to go?"

She tried not to cringe, "I'm trying to stay away from parties for now. My life's been… all over the place for the last few months, so I'm just trying to find some kind of balance"

"Oh", He nodded hurriedly, "I get it. I do… so your summer was… busy?"

"You could say that", She huffed, pulling open the library door.

"I spent most of my summer volunteering. Helping my local church"

For reasons unbeknownst to Michonne, she could easily see the teen doing such a thing, "Sounds great"

"Yeah it was. Very rewarding, too", He lowered his voice as they walked through the large, quiet hall, "So… have you always been single?"

Her eyes crept over to him, "No. Only recently"

"Oh, really?...How recently?"

"Uh… a few weeks? Maybe? Something in that area"

"Oh. That's very recent"

"Yeah", She dropped her bag on a table near a window, hoping the boy wouldn't pry.

He did, "Where you together long?"

"No. Not long at all…", She almost whispered, "So what about you?"

"I've never dated anyone. The girls in my school liked the bad boys, I guess", He shrugged as he chortled, "Not a nerd that spent his break in the computer room"

She stared at him for a moment, then slowly averted her gaze to her bag, "I guess that's the way it goes sometimes"

"...Michonne, I have a confession to make-"

"Sorry, I got a call", Michonne could have jumped for joy when she saw her phone screen light up in her backpack, "Let me just quickly take this…"

"Oh, sure, go ahead", He shrunk as he began fussing with his own bag.

"Hey Eileen", She whispered, "I'm in the library"

"I'm so sorry to bother you right now honey, but I'm just so overjoyed, I had to tell someone the good news!"

Michonne's eyebrows sprung up, "Oh sure, go ahead"

"I'm engaged! Ezekiel proposed last night! We're getting married!"

Michonne's eyes bulged, "Oh! _Wow!_ That's… I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you so much, sweetie! I know we haven't been together long, but at my age, when you know, you just know and I love him so much and I just can't believe it!"

"Neither can I!", She truly couldn't.

"I need to wait for Rick to call me so I can tell him too, and I'm hoping he will be happy for us. He and Ezekiel got along the last time he was here, so maybe he's getting to grips with it all-"

"I don't think you should tell him yet", Michonne warned.

"What?"

"I don't think you should tell him yet", She repeated, pinching her nose bridge between her thumb and index finger, "He… You know how he is-"

"I know, but this is something that me and Ezzie want, and I need my son to understand that"

Michonne's face pinched, "This is _Rick_ we're talking about"

Eileen was silent for a moment, "...Maybe I'll wait a little while. Let him get to know Ezzie a little better"

"I think that's a good idea"

Michonne was genuinely happy for Eileen and Ezekiel, especially after witnessing how two were so infatuated with each other, but she couldn't help but wonder how the woman could get engaged when she wasn't even divorced yet. Not to mention, the fact that she hadn't even been with Ezekiel for that long, and still barely knew him. It was a recipe for disaster, without even having to add Rick, or his father into the mix.

College life seemed to be the only thing that made sense to Michonne. She didn't have to worry about her mother reconciling with her father, or Jessie causing her trouble, nor did she have to worry about staying in her ex boyfriend's home. She could just get on with her life and return to her dorm at the end of the day.

"Where's Paula?"

Michonne shrugged, jotting down notes in her book. The two girls had retreated to her dorm that evening, after going off campus for their dinner, "Probably putting Negan's job on the line"

"That's a possibility", Sasha chuckled, "She dragged me over to meet him yesterday-"

"She did the same thing to me!"

"He's good looking guy but… he's probably in his thirties? Maybe even forties-"

"You tell her that and she'll just shout ' _Daddy issues_!' and forget about it"

"I give up with that girl", Sasha sighed, her eyes beginning to roll away from Michonne, but quickly darted back to her, "...Daryl's coming over this Friday…"

Michonne looked up from her book, "Oh? That's great"

Her friend nodded, barely blinking as she perched on the edge of the bed, "...I thought it would be nice…"

She narrowed her eyes at the girl, "Sasha…"

"...And so are the others", Sasha crumbled, "I'm sorry, but I was telling him about how great it is up here, and Shane was there, and he was like 'Looks like we gotta' take a trip up there then!' and I was like 'Yeah, okay'-"

"Sasha, It's okay! They can come up here, I won't get mad or anything. Campus isn't off limits to everyone just because Rick and I broke up. I'm sure they've been dying to come to a party up here. Especially Shane", Michonne chortled, crossing her legs in front of her.

"...They all can't fit in my dorm room, though"

Michonne's smile soon fell, "What does that mean?"

"...I take Daryl, Glenn and Maggie in my room and you take Shane and Rick"

She squinted at the girl, "That's a very specific arrangement-"

"Rick's the only one that can control Shane", Sasha spoke in a tone that suggested that the reason was obvious.

"Then why can't they sleep in your room with you and Daryl?", Michonne challenged, tilting her head.

Sasha's eyes darted around the room, "Because he said you can stay at his mom's house… So I think it's only fair that you return the favour"

"Wait, you didn't tell them that they can stay here, did you?", Her eyes grew wide.

"No! I didn't say anything! I wanted to check with you first, so if it does get late and they drink a little too much-"

"You are so transparent-"

"So you'll do it?", Sasha smiled, "Will you?"

Michonne snorted, "Where are they even meant to sleep? I have a single bed!"

"The floor! Just give them a space and they'll sleep right there!", Sasha motioned at the beige carpet beneath her feet.

"You've just got it all thought out, haven't you?"

The girl gave Michonne an evil grin, "Maybe"

"Sasha, Rick and I are-"

" _Shhh_!", Her friend leaned forward and put her finger on her lips, silencing Michonne, "Just _Shhh_! If worse comes to worst, they can stay here and that's it. That's all I needed to hear from you"

It was an offer that sent Michonne outside her comfort zone. While Sasha was right, Rick did insist she stayed at his mother's home, which was something she appreciated when Paula wasn't home, having him in her dorm room was an entirely different situation. There would be nowhere for her to avoid him in such close proximity, and after their last discussion, she realised she was still hurting, and trying to close him off completely when their friendship groups had merged to one, was borderline impossible.

She spent most of Thursday in class, then in the library, before Paula came along, begging her to help her find an outfit for the weekend. Michonne initially refused, but an hour later she found herself sat on the girl's bed, while she sifted through her closet, pulling out more dresses than either of them could count.

"What's the reason behind all of this?"

Paula fell on her knees, randomly holding up items of clothing, "I need to look hot. Smoking hot"

"...I don't think Negan will-'

"Not for Negan. For Shane"

Michonne threw her hands up in the air, unable to keep up with the girls train of thought, "Okay, why? I thought you no longer cared about Shane?"

"I don't… but then again, I guess I do? Anyway, if he sees me in the right thing then he'll be drooling all over me, then I can turn him down because I'm dating a sophisticated, older, wiser-"

"You're not dating Negan though?", She frowned at the redhead, disappointed in herself for even entertaining the twisted plot.

"He doesn't know that", Paula snickered, holding up a tube top, "Ah-"

"No."

She pouted, throwing it over her shoulder, "You are no fun"

"I know"

"So you're seriously not coming out tomorrow night?"

"Nah", Michonne huffed, laying on her side with her head propped up by her hand, "I probably will one night but… not right now"

Paula stopped what she was doing, her green eyes sailing across her room, "Do parties remind you of a time that you and Rick were a thing?"

Michonne was not expecting such a question from her friend, "Uh… maybe?"

Paula nodded, "Thought so. There's a name for things like that. I learnt about it in my class. I'm actually planning to do my case study on you guys. All the contrasting personalities… I'm sure all the boys are borderline sociopaths"

Laughter burst from Michonne's lips, leading Paula to look at her strangely. She swiftly caught herself, moving her locks from her face, "Sorry… Just thought of something…"

Paula smirked, continuing on with her task, "Weirdo"

They did eventually settle on a red and black striped dress for the girl to wear, and Michonne could bet one of her limbs that Shane would fall for Paula's plan hook, line and sinker.

When the dreaded night finally arrived, Michonne spent her evening tidying her room, before settling down to study, but she could barely focus. If Rick and Shane decided they would stay the night, then that meant she would expect to see them both at her door in the early hours of the morning. She didn't know whether to stay up and prepare herself to see them, or if she should go to go to sleep until someone knocked on her door. She decided on the latter, and as the day was coming to an end, she changed into zebra print one piece and climbed into her bed, sitting up with a book to read.

Michonne wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but she was sure that she woke up to the sound of arguing, followed by loud banging noises. She removed her book from her face, squinting away from the light that she had left on, and got out of bed to investigate.

Still partially asleep, it took her a moment to realise that she was staring at Sasha and Daryl.

"Oh! You're up! Great, uh, bring him here, Rick!"

Sasha backed away from the door wearing a tight smile, and a few seconds later Rick stepped into view with Shane's arm over his shoulder, his best friend barely able to walk.

"Did you hear-hear what she-", Shane hiccupped, "She said to me?"

"Yep", Rick responded dryly.

Michonne moved out the way, her red, tired eyes watching Rick manoeuvre Shane into the room, before letting him drop to the floor.

"We need to get Glenn upstairs, so I'll be by in the morning", Sasha informed, taking hold of the handle and closing the door slowly as she sang, "Goodnight!"

Michonne sighed as she looked down at Shane, then up at Rick, who was looking around the room with a slight frown. Her dorm room wasn't large by any means, but with Rick placed in the middle of it, and Shane covering most of the floor, it felt even smaller.

"If you don't want me here then just say so"

She inched past a sleeping, or unconscious, Shane and made her way over to her bed, "It's fine"

"Is it?"

She glanced in his direction without looking directly at him, all while removing one of the pillows from her bed, "Here"

He didn't moved immediately, instead he peered at her from the corners of his eyes, "You're not gonna' answer me, Michonne?"

Her heart began to thump in her chest, "It's late, and I'm tired, so take it"

He tilted his head to catch her gaze, "I don't want it to always be like this. I'm standing here, in your dorm room and I can see you're not happy about that-"

"Can you blame me?", She chucked the pillow towards the end of the bed, then retrieved another.

"No, I don't blame you at all. I just… I don't want it to be like this whenever we're around each other"

She crouched down with a small cushion and placed it under Shane's head, "It was worse when we were together"

"Don't say that"

"It's true. This is nothing", She exhaled as she turned back to her bed.

He raked his fingers through his hair, rolling his head back to look up at the ceiling, "I just wish you'd listen to me"

She looked at him with the most annoyed expression, "Why?"

His head dropped back down, his eyes on her, " _Why_?"

"Yes, why? Why should I listen to you? Why should I give you that?"

"I messed up. I was an ass, I should have handled thangs better, I should have told you how I was feeling, I should have admitted that I was scared of a lot of stuff, I should have been happy for you, I should have supported you, I should have helped you, I can go on, Michonne", He threw his hands in the air as he scoffed, "I can go on and on about everythan' I should have done but you should know first-hand that I'm… I can be an idiot, I've lived most of my life as an idiot, but not anymore. I'm not doing any of that anymore"

She took her time folding her arms over her chest, "I'm glad you've finally decided to grow up"

His jaw clenched, as he inhaled through his nose, "I get it. I deserved that. I've deserved a lot of the thangs you've said, but you're not completely innocent in all this-"

"I didn't say I was", She snapped, "I've never said that I was"

"Then why won't you listen to me?"

"Because I'm still hurt, Rick", She all but hissed, "You might be fine, and you might have this whole new positive outlook on life but I'm afraid I'm not quite there yet"

"You think I'm fine?", He took a step closer to her, and she instinctively took a step back, "Is that what you think?"

"Don't", She instructed firmly.

"Can you just-", He stopped himself, running both hands over his face, "There's so much that I want to say"

Michonne crossed her arms over her chest as second time, keeping her gaze low.

"I still care about you more than anythan' else. Don't think that I don't because that's never changed, even if we have", He insisted gently, while her eyes trailed up to meet his. He wore his most intense look, the one he had often used on her times before, when he was trying to prove his point.

She so desperately wanted to stay mad at him, but there was no denying the fact that she still cared about him too, and before she knew it, words were spewing from her mouth, "I feel like I don't have anything outside of this room. I don't have a home to go back to, I haven't got a family to back to and it sucks. It really sucks"

Rick inched towards her, "That's not true"

'It is", She sniffed when she felt her eyes brimming with tears, "I just don't belong anywhere but here right now and it scares me, because I won't always get to hideout here"

The last place Michonne was expecting to be was encased in Rick's arms, but that's where she found herself. He held her before her mind could even register what was happening, and her own reaction surprised her, as she melted into him, no longer feeling the need to fight. He still felt the same, smelt the same, everything about him reminded her of the only home she truly knew, and the feeling was overwhelming.

"Don't ever think you don't belong somewhere, because you do. For as long as I'm alive, you do"

She closed her eyes, her head resting on his chest, "It doesn't feel that way"

"But is it", His hand gently squeezed her shoulder, "It'll always be that way. I told you, you're more than welcome to stay at my mom's and I meant it. She wants you there, too"

Michonne didn't dispute whether that was true or not, but it did little to extinguish her feelings for the moment, "Yeah"

"...Do you hate me?"

She frowned against him, "No. I don't hate you"

"I just wanna' be able to check in with you. Make sure you're alright", He held her tighter as he sighed, "I don't want you to get upset, or mad whenever you see me"

"I know"

"...Are you gonna' let me do that?", He rasped softly, his chin brushing against her forehead when he bowed his head to see her, "Check in with you?"

She gave him the smallest nod, "Yes"

"Thank you".


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Rick woke up feeling uncomfortable, lying on his back with one arm tucked behind his head. It wasn't a position he was accustomed to sleeping in, and it was evident in the pain that radiated throughout him.

In spite of that however, a small smile still crept onto his face when he felt Michonne's breath tickling his cheek. He imagined she would face the same soreness that he did when she finally woke up, as one of her arms were tucked beneath her and she lay almost on top of him. He hoped she wouldn't mind how they slept, as he was more than happy with the arrangement.

The warm sun rays were already pouring through her window, allowing him to see things more clearly than he had the night before. He had been curious to see what her room looked like, as she had always been the type of person who expressed themselves through their surroundings. Her old room at her mother's house was always one of his favourite places, even though he rarely ever got to spend time there. He remembered her purple and white, polka dot wallpaper, the countless pillows on her bed and the little trinkets she kept on her shelves. Her dorm room was hardly different.

He heard stirring coming from somewhere in the room, and he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Shane sit up, holding his head as he muttered a few curse words to himself, before looking around the room the same way Rick had, "Where the hell am I?"

"Shhh!", Rick hissed at him, cause Shame to whip around at look at him with wide eyes.

His best friend eyed the two teens on the bed suspiciously, "Uh… how?"

"Shhh!"

"Stop 'shushing' me-"

"Shhh!", Michonne shifted on him, raising her leg to his waist as she got more comfortable. Rick stayed deadly still, waiting until he was sure she was still sleeping before he mouthed to Shane, 'Be quiet!'

'What happened here?!', Shane mouthed back.

'I'll tell you later! Now be quiet!'

The other teen narrowed his eyes at him, then shook his head as he looked the other way, "Lord? Why me?"

Rick's thumb lightly brushed the material of the strange pyjamas she wore. He didn't want the moment to end anytime soon, and he wouldn't be above killing Shane to make that happen.

"Oh god, my head…", The hungover teen groaned as he rested his head back on the bed.

Rick resisted the urge to kick him.

"I need an Advil-", Both teens looked to the door when they heard a light raping. Shane frowned as he looked at his watch, "Who the hell is that? It's barely even noon"

Rick rolled his eyes before he breathed, "Might be Sasha or Maggie"

Shane took his time getting up, muttering a few more curse words for good measure. It was just as he rested his hand on the door handle that Rick realised something.

"Wait!", He hissed, "Are we even meant to be here?"

Shane peered at him from over his shoulder, "What?"

"We don't go here Shane, so are we really meant to be here right now?", Rick raised his eyebrows at him, just as the person knocked a second time.

His friend looked away as he thought about it, "Shit… I don't know?"

Rick nearly growled as he began to gently rock Michonne awake, "Hey… Cha- Michonne, wake up… come on, I need you to get up"

She groaned slapping her hand over her face as she shook her head.

Rick found that adorable, but he didn't have time to admire her, "Michonne? Wake up, someone's at your door… Michonne-"

Shane had stepped over to the bed, and in one swiftly movement, he picked her up by the underarm and made her stand, frightening her awake.

"If you ever do somethan', like that again-", Rick warned as he threw his legs off the bed.

"Next time put some bass in your voice, then won't have to!", Shane whispered harshly as he frog marched a barely awake girl to the door, "Michonne someone's at the door"

"What?", She muttered, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Shane stood behind the door and Rick quickly joined him, just at the teen yanked the door open.

"Oh! Shoot, sorry, we're you sleeping?"

Michonne looked at the person through squinted eyes, "Uh, no… just… just… yeah, I was"

"I didn't mean to wake you, but I knew you were staying here this weekend, so I brought you breakfast…"

Shane's eyebrows sprung up as he looked at Rick.

"Uh, thank you so much, but you didn't have to do that, at all… did you make this?-"

"Oh no, I wish. I just put it in a better container so it was still warm...", The stranger chuckled, leading Rick snarl the door.

"That's really nice of you...How did you know where my room was?"

"I saw Paula. I was going to just ask around but she was on her way over here… she didn't really look… sober"

"It's the weekend so… she's not"

The teen chuckled again, "Well...I'm heading over to the library soon so I'll be at our table if you're coming down..."

"Yeah, sure. Just give me a while… let me wake up a little more"

"Sure, take your time... uh, see you"

"Bye, and thanks again", Michonne chirped as she closed the door, then turning to face the two teens boys she hid with a less than impressed expression.

"Well ain't that nice", Shane began, resting his hands on his sides, "Question, how are we getting out of here?"

"I think you can just walk out…", She shrugged, "But I'm not too sure. I'll ask Sasha"

"You don't eat eggs", Rick pointed out, tipping his head towards the container she held as he stepped away from the door.

She glanced down at it, "Yeah… he doesn't know that"

"...I can get rid of that of you want", Shane volunteered.

"Be my guest"

The teen took the container from her before taking a seat at her desk, "Y'all talk amongst yourselves, don't mind me"

Michonne sniggered at him as she turned back to her bed, "So, fun night?"

Rick could only assumed the question was directed at him, as Shane had already began shovelling food into his mouth, "Uh… good"

She nodded as she took a seat, her back against the wall. The situation was only a little awkward, as Rick was still trying to wrap his head around the stranger at the door, and he was sure that was apparent in his face.

"Who's Paula seeing?", Shane quizzed, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Michonne's eyes widened, "Uh… I don't think she's seeing anyone-"

"She said she's seeing someone, didn't she say that, Rick?"

Rick sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, "I can't remember-"

"She said she was seeing someone here? Who?"

The girl hesitated, "You need to ask her that Shane because the last time I checked she was still… single…"

"She said he was older?"

Michonne shrugged innocently, "That's news to me"

Rick didn't believe that at all, but luckily for her, Shane was none the wiser, "I wanna' find out who he is"

"Why don't you just go talk to her?", Rick narrowed his eyes at the back of his friends head.

"Because I wanna' see what I'm up against first"

Rick rolled his eyes, "Got it"

He couldn't entirely blame Shane for wanting to check out his 'competition', so to speak, as Rick was very curious about Gabriel. The fact that he had brought Michonne breakfast so early in the morning, on the weekend, then proceeded to inform her of where he would be, told Rick that this was obviously someone she was familiar with, and maybe even spent a lot of time with. It was very possible that they could just be friends, but sadly, Rick's jealous and possessive streak wouldn't allow him to see matters that way.

"...Hey Eileen"

Rick tore himself from his thoughts when he heard Michonne speak, ignoring Shane as he glanced back at him with raised brows.

"Yeah? Next weekend?... Sure, I can, I'd love to… yeah, that's no problem. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Okay. Yeah. Yeah…"

He could only just hear the faint chatter of his mother's voice from where he sat, but Rick had to wonder what they were talking about. He was more than aware that they had grown closer, but not so aware that they were having conversations over the phone.

Michonne chuckled quietly, "I'm sure it will be fine… Yeah. I… I just got up a while ago. I might head over to the library in a little while…. Yeah. No, that's Paula's job… yeah. Okay, alright, bye"

Rick raised a questioning eyebrow at her as he watched her hang up, "Everythan' alright?"

"Yeah", She nodded, chucking her phone down beside her, "She's just checking in… she wants to go shopping next week…"

His face pinched, "You're going shopping? With my mom?"

"Yeah…"

"...Oh boy", Shane muttered to himself as he stood up, before clapping his hands together as he announced, "So, what's there to do around here without getting caught and thrown off campus?"

Michonne looked at him strangely, "…Study?"

His brow dropped to a straight line, "Other than that?"

"...Well considering you're not meant to be here-"

"Where's Sasha's room at again?"

"...Two floors up"

Shane grinned, "And girls rooms are on the left right?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Yeah…"

"Well, looks like I gotta' go look for her then"

"Her number is-"

"I'll find it!", Shane almost sang as he turned to leave the room, "If I'm not back in a hour then don't look for me"

Rick pinched his nose bridge as he sighed, "I really should stop him but at this point… I don't have the strength"

Her eyebrows sprung up, as she commented quietly, "Surprised to hear you say that"

He peered at her from the corner of his eyes, sensing a slight hint of sarcasm to her tone, "Yeah?"

"Yeah…"

"...Gabriel a 'friend'?"

Her eyes snapped up to meet his, as her face grow annoyed, "Yes. He is"

"I'm just asking", He insisted lightly.

"No, you're not"

"Then what am I doing?"

She tilted her head to the side when she gave him a no-nonsense look.

He soon held his hands up in surrender, "Alright. Fine"

"I agreed to let you-"

"I know, Michonne. I'm dropping it, I don't want to argue with you, okay?"

"Good", She sighed, climbing off her bed.

His gaze didn't leave her, "You talk to my mom often? Phone calls and all that?"

"...Every other day", She shrugged, pulling open one of the draws to her chest.

Rick's mouth fell agape, " _I_ don't even speak to her every other day? What do _you_ even talk about?"

She took out a black item of clothing, "Stuff"

"...Stuff?"

"Do you have a problem with me talking to your mom-"

"No, I don't. Not at all", He admitted firmly, "I'm just trying to understand what the hell the two of you talk about-"

"Plenty of things", She scoffed, "She's really helpful with everything, and she tells me how Rocky's doing, and she-"

"The cat? You talk about the cat?", Rick bit his lip, trying to stop a smile from spreading across his face.

Michonne huffed as she rested her hand on her hip.

"...Do you ask to speak to Rocky? Have you ever done that?", He couldn't hold back his chuckle further.

"Get out!", She pointed to the door.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But you can't expect me not to laugh at that!", He tried to straighten up, "You and my mother talking about the cat… I'm picturing it, and it's… I can imagine my mom holding that damn cat up to the phone… trying to get her to talk-"

"Leave", Michonne repeated, but Rick could see she was struggling to remain serious.

"You know she'd do it if you asked, right? Nearly three months ago she wouldn't have gone anywhere near a cat, but now she's blonde and some kind of hippy…"

"She's not a hippy, she's just very happy in her life right now"

"You plan on asking to speak to Rocky tonight? That's why you're defending her?"

A chuckle erupted from her, and Rick was sure his heart was going to swell out of his chest. She quickly tried to compose herself, "I need to change"

"Go ahead", He shrugged, nonchalantly.

Her smile immediately disappeared, "Rick."

His eyes darted behind her for a brief moment, "What?"

"I need to change"

"Yeah? Go ahead, don't mind me-"

"I'm not changing in front of you", His head reeled back in shock, while she looked at him like he was crazed, "Are you being serious right now?"

"You've changed in front of me more times than I can count-"

"That was different!"

"How?! What, have you grown a tail or somethan'? Is that making you insecure?"

She shook her head as she tried to catch another chuckle before it escaped, "Rick-"

"Alright, fine", He spun around and faced the other way, "See. Just like when we were kids... and you didn't want me to see your cha-cha's"

Rick heard movement behind him, and he assumed she had started changing her clothes, as the last thing he was expecting was to feel a cushion smack him on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Just face that way! ...God, I can't believe you're seriously not leaving"

He sighed as he sat back, resting his hands behind him, "I don't want to. This is the first time in a long time that were being nice to each other…and you're not glaring at me-"

"I have my reasons to glare"

"I'm not denying that, I'm just saying that I like this… Don't you?", He turned his head by a small fraction, waiting for a reply, and when he didn't get one, he looked back, much to Michonne's displeasure, "Sorry! You didn't answer me!"

"I was thinking!", She shrieked.

"You could've said that", He exhaled tiredly, facing the wall again, "...And that's a strange way to take off your pyjamas..."

He heard her laughing quietly, which lead him to smile to himself. It left him almost giddy with pride.

It would be presumptuous to think that things between them would snap back to normal over night, but being able to speak to her and make her laugh, as opposed to upset, made him glow. As far as he was concerned it was a small step in the right direction.

"Where are my boots…", He heard her whisper to herself just as there was a knock at the door.

"Can I look somewhere else now? I'm getting tired of staring at this wall…", He peaked at her from over his shoulder.

"Yes", replied, slapping her hand down on the door handle.

"Morning!", Maggie grinned in the doorway, "Just wanted to see if y'all were up…Where's Shane?"

"Probably testing how well security works here", Rick smirked, rubbing the back of his neck as he stressed.

"Ah…", The girls green eyes darted between the two of them, "Can we go get breakfast?"

"Where's Glenn? Daryl? Sasha?", Michonne probed.

"Glenn's refusing to get up, and Daryl's copying him. Sasha said she'd meet me down here. We go get food and bring it back?"

"Sure. I need to stop by the library first", It was a good thing Michonne turned away from Rick, otherwise he wouldn't have seen the face he pulled, "Have you heard from Paula?"

"No! Not since last night! She said she was meeting a guy, Sasha said he was a professor here?", Maggie relayed with a shocked expression as she stepped into the room.

Rick's eyes bulged, "That's the older guys she's seeing? A professor? Here?!"

"Shhh!", Michonne waved her hand for him to quiet down, "I didn't know she went to meet him! They were just… I don't know it was weird-"

"Can't they get in trouble?", Maggie raised her eyebrows at her as she stressed her point.

"He's probably in his fifties…", Rick cringed at the thought.

Michonne began looking for her shoes again, "We'll check on her. I know she's back on campus…"

"Have you seen him? Do you know who he is?", Maggie quizzed, taking a seat at her desk.

"Unfortunately…"

"Sasha said he was hot, but in a 'TV show villain' kind of way? What does that mean?"

Michonne chortled, "That's the perfect way to describe him"

"And I am officially uncomfortable", Rick stood up with a groan, "I'm gonna' go… I'm just gonna' get out"

Maggie sniggered at him, "Go wake Glenn, do you remember where Sasha's dorm is?"

"Yep", He lied, strolling out the room.

The hallway was alive with students, moving in and out of each other's rooms, buzzing with conversation. Rick had always hated busy walkways and usually barged his way through, but as he was no longer in high school, he had to snake his way around students like everyone else.

"Oh hey, you going up?", Sasha stopped in front of him as he reached the grand staircase.

"Uh, yeah… Wait, No", He flashed her his devilish grin, "In fact, I need your help with somethan'...",

She squinted at him, eyeing him curiously, "What is it?"

"Who's Gabriel?"

Her visibly relaxed, "Oh, just some guy… he's nice and all-"

"He likes Michonne?"

Sasha's mouth snapped shut.

"He does, doesn't he?"

The girl shifted her stance, "He's pretty innocent Rick, you don't have anything to worry about-"

"Can you take me to the library?"

Her confusion was evident, "What for?"

Rick glanced over his shoulder, just in case he wasn't safe to speak freely, "He wants her to meet him there"

"Oh, well yeah they study there a lot—"

"So you can take me?", He grinned again, "I just wanna' see him. That's it"

"You're lying, aren't you?"

"At this very moment? No. I really just wanna' see him", He repeated sweetly, hoping he was giving her a persuasive smile.

Sasha stared at him with a blank expression.

"We'll just go, take a peak, and then come right back. That's it"

"He might not even be there anymore-"

"He woke up at god knows what time to bring her breakfast", Rick cocked his head at her, "He said he didn't even know where her dorm was and that he was just going to ask! _Trust me_ , I can bet you my damn leg that he's still there, waiting for her at 'their' table"

Sasha narrowed her eyes at him as she crossed her arms, "You've put a lot of thought into this-"

He grabbed her by her shoulders and spun her around, "I have, now let's go"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

"You know, if you're seriously trying to get back with her, this is probably the worst thing you can do-"

"Thank you for your input, Sasha", Rick whispered back to the teen as the stood by the book shelf, each holding an open book in their hands, "But I'm just trying to see this guy-"

"He's harmless", Sasha insisted, tipping her head in Gabriel's direction, who was sat at a table not far away, books sprawled around him as he studied.

Rick almost snorted, "He may look harmless but from my experience, it's usually the quiet ones you have to look out for"

Sasha narrowed her eyes at the back of his head, "You've seen him, so can we go now?"

Rick was about to nod in agreement, but a part of him wasn't ready yet, and it was that part that drove him to put the book back on the shelf, "Just hold on, alright?"

"What are you doing? Rick!", Sasha hissed, trying to grab hold of his arm before he walked away, "Don't you dare-"

Rick ignored her as he strolled over to Gabriel, adjusting his cap on his head so it no longer hid him. He pulled out the chair beside him and took a seat, "Gabriel, right?"

The male jumped, looking at Rick with wide eyes, "Uh, yes? Can I help you?"

"Somethan' like that...", Rick kept his tone friendly, "Now, this is just between you and I, but I couldn't help but notice that you've taken a little liking to another student here…"

Gabriel furrowed his dark brows, "Excuse me?"

"It's fine, your secret is safe with me. It's just my observation", Rick shrugged as he sat back in the chair, "Am I right?"

Gabriel grew bashful, "...I'm sorry but I don't know-"

"You can't deny it with that kind of smile on your face", Rick teased, his devilish grin making an appearance, "I knew it, I just knew it. Michonne, right?"

His eyes almost bulged, "You know her?"

"I do, actually, very well-"

"I'm sorry but... who are you?"

"Rick."

"Rick?", Gabriel's eyes darted away from him for a moment, "I've never heard Michonne mention you before?"

He was a breath away from snarling at Gabriel, "Yeah, well she's not one to brag, but like I said, I know her very well, and I'll always look out for her, which is why I want to encourage you to start sniffing around elsewhere"

The other teens head jerked back, "Excuse-"

"She has a lot to deal with right now Gabriel, and I struggle to see how you might be able to help her", Rick cocked his head to the side as he narrowed his eyes at the other teen, "Do you understand where I'm come from?"

Gabriel shook his head, "Well, to be honest, no"

Rick slowly inhaled, "What part didn't you understand?"

"If Michonne doesn't wish to be friends with me anymore then she could have easily-"

"We aren't talking about being 'just friends' though, are we? Because I have a few friends, and strangely enough, I've never delivered breakfast to any of them. Not once", Gabriel's chest sank, leading Rick to add, "Yeah, told you, I've been watching closely"

"You… how? Did she tell you?"

"You know what, I'm just going to be completely honest with you from this point on because I feel like I've blindside you, so just hear me out", Rick sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "You see, Michonne's had boyfriends before, and I've managed to make their lives a living hell with very little effort. It comes naturally to me because I'm a pain in the ass, just ask Sasha"

The girl quickly turned around, pretending to read the book she held when Rick pointed at her.

"You seem like a nice guy, much nicer than the other guys, myself included, but that won't stop me from treating you any different", Rick huffed, "So how about you just appreciate the friendship you have with her, and maybe find someone else, who doesn't have an ex like myself"

Gabriel had stared at Rick with a blank expression while he spoke, and it took him a moment to finally respond, "Does Michonne know about this?"

Rick exhaled tiredly, "How about we keep this between us? Include it in our little… deal?"

"Michonne seems like a girl with great integrity, and I may not know her as well as you but I know well enough that she likes to handle things herself", Gabriel spoke with a diplomatic tone, "And while I appreciate your 'friendly warning', I will let Michonne be the one to terminate our friendship, not you Rick"

He narrowed his eyes at Gabriel, "You sure you wanna' do that?"

"Very sure."

Rick slowly nodded as he looked away for a moment, "Well, don't say I didn't warn you"

"I won't", Gabriel huffed, straightening his shirt, "And I would like to warn you that I am a black belt in taekwondo, and I have learnt a great deal of defensive skills, so I will not be threatened"

Rick's eyebrows sprung up, "Well I had no intention to fight you but we can go right now it you want?"

Gabriel's eyes widened, "Uh, what-"

"Here? Outside? Where do you wanna' go?", Rick shrugged, looking around the library, "There's nothing but space and opportunity right here"

"I...I do not-"

"Sorry, but can we go now?", Sasha whispered harshly as she appeared next to Rick.

"Not yet, he wants to fight", He informed her casually, "Said he was a black belt in taekwondo"

Sasha's eyes widened as she looked at Gabriel, "What?"

"I do not wish to fight him, but I will not be threatened", Gabriel clarified, sitting up straighter.

Rick continued to look at the other male strangely, "Now I _really_ want to fight you-"

"Hey!", Sasha hissed, leaning forward so she was eyelevel with Rick, "Let's just go, okay? We were meant to go out to eat, remember? Something like this will screw that up in more ways than one"

He understood the message hidden in her words, "Alright, fine"

"Thank you"

Rick stood up, looking Gabriel from head to toe, "We'll pick this up another time"

"Fine by me", Gabriel huffed, his chest expanding as he watched them walk away.

Rick rolled his eyes as he muttered to Sasha, "He's on my list"

"Your list?", She repeated with a frown.

"My list of people who I need go at it with"

"...Who else is on the list?"

"My dad. And the guy from the convenience store back in town"

Sasha side eyed him, "I would have actually expected that list to be longer"

"It's increasing", Rick rasped, pulling the door open for her, "Come on"

…

"...And can I get everything, with everything please? To go?"

Rick, Michonne and Maggie all looked at Sasha with confused expressions as she completed her order, then to the waitress who nodded, "The truck stop special. Got it"

Sasha sat back with a sigh, "Daryl told me she'd know what it was"

"How is he?", Michonne enquired, leaning on her forearms against the table.

"Hung over."

"Oh."

Rick was almost falling asleep as he rested his head on the back of the booth, his hat covering most of his face, "Can you wake me when the food gets here please?"

"Yeah", Michonne muttered, retrieving her ringing phone from backpack, "...Shoot, I was meant to meet Gabriel to tell him I wasn't coming"

Rick's eyes snapped open, and he discreetly lifted his hat to look at Sasha, who looked at him with wide eyes as she cleared her throat, "He'll understand… So anyway, where's Paula? Have you heard from her?"

"No. She's probably sleeping if she was out all night", Michonne smirked, dropping her phone back in her bag, much to Rick and Sasha's relief, "I hope she didn't do anything stupid"

"Like sleep with him?", Maggie let out a little gasp, "Can't she get in trouble for that? Can't he get in trouble for that?"

"I'm sure they both can, but mainly him?"

"That's crazy"

"...Where did Shane go?", Sasha pondered out loud.

"Probably harassing some poor unsuspecting girl", Rick sniggered beneath his cap, "Or getting thrown off campus"

"So what's his deal with Paula?", Maggie leaned across Michonne and lifted his hat, "Why is he messing her around?"

Rick scoffed, "They're both messing each other around. It's weird and I really don't like to get involved...Or think about it too much"

"But he likes her right? He looked upset when she gave him that earful?"

"Well he drank a lot, so I guess", Rick shrugged, pulling his hat back down, "Now can I be excluded from this ' _girl talk_ ' please?"

"Girl talk?!", Sasha repeated with a frown, "You want girl talk?"

"No. No I don't, Sasha"

"Oh my god, I got my period the other day and my cramps were so bad", Sasha groaned dramatically, "I need to have ' _girl talk_ ' to make me feel better"

"Oh my god I had the biggest zit on my chin!", Maggie joined her, "And then I dreamt that I was going to marry Justin Timberlake!"

"Oh my god! Me too!"

"We should totally write about this in a pink journals with our pink fluffy pens-"

"At one of our daily sleepovers where we prank call boys and watch the Notebook on repeat!"

The three girls cackled evilly, even Michonne to Rick's surprise, leading him to raise an eyebrow at her, "You think that's funny?"

"You walked into that one all by yourself", She sniggered, picking up the drinks menu from the stand in the centre of the table, "Now let me see what milkshakes they have…"

"So next weekend, I was thinking that we go to that fair in town? For fun?", Maggie suggested, "Patricia wants me to help set up stall with her"

"Sure. I don't mind", Sasha nodded, looking at the back of the menu Michonne held up.

"I'm meant to be going shopping with Eileen, but I can meet you after?", She offered.

"Oh yeah, for the wedding? So soon?", Maggie frowned, tilting her head at Michonne.

Rick wouldn't have thought nothing of the girls discussion, if it hadn't been followed by a deafening silence after, causing him to lift his cap, "What?"

Michonne didn't look at him, her eyes glued to the laminated sheet in her hand, "...They have Oreo milkshakes here-"

"What?", He sat up straight, "A wedding? Whose wedding?"

Sasha and Maggie became astrologers, looking towards the window while Michonne crumbled, almost whispering, "Your moms"

He spun his cap around, "My mother's getting married?"

"Yeah…", She cringed, finally looking at him, "You should probably talk to her"

"She told you she was getting married? Those are the _actual_ words she used?"

"I think she was waiting until she saw you to tell you-"

"She hasn't even divorced from my dad yet, but she's already planning to get married? To the man she's dated for all of two months? And she's told you? _Not_ me? Not her son?", She chuckled with disbelief, "Ain't it funny how she'll break her neck to find out what's going on with me now, but I'm always clueless about whatever she's doing? She'll just spring shit up out the blue, and I'm just meant to accept it, no questions asked"

Michonne insisted softly, "Call her"

Rick sat back as he stared straight ahead, a frown beginning to form. He was annoyed to say the least, and left even more stumped by his mother's recent behaviour.

"...I'm the one that told her to wait a little while before telling you", Michonne explained quietly, "She wanted to tell you the same time she told me but I thought she should wait until you amend Ezekiel got better acquainted…I didn't think it would be a good idea if she just sprung it up on you"

"But finding out like this is better, right?", He quipped sarcastically as he continued to stare straight ahead.

"...I'm sorry, Rick", Maggie offered sheepishly, leaning forward so she can see him past Michonne.

"...And I'm sorry for just being here", Sasha cringed.

Rick ran his hands over his face as he groaned, "Don't apologise. None of you have done anythan' wrong"

"...Can you call her please?", Michonne requested once again.

"Nah", He shook his head as he sat back in the booth, "Let her get married, I don't care, she can do what she wants"

"Don't do that"

He pulled his hat back over his face, "Wake me when the food gets here, please?"

"Rick."

"Please?"

Michonne watched him closely for a moment, before finally huffing, "Alright, Fine"

"Thank you"

…

"Where the hell were you?"

Rick eyed Shane's dishevelled appearance, "I think I should be the one asking that question?"

"Man", Shane rubbed his head furiously, "I got chased by security- you know that have security here?"

"I'd imagine they do", Rick nodded, leaning against his car as he lit a cigarette.

"Well I didn't know! I thought it was just one of those mature students", Shane scoffed, looking around the parking lot, "And he was big, I thought he couldn't run that fast but he was almost as fast as me"

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover", Rick pointed out.

"Yeah, no shit", His friend snorted, "We heading back to town now? Where is everyone?"

"I think Maggie and Sasha are helping Glenn down, and Daryl's checking out Michonne's Car", Rick tilted his head in the duos direction.

Shane followed his motion, "Got it…What about Paula? You hear about her?"

Rick bit his lip, taking in a big breath before he went on to say, "Apparently she's seeing some older guy. Don't know who though"

Shane's eyebrows sprung up, "How old?"

Rick shrugged, "I doubt he's in his twenties… possibly older"

Shane looked dumbfounded, "Thirties? Forties? What the hell is she… I mean I know she has daddy issues but-"

"Yeah, what is that? I've heard her say it before but I don't get it?"

"I think her daddy was a senator or somethan'. Paid her mom to keep quiet about her"

Rick's head inched back, "Oh… got it"

"Ain't that illegal? If he's that much older then that's illegal right? Have we learned about that yet?"

"We haven't learnt about it but I'm certain it's not illegal…", Rick shook his head, turning away from his friend as he muttered, "That's not the illegal part anyway…"

"Huh?"

" _What_?", Rick squinted back at his friend, "Nothing? I said nothing?"

"They ain't back yet?", Daryl rasped as he approached his two friends with Michonne in tow.

"Nah. Not yet", Rick watched how Michonne stood off to the side, her arms crossed as she peered around.

Daryl rolled his eyes as he opened Shane's passenger door and took a seat, "Great"

Shane mimicked his friend, taking a seat in his vehicle with the door open as they took a seat, giving Rick a small amount of privacy to talk to Michonne, but it was her that spoke first.

"...I know you don't want to hear it but you should talk to your mom", She repeated once again.

Rick handed Shane the remainder of his cigarette before he began to walk around his own car, slowing when he was near her, "This was… fun? I guess"

She sighed, realising that he would continue to ignore the topic of his mother, "Yeah. Fun"

He shoved his hands in his pockets, "...You can call me, you know?"

She dropped her gaze to her tennis shoes, "I know"

"Will you?"

"If I feel like I need to", She rolled her eyes up to meet his, "Then I will"

He tilted his head at her, "What does _that_ mean?"

"It means that If I feel like I need to call you then I will call you"

"...What would need to happen for that to-"

"God", She exhaled heavily, "I'll call you Rick, okay? I don't know when, just- when I have the chance...But let's not force anything"

"I don't feel like anythan' is being forced", He shrugged, "I'm just trying to understand what you mean"

"You know what I mean, you just want me to be specific"

His eyes darted behind her for a brief moment, "Is that a bad thang?"

"No, Rick. It's not a bad thing", She shook her head, her locks swinging side to side, "But like I said, I'll call you when I need to"

He decided to give up on trying to figure out what that meant, so instead he focused on something else, "I really like your hair like that"

She reached up and touched one of her locks, "I've had it for a while now…"

"Well it really suits you"

She flashed him a small, brief smile, "Thanks"

Rick glanced behind him when he heard voices approaching, "Alright. Gotta' get this show on the road"

She stepped aside to let him pass, "Yeah."

It would have been wiser for him to walk by her, but Rick was never one to miss an opportunity to go the extra mile, and so he sat one hand on her arm while he tilted his head, kissing her on her temple.

He was sure he heard her groan, "Rick."

"Don't ruin this moment for me please?", He urged, heading to the driver seat, "Just call me when you need to or whatever that means? Like if you fall down a well or somethan'?"

Michonne fought back a smile, spinning on her heel as she strolled away from the car, "Yeah. When I fall down a well"

He watched her walk away for a short moment, unable to focus on anything other than the delightful turn they had made in their relationship, when he realised he was being watched by Sasha. His brows furrowed in confusion, "How long you been standing there?"

"Long enough…", She smirked, throwing her bag in his back seat, "I'm coming back to town with you, so we can have some ' _girl talk_ " on the way"

He opened his car door while giving her an unimpressed look, "Won't let that go, will you?"

"Nope!".


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

"He said _what_?"

Michonne watched Gabriel shifted from foot to foot, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder, "He said he'd make my life hell if I tried to… pursue something other than platonic with you"

Her eyes rolled back in her head as she folded her arms across her chest, "Of course he did. Of course he did-"

"I'm sorry to tell you that… it's just… I didn't know what else to do… I told him I wouldn't let him threaten me and… and then he wanted to fight me"

Michonne couldn't roll her eyes back any further if she tried, so instead she began to step around Gabriel, "I'm really sorry about that. He's a pain in the ass"

"He said that to- uh, I thought we were meant to…", Gabriel used his thumb to point at the library doors a few yards behind them.

She shook her head, "Sorry but I… I'm not really in the mood anymore and I've got some things to handle… same time tomorrow? Maybe?"

He tried to hide his disappointment, but he did a terrible job at it, "Yeah, okay… I got it. Tomorrow then… but if you're feeling up to it later then I'll probably still be here?"

She slowly nodded as if she was giving it some consideration, "Alright"

The truth was though, she wasn't. After a long day of classes she was already tired, and hearing that Rick had threatened Gabriel was the last straw.

She was desperately trying to adopt a new outlook on life. After spending part of the previous weekend with Rick and her friends, she came away feeling a little less lonely than she had previously done. She didn't think she would be able to stand his company anytime soon but he proved her wrong. He almost made her laugh like he used to, and she actually didn't mind when he kissed her goodbye, despite her protests. She had even played with the idea possibly calling him one night for a friendly talk, but when she returned to her dorm, she no longer wished for their first phone conversation since their break up to be friendly.

"Hi Daryl", She greeted with a false cheery tone as she threw herself down on her bed.

"...What's going on?", The other teen rasped over the sound of clanking in the background.

"Nothing, uh, I was just wondering if you knew how to get a hold of Rick? I know they aren't allowed to use their phones at the academy-"

"Nah. They have a pay phone out there. You have to wait for them to call you"

Her eyes rolled shut out of frustration, "Right. Got it...Well, if he calls you then-"

"Tell him you were looking for him."

"Thanks. Alright well-"

"Aye! Hold on, let me ask you somethan'..."

Michonne's eyes widened by a tiny fraction, "Uh, sure? Go ahead?"

Daryl lowered his voice, "Sasha's birthday. Can I get some help with that?"

"Sure. Do you want to go pick out a present or something?"

"Nah… I already got somethan' planned… Just need some help getting it done…"

She narrowed her eyes at the ceiling above her as she rolled on her back, "Go on…"

"...She said she was born at one in the morning, so I wanna' write a message for her, somewhere big so she can see it when she looks out her dorm window-"

"Aw, that's really sweet Daryl-"

"So I thought I'd write it on the lawn. In fire"

Michonne narrowed her eyes as if she could see him, "You want to write a message for her on the lawn? With fire?"

"...Yeah."

"What is it with you guys and fire?", She hissed down the line, "No, Daryl don't do that- there are so many other things you can do that don't involve a match, okay?... like you can get her… jewellery, a book, or uh… uh… a fish! A pet fish! She's always wanted one, and I think she'd love to hide one in her dorm room so... how about that instead?"

Daryl was silent for a short moment, "A fish?"

"Yeah! Not like a goldfish or anything, She already had one of those… something different, unusual… she'll love it"

"...Alright, I'll think about it- wait hold on, I got a call coming though", Michonne heard the other teen begin to fuss with his cell phone, before coming back to her, "Its them, probably Shane, I'll pass on the message to him"

"Thanks! Bye"

"Later."

She huffed as she dropped her phone on the bed beside her, still staring up to the ceiling. A small part of her wondered if she should return to the library since she felt that she really did need to study, but Rick had inadvertently made things even more awkward between her and Gabriel, which was a shame as she was sure that he was beginning to accept that she wasn't interested in him romantically. Well, she hoped that he was beginning to accept it anyway.

Tasked with having to wait to receive a phone call from Rick, she decided to spend the remainder of her afternoon studying in the comfort of her dorm, sadly the other students had other ideas. The halls were hardly ever quiet throughout the day, but for some reason or the other her neighbours loud discussions distracted her even more so that evening, forcing her to put her headphones on while she worked.

It was only when she was forced to turn on her lamp because the sun was setting that she decided to take a break from her books, just as there was a light rapping at her door. She expected Sasha or Paula to pay her a visit at one point in the evening like they often did, so she stretched in her seat as she called out, "Come in!"

"...You should probably check who it is before inviting someone in", Rick announced, stepping into her room with a little frown as he turned the brim of his hat to the back of his head, "Could have been anybody"

Michonne wore an even deeper frown as she jumped out of her seat, "What are you doing here?!"

He closed the door with his foot as he shrugged, "Shane said that Daryl said that you said I should give you a call-"

She scoffed, "Then why didn't you just call me back?"

"Because you didn't answer when I did"

She opened her mouth to argue, but quickly remembered that her phone was still on her bed, "I was studying, and I put my music on because It was noisy out there"

"Yeah- you know there's a party going on a couple of doors down?", He tipped his head to the side to signal the direction he was speaking of.

"There's always a party going on somewhere", She rolled her eyes, about to cross her arms when she balled her fist in frustration, "Wait- that doesn't explain what you're doing here?"

"You didn't answer", He replied in a tone that suggested it was the obvious answer, "You could have been in trouble or somethan' so…"

"So you drove all the way here? Don't you have to be up early tomorrow? Are you even allowed to leave-"

"We kind of snuck out", He cringed, shifting his weight from one boot to the other.

"We? Who is ' _we_ '?"

"Shane and I… he went off to find Paula"

Michonne stared at him with nothing short of disbelief, "I wanted you to give me a call because I spoke with Gabriel today"

He slowly inhaled as he shoved his hands in his denim cut offs, "I had a feeling that was the reason-"

"You had no right to go up to him, Rick", She raised her pointer finger at him, "And you had no right to threaten him!"

"I didn't threaten him", Rick's face pinched with annoyance, "I had no intention of touching him- you know me better than anyone else Cha…"

He stretched the last word that left his lips when he saw the look warning of her flash across face.

"...Michonne", He corrected, hands raised in surrender, "I was just having a little talk with him and then he said somethan' about being a black belt in taekwondo-"

"You shouldn't have gone to look for him in the first place! How did you even find him?"

Rick cringed a second time, "I got some help from Sasha… unwillingly"

Michonne balled her fists once again as she felt the urge to scold him coarse through her veins, but she instead she snapped her mouth shut and took in a deep calming breath before speaking in a light tone, "You have no right to warn anyone about anything to do with me, Rick"

He dropped his gaze to her feet as he nodded, "Alright. Got it"

"Good", She almost snapped but refrained from doing so. As annoyed as she was with Rick, she couldn't allow herself to be completely angry with him since he had travelled all the way to her campus just because she didn't answer the phone. She relented, dragging her hand over her face as she sighed, "Just sit down or something… I'm nearly done"

He flashed his infamous grin as he did as he was told, "I can do that"

Michonne plopped back into her seat and picked up her pen while Rick perched on the edge of her bed and began looking around like he had done previously. She tried to pick up where she left off but she was even more distracted than previously, and barely a minute passed before she put her pen down again, "I guess I'm done then"

"Oh?", Ricks eyebrows sprung up, "I hope that's not because I'm here?"

She spun around in her seat and faced him, draping one leg over the other as she answered sarcastically, "No. Of course not"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You could always ignore me while you studied?"

"Yeah well, that was then and this is now", She dismissed, "So, have you spoken to your mom?"

He looked away from her as he shook his head, "Nah. There's no need"

Michonne crossed her arms over her chest as she sighed for a second time, "There is a need"

"Yeah? What is it then?", She could tell by the way that he looked back at her that he was quickly growing defensive.

"Because I know she probably wants to talk to you, and I know she wants to tell you her big news- she probably would have called you first if it wasn't easier to get through to me", She stressed with an edge to her tone, "She loves how close the two of you are now-"

"Yeah", He tore his gaze away from her again as he quipped sardonically, "We're really close, aren't we?"

Michonne soon found herself growing annoyed with his attitude, "You're mom has always tried, Rick. I know she wasn't around much in the past and she was too wrapped up in her work- but when she was around she did try. You and I both know she did. Yes, She should have tried harder and I understand why you feel the way that you towards her but you… you have to decide to either accept what happened and move on or you just…move on"

He lowered his gaze as he listened, clenching his jaw in either anger or frustration, "Yeah. I know"

She eyed him in silence for a moment before exhaling through her nose, "I decided to just move on, and it sucks. I wish I didn't even have to make a choice like that but I did and… I guess I'll feel better about it one day"

His bright blue eyes darted back to hers, his hard exterior falling apart as quickly as it had appeared, "...I would have done the same."

Michonne had no problem believing that at all, though she couldn't believe she was disclosing such personal information with him. She hadn't told another soul that she hoped to never speak to her either of her parents again. It was a decision she made shortly after her last encounter with her mother, and still a little hard to accept. She sighed, as it was her turn to look away from him, "So... Shane went to find Paula?"

"He did…", Rick rolled his eye before hoping off her bed, "Well since you're done studying, we could go get somethan' to eat?"

Michonne peered across the room at her alarm clock and noted the time, "It's getting a little late?"

"We don't have to go far", He shrugged, "You don't even need to change. We'll find a drive-thru"

Though she believed it was too late to go out since she had class in the morning, she couldn't deny the hunger she felt, so she reluctantly agreed. After finding her boots and grabbing a light jacket, the two teens left her dorm made their way to his car.

Spending time with Rick wasn't something she thought she'd be doing again so soon, but the truth was that she would always feel comfortable in his company, despite everything that had happened between them. The idea of being romantically involved with him again wasn't something she wanted to think about for the moment, but the thought of having their friendship return to what it was, seemed manageable.

"...Have you spoken to Rocky today?"

Michonne rolled her eyes from the windshield to look at Rick as she retorted dryly, "Very funny"

He snickered, "I'm just asking? Did you? Did she purr for you?"

"You are such a pain", She groaned as she looked back through the windscreen, "Maybe you should get a pet. It could teach you some responsibility"

He snorted at the idea as he kept one hand on the steering wheel, "A pet is the last thang I need. Cats are evil, dogs require a lot of attention-"

"Cats are not evil.", She quickly dismissed, "Rocky has always been a good cat"

Ricks eyes widened as he glanced at her, "Did you forget what she did to my chair? Or my trunk?"

Michonne gave him a nonchalant shrug, "She's a cat, and they like to sharpen their claws-"

He furrowed his brows at her, "Notice she never did that to anybody else's stuff? _Just_ mine?"

"Because you didn't interact with her enough. You were like a stranger to her and she probably wasn't familiar with your scent-"

"She lived in my room, Michonne", Rick squinted with disbelief, "My scent was everywhere. In fact, let me rephrase that- She _still_ lives in my room"

Michonne let out a little gasp as she slapped her hand to her chest plate, "Does she? That's actually really sweet"

"So I think she knows exactly who I am, she just wants to taunt me. And don't think I haven't caught her in the act", He relayed sourly, "She's looked me dead in the eye when I've walked in while she was tearing apart what's left of the leather. She didn't give a damn that I was standing right there"

Michonne bit her lips together in a bid to silence a chuckle, "It sounds like you're the one with the problem, not her"

Rick glanced at her again, "You're doing this on purpose. I know you are"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Yes, you are. You're making it seem like I'm the one that's crazy, when really it's the cat"

"Do you hear yourself? You're calling a cat crazy!", She couldn't hold back her laughter any longer, "Those are your words, not mine"

A sly grin appeared on his face as he glanced at her a third time, "I've worked it out, the two of you are working together to take me down"

Another chuckle erupted from her as she shook her head, "I'm not listening to you anymore"

"Because you know it's true"

"No, because you're a sociopath"

"That's not true- remember we took the test", He pointed out with a crooked smile as he turned into the nearest lot, "I only had a few traits"

Michonne ran her hands over her face in despair, hating how easy it was for him to make her laugh. They pulled around to the drove through where they made their orders, then proceeded to wait for their food.

"You know… there was one more thing I wanted to do before I left for the academy", She looked over at Rick, who was staring through windshield as he spoke, "Just one more thang to get out my system before I went on the 'straight and narrow'..."

Michonne frowned at him, "You think you're on the straight and narrow right now?"

He wiped his head to the side and gave her an incredulous look, "I have"

"You're not meant to be here right now, Rick. You should be back at the academy and probably in bed"

He scoffed as he raised his hands in exasperation, "On the grand scale of thangs I've done, you think this is bad?"

Images flooded her mind of all the activities and possible crimes she had ever witnessed at the hands of Rick and his friends, and she quickly felt compelled to agree, "Okay, this isn't as bad"

"Exactly", He flashed his infamous, devilish grin again, "But I have yet to do what I really wanted to do…Somewhere I've always wanted to go."

She stared at him with the most unimpressed look on her face, "What?"

"...Do you still trust me?"

"No.", She answered easily, crossing one leg over the other, "Now tell me what it is?"

He feigned offence as her turned his body in the driver's seat to face her, "You don't trust me? Have I ever gotten you hurt? Or in any trouble? I've always looked after you when I've taken you anywhere and that still applies. I know exactly what I need to do, and I don't think I can think of anyone better to do it with?"

" _Shane_. Daryl. Glenn", She ejected with a flat tone.

He shook his head, "They won't appreciate it, and even if they did, it wouldn't be for the right reasons"

Michonne stared at him, appearing uninterested on the outside, but something within her was genuinely curious. She'd be lying to herself if she denied having fun when Rick had previously taken her on his adventures, and it had been a while since she truly enjoyed herself. It also didn't help that the teen had a successful way of marketing his plans.

"If you let me take you there now then I can get you back in your dorm before midnight", He added in a promising tone, "Maybe even before that"

She gave up trying to appear indifferent and huffed, "There better not be water involved, or bugs, or fireworks"

"None of the above", He smiled, looking as happy as a child in a toy store, "This will be unlike anythan' else we've ever done. I promise"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** I'm so sorry this took me so long to update! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter (I apologize for any mistakes on this fic or any others. I'm exhausted and tonight is the only night I'll get to update). Enjoy!

-Bae xox

 **Chapter 15:**

"...Alright, get ready…"

Rick could tell Michonne was frowning when she said, "Get ready for what? Where are we? Why can I smell… _water_? Is that water? Move your hands"

"I will", He insisted lightly as he placed her in a spot for perfect viewing. There was a breeze that made the hairs on his arms stand to attention, but he shrugged it off. Michonne was still in her red and white checkered pajamas but had her little denim jacket on, so he knew she wouldn't feel the chill, "Okay, now you can look…"

He stepped around her just in time to catch her reaction; she was still frowning as she peered at the lake, "...Wow. It's… it's a lake, Rick"

He pointed to one side of the large body of water, "And look over there."

She did as she was told, "...A Lake House?"

"...And?…"

"... _Trees_?"

His shoulders slouched out of defeat, "And a rope swing, Michonne"

"How did you find this? Where are we?", She started to look at the deserted area around them, "Are we near town?"

"It's my dad's, and yes we are near town. I forgot he had this until I was thinking of ways to piss him off the other night.", He admitted flatly as he shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked a pebble with his boot.

Her locks flew through the air when she wiped her head around to look at him. She wasn't impressed, "We're not trashing your dad's place, Rick."

"I just wanted to check it out", He lied, "He probably brings that woman up here."

She looked up at him with confusion, "Do you even have a key to get in?"

"No.", He shrugged, "We can go swimming? Look, he has a rope swing¬"

She swiftly shut the idea down, "I don't want dirty lake water in my hair, Rick. And I also don't think we should be using your dad's lake house without permission"

"I'll thank him for it later", Rick took her hand, "Come on, let's go check it out"

Michonne didn't move, so he had to tug her once or twice to get her to move her feet.

"I know you think this is a bad idea¬"

"It is a bad idea", She ejected dryly, "If your dad finds out then he will¬"

"He will _what_?", Rick looked at her with a fierce expression to show just how eager he was to come face to face with his father, "Come looking for me? I want him too"

Michonne sighed deeply, "Not everything is a fight, Rick."

"When it comes to him it is", He looked back down at the dirt as he fished around in his pocket for his cell phone, "So if he doesn't like what I did here then he knows where to find me. I'll be waiting for him."

She sighed again, "You should have just brought the guys here"

"Why?", He looked at her again once he turned the flashlight function on his phone on, "You don't like it?"

"No Rick, I don't like trespassing.", She held his hand a little tighter when she almost lost her balance, "This better be the last illegal thing you do"

"This technically isn't even illegal", He pointed out, "He's never said that I wasn't allowed here"

"But you're not getting along right now so it's different. You punched him?"

"Because he hit my mom"

"By accident"

Rick stopped walking and looked at her in disbelief, "Are you defending him?"

She scoffed at his accusation, "I'm presenting facts, Rick. You said he's never said that you're not allowed in his lake house and I said 'you're not getting along right now so it's different'. You did punch him after he hit your mom by accident. Those are all facts."

Rick stared at her for a moment, then continued walking again, "Ezekiel probably could have probably taken him anyway. I'm not a fan of that guy but he's in much better shape than my dad ever was"

Michonne didn't say anything for a short while, then asked, "...Have you talked to your mom yet?"

Rick rolled his eyes, "About her possible shotgun wedding? No. I haven't."

"It's not a shotgun wedding, Rick. She's not pregnant. I _think_ …", Michonne sounded doubtful.

Rick almost gagged at the thought, "I don't care either way."

She huffed at him, "Well you should. She'd be really hurt if you didn't care… And I know she was excited to tell you…"

"But yet, she somehow managed to call you first and not the one and only child that she voluntarily carried for nine months", He almost smirked at his own joke, "You know, the same child that will be the only person lawfully affected by her marriage?"

"You're acting as if you were happy about them being together in the first place!", Michonne scoffed, "You couldn't have made it more obvious that you didn't like the fact that she'd moved on!"

"I wanted her to move on and I wanted her to find someone else¬ someone better than my dad. It's just the way she did it that I didn't like", He confessed sourly, "She changed so much and then all of a sudden there was this guy there… It was weird."

"...Maybe she felt like she finally had time to focus on herself for a little while. Everyone deserves that chance, you know", He felt her gaze on the side of his head when she spoke, "You shouldn't make her feel guilty for wanting to be happy"

Rick slowly inhaled as looked at the approaching Lake House, "I wasn't trying to make her feel guilty for wanting to be happy. I just wish she didn't have to change to be happy"

They both stopped on the front porch when a security light came on. Rick wondered if his father had left a spare key hidden around while Michonne kept looking around curiously, "I think I remember you telling me about a Lake House when we were kids..."

"...We came up here a few times", He started looking under plant pots that lined each side of the porch steps, "…But not often. My mom didn't like taking the time off"

"Oh…", She saw what he was doing and began helping him look for a key, "And you've never brought one of your many female friends up here?"

He froze, then turned his head to look at her, "Is that somethan' that you can imagine me doing?"

She shrugged as she kept on the search, "I don't know. You had very few morals for a long time"

His mouth fell agape. He was offended, "...Well jeez, don't hold back. Tell me how you really feel?"

She stood up straight and looked at him, "I just did. You used to have very few morals. And by very few, I mean none."

His head jerked back in shock, "I was a stupid kid. I didn't handle rejection well so I chose to bide my time some other way"

"Who rejected you?", Michonne appeared genuinely curious, and Rick was dumbfounded by her question.

"You did, Michonne", He abandoned the search for a moment, "You went and got a boyfriend without even giving me a thought"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "That's _not_ rejection"

He blinked at her, "Oh well, I apologize then. What would you call that?"

She slapped her hands on her hips as she frowned at him, "Not rejection! I was, like, sixteen? And you had never said anything about having feelings for me back then so how could I have rejected something that I didn't knowingly attract?"

Rick knew she made a valid point but he wasn't ready to admit that, "Either way… I didn't know how to handle that so I thought I'd let the girls that did like me have their way with me. Do I regret that? Yes, because I was playing around with a lot of girls emotions back then and it wasn't fair. But I did it and I can't change that."

Michonne didn't seem moved by his admission, "Good for you."

He threw his hands up in the air to show his confusion, "Good for me?"

"Yes, good for you. I'm glad you can acknowledge the flaws in your old logic and I hope that you can continue to make better decisions in the future", Her message was meaningful, but her tone was snarky, "Now are you done?"

Rick looked her from head to toe at a snail's pace as he said, "I don't think this new attitude suit you"

"Do you want to know what else doesn't suit me? Trespassing", She bit out the offending word, "Now hurry up and find the key because I need the bathroom"

"Fine", He held his hands up in surrender as he started looking around again. Even though she was clearly annoyed with him and reluctant to spend time on his father's land, Rick was genuinely enjoying every minute spent with her. He liked the bickering. He liked that she trusted him enough to follow him to the lightless lake. Whether she was ready to accept it or not, they were bonding, and it made him feel comfortable enough to ask, "...So do you still talk to Mike?"

He heard her groan, "...If I see him then I will."

It was Rick's turn to frown, "You know he's a father, right?"

"Yeah and it could have easily been you in that situation, Rick", She shot back effortlessly, "So let's not judge."

He almost gasped, "That is not true, I have always practiced safe sex and only time that I didn't...was with you"

She squinted at him as she recalled easily, "Didn't you have a little incident with¬"

"The condom ripped. _That_ was different.", He quickly cleared up, "Otherwise, I come prepared"

Michonne rolled her eyes as she started searching again, "Please, no puns."

Rick nearly giggled like a naughty child when he realized just what it was that he'd said. He composed himself and joined her. The conversation had died down for a while when he asked out of the blue, "...Do you think we'll have kids one day?"

He heard Michonne choke on something, so he looked up and saw that she was looking in his direction with the most incredulous look, "Excuse me?"

"Did you… choke on a _fly_ or somethan'?"

"What did you just ask me?"

He shifted his stance just a little, "...I asked if you think we'll have kids one day?"

"You and _me_?"

"No, you and that imaginary fly you just choked on"

She sent him a mean look, "You're not funny, Rick."

"Can't I ask you somethan' like that? It's just a question", He tried to shrug. He wanted to give her that the question had no weight to it, but it did. It really did.

"A question that suggests that we're going to get back together at some point in the future"

Rick lowered his gaze for a brief moment. He had to be serious, "Well, I think we will… After I clean up my act and show you that I'm not an idiot anymore. I'd buy us a house and you can do your nurse stuff and I'd do my police stuff… and we'd be happy."

Michonne let her gaze hover on his face for sometime before she blew out a breath, "...I see."

"...Does that sound like somethan' you'd want?", Rick was almost afraid to ask that follow-up question.

"Well…", She looked away from him as she replied, "...You said so yourself; you'd have to clean up your act and show me that you're not an idiot anymore"

"Yeah…", Relief washed over him. She hadn't shot him down, and even if she did then she had done it in the nicest possible way, "...I'm working on it."

"Maybe you should start working on finding this key¬ Oh!", Michonne crouched down and reached into a tall plant pot, then pulled out a little silver key, "Is this it?"

Rick felt relieved all over again, "That's the one."

Any recollection he had of his time at the lake house was fuzzy, but Rick was still certain that his father had redecorated in recent years. The decor was modern, and even styled like his current home; white hardwood flooring and muted furniture throughout, but the one thing that stood out to him the most was there were no pictures of his family, recent or old, but there were pictures of his father and Mrs. Neidermyer. Recent and old. His father had a fuller hair of hair in some pictures. He had spent enough time in front of his high school principal to remember a time when her hair was shorter and blonder. Images showed them together on beaches, in restaurants and even by that very Lake.

"The bathroom's really nice", Michonne declared as she came back to the living area, "That toilet was fancy. It had so many buttons."

"Come take a look at this", Rick said without looking back. His eyes were glued to the pictures on the mantle.

"What is it? Baby pictures?"

"Nope."

She eagerly joined him, and her excitement didn't last long, "...Oh."

"Yeah…", Rick picked up the picture closest to him by its silver frame, "...Looks like my dad's been a son of a bitch for a lot longer than I originally thought"

Michonne made a little-distressed sound, "...Maybe you shouldn't look at these, Rick"

"Why? It doesn't matter. It's all out in the open now", He threw the picture over his shoulder and it landed with a crash nearby, "This place has been their little get away for a while now… and It makes sense. Especially since me and my mom haven't been up here for years. Maybe even a decade…"

Michonne kept looking back and forth, from the images on the mantle then back at Rick, "You can't trash this place, Rick."

Rick's eyebrows sprung up high into his forehead as he asked, "Why not?"

"Because he's not worth the hassle anymore… Just forget about him"

"He doesn't deserve that. He doesn't deserve to move on with his life after everything he's done", Rick fumed, "If he didn't wanna' be with my mom anymore then he should've gone about it the right way. She would've been hurt but what's worse?"

She quickly spoke, "Having an affair is worse and he shouldn't have done that but he did. It's out in the open now and you're mom's moved on… Maybe it's time you did, too"

Rick slowly inhaled as he bowed his head and pinched his nose bridge, "I am."

"Really? Because I'm not sure if you noticed but… you've brought out me here. And you've just broken a really nice picture frame", She pointed out a little dryly, "This isn't moving on."

He frowned as he continued to pinch his nose bridge, "...Maybe it is"

Michonne turned around slightly and surveyed the room, "...A lot of this stuff looks expensive so maybe we should stop breaking things. I don't think I can afford to buy any of this back..."

Rick stood up straight and adjusted his cap on his head. Once again Michonne was right, and a part of him really did want to move on and forget his father, but the other part of him felt obliged to do some damage. He couldn't think of a better way to kiss goodbye to his destructive life away then to hurt the person who'd hurt him the most.

"...We really don't need to be here", Michonne insisted gently, "So let's just go."

He peered down at her, feeling compelled to do as she said regardless of how badly he wanted to act. If he really did want to prove himself to her then he had to start to make better choices, and choosing not to trash his father's Lake House would be the better option.

He finally spoke, "...Yeah. You're right"

She began to smile but then stopped, "I can't believe you thought I'd want to go swimming in a lake"

He frowned at her, "It's actually a pretty nice lake. And you could have taken a shower after."

She shook her head to show her disagreement as she started to walk away, "No."

"Remember when we broke into the pool? You enjoyed that", He continued to frown at the back of her head as he followed her.

"That was a swimming pool. Not a _lake_."

"The lake is probably better to¬", Rick cut his sentence short when he heard two sharp beeps. He grabbed hold of Michonne by her arm to get her to stop, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, what was it?"

Rick stepped around her and into the hallway, and it was there that he heard the beeps again, coming from a white device on the wall. He stepped closer to it and saw a message flashing on the yellow, rectangular screen. He bit his lip, "Shit"

"What is it?", Michonne quickly appeared at his side and frowned, "Vehicle approaching? What does that mean? Is someone coming? Your dad's coming?"

"Probably", Rick stood up a little straighter, "Well, I had to face him sometime."

" _What_?!", She squawked, "No! Not like this!"

Michonne all but ran to the light switch for the living area and submerged them into darkness, while Rick frowned at her figure, "What difference does this make?"

"We are not getting caught like this¬ You are meant to be at the academy and I'm meant to be in my dorm and-and you broke the stupid picture frame now where the hell do we hide?!", She hissed, just as the security light came on at the front of the house. Michonne gasped in fear.

Rick groaned as he took hold of her hand and led her to a door beneath the staircase. Fortunately for him, the closet under the stairs was still there, but unfortunately for him, it was now used to store coats and fishing gear. The both slipped inside and almost tripped over themselves while trying to hide behind a clothes rail. Rick kept his back against the wall when he found a spot while Michonne stood in front of him. Their faces were only inches away from each other. He could detect a coconut scent from her hair. They were stuck in a compromising position that had the potential to be rather romantic, if she didn't start venting her frustrations at him in a low growl, "This is all your fault!"

"I know", He whispered back, "It's fine, I probably just triggered somethan'... He might just check it out then leave¬"

"And what if he _doesn't_ leave?!"

"Then we gotta' sneak out. Maybe if he goes upstairs or somethan'.", It sounded like a pathetic plan but it was all he could offer her for the time being, "We'll get out, I promise¬"

"You just wait here, I'm gonna' check it out. These alarms don't just go off for nothing"

Rick froze when he heard his father's voice. It had been some time since he had last seen or even heard him, and yet it still evoked something within Rick.

"Wait, honey! They might still be here!", A woman called in a loud whisper, "Let's just call the police!"

Michonne's whimper was barely audible, but Rick was close enough to hear it. He reached out with the intention to soothe her, but as soon as he put his hand on her arm she smacked it away. He bit back a frustrated groan. Their night together had taken a turn for the worst and he couldn't risk making another bad choice. He had to figure out their plan of action, and he had to do it fast.


End file.
